London Rain
by wiccangrrl13
Summary: Logan Huntzberger had his chance. He had his Ace right in arms asking him to take a chance on her and he did nothing. Along comes someone else, and by the time he realizes what she means to him, what she could mean to his future she's already in love with someone else and this isn't some stranger he can just step in and take her from it's his best friend, Finn.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first Finnfic, so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: ASP and Universal own GG.

Chapter 1 – Start of Something Good

 _You never know when you're gonna meet someone  
And your whole wide world, in a moment, comes undone  
You're just walking around then suddenly  
Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone  
You find out it's all been wrong  
And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore  
'Cause they led me here to you_

 _I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
That this might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to God that it don't scare you away  
Don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start of something good_

Rory is in Logan's arms, and he wants to keep his cool, keep it simple and carefree, but she looks amazing in that suit, and the look on her face tells him she's thinking something. God when isn't this amazing woman thinking about something?

"What?' He can't help himself but to pry.

"Why did you come?" She asks

She's not the kind of girl you just fuck around with. That he knows with such certainly that it scares him. She's the girl you lose your heart too and he's just not ready to do that. "Open Bar." He smiles, trying to distract her. Surely she's been witness to his carefree drinking enough to believe that.

"Quite a draw for a guy with an American Express Black card." She says and it surprises him to hear the irony in her voice and not the awe at which most girls view his relationship with money.

But then, she's not most girl. Keep it fun, Huntzberger, he says to himself again, "Live band, salad, butter pats,.."

"Logan," she interrupts but he keeps talking.

"Little bags of those Jordan almonds."

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" He smirks. She has no idea what she's asking of him.

"You flirt with me, you act like you like me a little. You show up here with a friend, not a date. I mean, aren't you, ever? You do like me right?"

"Oh, ok, umm." He hears her saying and realizes that she's beginning to back out of his arms. "Ok, I'll just umm, let you go back to your table, and I'll start burrowing directly into the ground."

That is the moment Logan regrets. He regrets it like it's the worst decision he's ever made in his life, which to him, it may very well be. He let her walk away thinking he was only flirting with her because that's what he did with good-looking girls. He let her walk away in the middle of Moon River and the song is like an echo in his mind of the biggest mistake he's ever made.

He did it out of what he thought was nobility. You know, doing the right thing, the greater good. She was a good girl. She was sheltered somewhat, and naive, and he was not ready to be that kind of a man yet. He was enjoying being the playboy with no responsibilities; because soon he would have more responsibility then he knew what to do with.

So he did nothing when she walked away embarrassed. Later he called her, told her he wanted to be friends, and he did mean that, but he had no idea what his continued insistence that he only wanted to be friends with her would mean now that he was having to sit on the sideline while she and her now boyfriend laugh at the table with him and Colin and Robert.

He eyes the happy couple from across the table and orders another round of drinks for the table. The couple recounted the "funny" story from their first Friday night dinner at Emily's as a couple. Watching the shocked reaction from the Gilmores as they tried to hide their confusion at the relationship because the boy was not exactly what they'd imagined for their granddaughter, and yet the breeding was magnificent.

Finn sat with his arm around Rory and the pride and happiness was clearer on his face then in all the years Logan has known him; he has never seen the Aussie happier in a relationship or in a relationship at all. No woman has been able to tie Finn down and yet Rory has done it without even trying.

It still felt surreal sometimes watching her with Finn. When Finn had asked about her at the poker game Logan was too busy trying to keep her out of his mind to really pay attention to the implication of what was being asked of him, and now he had to pay the price.

"Mate, I know this game is looking like Robert is going to take us all to the cleaners again, but can I ask a question?" Finn ventured during yet another losing hand.

"Sure, man."

"Rory…" he says slowly.

Logan rolls his eyes, and he knows his friends will it think it because he's annoyed to be talking about her, but it's really because he just wants to NOT talk about her. He's not the kind of guy that she needs.

"Ahh, things not all hugs and puppies with you two?" Robert asks as he picks up his newly dealt hand.

"There is no us, you guy. She's a friend."

"Have you ever had a girl that was just a friend, Logan?" Colin joins the conversation.

"Very funny." Logan laughs it off. "I mean, you know she's a sweet girl, but not really my type."

"Mate, I'm pretty sure a girl like Rory is everyone's type. She's smart, and funny, and sexy as hell. You sure you're not interested. You know the old saying my boy, mates before dates." Finn pats him on the back.

"Bro before hoe's." Colin adds.

Logan smiles at his friends. "She's not my girlfriend and after last night I'm not even sure she'll want to be friends, so there's no need to be all "One Tree Hill" here."

"What happened last night?" Robert asks as he wins yet another hand and MORE of Logan's money.

"She kind of took things the wrong way and thought I wanted to date her."

"Don't you?" Finn questions. "You flirt with her all the time, you call her Ace for Christ sake mate."

"I can't want to be friends with someone and not hook up with her?"

"NO." Finn, Colin and Robert all say unison.

"Gee, thanks guy." Logan smiles. He really just wants them to shut the hell up about her. He has to stop thinking about her. She not going to just want to hook up with him, and he knows once he gets started with her an occasional taste won't be enough because his friends are right, she is everyone type because she's a long haul girl. She Ms. Right, not Miss Right Now.

"Look, like I said there is no Ace… There is no Rory and I ok? We are just friend, at lest we I hope are, but that's beside the point ok. Now can we stop talking about some girl? I need a shot at winning my money back from Robert before I owe him my entire allowance for the year."

Right then and there the topic had been dropped, and Logan was relieved, but little did he know it would be the first step into his worst nightmare.

Not long after that conversation she and Logan had spoken at the Yale Daily News and she agreed to be friends. He was happier then he should be about having her as just a friend but he knew he was not right for her. He couldn't commit, and he sure as hell was not about to get into any relationship for as long as he possibly could because every girl he would bring home to mommy dearest and daddy would invoke talks of weddings and a life he didn't want.

But having her there, still by his side, still talking to him and laughing with him made things easier. He didn't want to lose her from his life completely because if he was being totally honest, now, at lest with himself, he knew when he wanted to settle down it was going be with her. He knew it almost instantly when he told her to call him Master and Commander because she had matched him every tit for tat that day and the banter awoke something in him he'd never felt before. Unlucky for him was that since he had not staked a claim on her his friends saw exactly what he did and before he knew it, he was celebrating Finn's birthday with Whitney on his arm and it took everything in him to not kill Robert for bringing her there. Even though she looked amazing in her catholic schoolgirl skirt.

He had watched her laugh and smile all night with Robert. ROBERT! Sure he was technically one of his friends, but the guy was jerk and they barely tolerated him. Finally when Whitney had taken off to talk to one of her friends he couldn't stop himself from trying to get her attention.

"Hey Ace, having a good time?"

"I am, thanks."

"Good, that's good. " He was trying so hard to keep himself in check. He hasn't really thought about the fact that she would ever date someone, let alone someone he knew. "I'm having a good time too."

She looked him like she was so confused. He knew he was being weird but he couldn't help it.

"Good" she said.

"Yes, it is good. So, I didn't know you even knew Robert." It had been bothering him. He knew that Robert was at the poker game with him and the guys when they had briefly talked about her but when the hell did he meet her?

"I met him at the Life and Death Brigade thing."

Fuck. Why Robert and really… come on. "OH, Right, right, well you must have made quite an impression"

"He just asked me out is all." She really has no idea how amazing she is.

Maybe he can nip this in the bud. I mean, she has to have seen what Robert is really like after spending all night talking to him. "Sure. He's kind of a jerk."

"Excuse me?"

" Robert, he's kind of a jerk. Haven't you noticed he's kind of a jerk?"

"Nope."

Seriously? This guy is a douche and she's not even going to acknowledge it? Maybe she actually likes him. "Huh, nights young."

At that moment he takes a sip of his drink to distract himself. He just wants to reach across the table, take her hand, and pull her away with him to some dark corner, or you know, another state; anywhere away from her date. Instead he did what he knew he should do. He wished her a fun night and went back to fucking Whitney. Who dresses as a pregnant girl for a party, it not sexy at all but at lest she would leave with him and take his mind off the other brunette and her date for a few hours.

He should have realized what was going on with himself right then and there, and let his friends know that Ace was off the table. But no, he kept it to himself and when he never saw her and Robert together again he though the worst was past.

The worst? He had to laugh at the predicament he was in now, because little did he know but when he was feeling so very grateful that she wasn't with Robert, someone else had swooped in, and that guy knew how to treat a girl and instead of dragging her along to some goofy party with all his goofy guy friends, he was wining and dinning her, and spending time just talking to her and getting to know her strange little town of Stars Hallows and when Finn said he wanted to bring his girlfriend along on a group trip out of town Logan had no idea that he was about to lose any chance he'd thought he'd one day have with Rory.

"Finn wants to bring a girl?" Robert asks suprised.

"I really thought you were gay." Colin muses

"Who is this girl?" Logan asks, "And why are we just hearing about her? I don't think in all the years I've known you, you've ever called someone your girlfriend before."

"Because mate, I've never wanted to before. But I didn't really expect this to go where it's gone when I first asked her out. Lord knows I'm definitely not the guy that girl's fall all over, but I figured I'd give it a shot. I thought maybe a couple of dates.."

"You'd get her into bed and boom your done." Robert says.

"No." Finn says surprising everyone. "I figured she'd get tired of me but I had to at lest try you know."

Logan is surprised to hear something like this from his friend; in fact it's only at this moment that Logan notices that his friend is unusually sober, and has in fact been rarely drunk the last few months.

"Is that why my gin bottle is still full? "Logan laughed.

"Why yes, dear sirs, it is. Drinking has definitely become secondary to my love."

"Love?" Logan questions. "You got it bad don't you?"

"If I do say so myself." Finn said.

"Well I say the more the merrier. Stephanie and her friends are already packing for the weekend. Bring her along."

Finn nods with a smile and grabs his phone and texts this mystery girl.

The weekend is going to be pick up city for the rest of the guys. Palm Springs, on spring break is a right of passage. One the guys have hunted at every year since their senior year of high school. Fun, Sun, the beach and alcohol and pussy, it's great way to blow off some steam.

From the corner of his eye he notices his Ace, and gently chides himself for calling her "his" before wondering out loud to the group if they should invite her.

Robert, still looking at Rory like he's got a shot speaks first. "I say invite her. I bet she looks good in a bikini."

She had stopped to talk to a friend before finishing and turns to the group of guys. She walks right past Logan before he can say hello and right into the comfort of Finn's waiting arm, draped comfortable around her neck he leans down for a quick kiss and says, "I believe she's already going."

"So, it's cool if I tag along?" she asks.

The guys all try not to look too shocked, none of them succeeding. "Guess you hadn't told them yet?" she smiles up a Finn and Logan wants to throw up. It wasn't a joke. He could see it in Finn's smile and in hers. They were together, and happy and, as hard as it was for Logan to admit to himself, the looked in love.

 _Everyone knows life has it's ups and downs  
One day you're on top of the world  
Then one day you're the clown  
Well, I've been both enough to know  
That you don't wanna get in the way when it's working out  
The way that it is right now  
You see my heart, I wear it on my sleeve  
'Cause I just can't hide it anymore_

 _I know that it's gonna take some time  
I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind  
That this might end up like it should  
And I'm gonna say what I need to say  
And hope to God that it don't scare you away  
I don't want to be misunderstood  
But I'm starting to believe that  
This could be the start_


	2. Chapter 2 - The Girl of My Best Friend

It's been a while.. I know, I know and I'm so sorry. I've been, not well, to say the lest and in and out of the hospital. For the moment I'm feeling good enough to keep trying to use this Dragonspeak and I'm just not getting the hang of it so any typo please excuse. I'm trying. I've got this story all in my head, and I've got a chapter layout for the full 20 0r 21 chapters it's just a matter of actually putting it all into words.

That being said, I would love to hear what you think both good and bad. Thanks for all the corrections on Palm Springs… I'm from CA and I know it's desert, but I just equated it with the beach.. haha I have my moments. Any idea or suggestions on where you'd like this story to go I also would love to hear and incorporate if possible. I've got another chapter written that I'm editing so I hope to post again soon.

Thank to everyone for reading. I really appreciate you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing it all belongs to ASP

Chapter 2 – *The Girl of My Best Friend

 _The way she walks  
The way she talks  
How long can I pretend  
Oh I can't help it, I'm in love  
with the girl of my best friend_

 _Her lovely hair  
Her skin so fair  
I could go on and never end  
Oh I can't help it, I'm in love  
With the girl of my best friend_

"Hey, Ace." Logan found himself spending more and more time at the Daily News offices. He wanted to be around her.

"Hey, Logan."

"You look busy." He says watching her type at full speed.

"Just trying to finish so I can take the rest of the day off." She laughs.

"I was thinking about going to a movie. You want to come?" He asks.

"Ooh something horrible?" She says. She loves bad movies. She finishes her story and send it out to Doyle as he nods in affirmation.

"We can see if Rob Schneider's still acting." He counters playfully.

"Sounds good to me. Finn's got class for the next few hours so I'm free and all yours!" She laughs and grabs her bag.

On the way back to his dorm to find a paper and check show times he can't help but love their playful banter. Its times like these he likes to pretend she's dating him and everything is right with his world.

He opens the door to his room, "Well look how long you make a girl wait for you."

"Honor!" he loves when his sister surprises him.

"You must really think you're worth it." She digs.

"What are you doing here?"

"Apparently begging for some affection. It is so good to see you."

"You too!"

"Listen Logan maybe I should go." Rory pipes in and he realizes that's he's forgotten she was there. She's got a weird look on her face and suddenly he wants her to know that Honor is not some random chick he's hooking up with.

"What? OH sorry God, Rory this is my sister Honor. Honor, Rory Gilmore." He introduces the girls.

Rory looks amused at meeting one of Logan's relatives. "Sister? Oh, Really? Well it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too."

"Hey you're sisters here cool." He smiles at the amusement in her eyes.

She can't hide it. Did she think wolves raised him? Well on second thought that might not be too far off."

"So what's the occasion?" He turns back to his sister.

"Well, I had to see you, and since you never check your email I had to drag myself down here and beg Lanny to let me in so I could show you this!" She practically shoves a diamond engagement ring in his face; no doubt Josh finally agreed to join Satan's family.

"HOLY….."

"It happened last night."

"Josh finally gave in, huh?" He teases her. She really is the best thing to happen to that guy.

"Oh stop it. He's lucky I ever looked at him in the first place."

"Well congratulations."

"Listen, I need a favor." And here comes the real reason she's here. "I'm going to tell THEM tomorrow night at dinner and I NEED you there for support."

Of course she'll need backup, but does it really need to be him? "Come on…"

But this is Honor and she knows just where to hit him, "Hey, I backed you up when you wanted to take a year off from school and sale around the world. I wired you the money when you sunk the yacht. I helped pay off the Indonesian coast guard."

"Ok, Ok, I give I'll be there." There was never any doubt he would back her up.

"Oh, thank you. I love you. I love you. I love you. Ok, now I can breathe and focus on, you. Hi." She turns her attention to Ace.

"Hi." Rory says.

"I'm sorry I'm totally blanking, you name is…"

"Rory. Rory Gilmore."

"Yeah, Rory's my… " Girlfriend, possible love of my life and the most amazing girl I have ever known, "friend." He chokes out the only word he can actually say out loud.

"You ok over there? You need a little water." She laughs at how uncomfortable he is. If she only knew.

"I'm sorry did you say friend?"

"Yes." He laughs

"It's new." Rory adds.

Honor looks like she might pass out. "Oh my god. I've never heard him actually call a girl his friend before. Well he did call Alyssa Milano his girlfriend once, but he was 10 and in a weird Who's The Boss faze."

Logan tries to keep himself from actually blushing. Did she really just say that out loud? "Oh wow, times flies when you're being pushed out the door."

"Ok, I'm sorry. Listen you must come to dinner too."

Logan wants to nip this in the bud. Is Honor crazy?!

"Oh um.." Rory stammers

"No really, come. Please come. It'll make it more festive and distracting." Of course she wants more distraction from the lions dens, but why add Rory to the mix?

Finally he knows he needs to stop this conversation, "We'll see."

"Ok fine. I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow night, please don't be late."

"I promise." He can't get her out of the room fast enough.

"Bye Rory."

"Bye."

"And that is my sister."

She smiles at him and he melts. "I like her."

"Yeah, she's cool."

"Listen, you do not have to take me to dinner tomorrow. It's a family thing. I totally understand." She says.

However suddenly he wants her to know him better, more then just the friend of her boyfriend, and no matter what his mother might think he knows his dad will love the reporter in her. "No you should come."

"Logan…"

"Hey friends bring friends to their houses for dinner all the time. It's natural." He rationalizes.

"How would you know."

"I saw it on Who's the Boss. Now lets find that paper." He adds trying to get the conversation back on track.

 _I want to tell her how I love her so_ _  
_ _And then hold her in my arms but then_ _  
_ _What if she got real mad and told him so_ _  
_ _I could never face either one again_

The next few hours fly by. The movie is meh, but they laugh, and then all too soon, it's over and they are back in his room at school watching TV and talking.

Suddenly the door busts open and Finn looms in the doorway, "I think business ethics is a class that should not exist. There are no Ethics in business. I need a drink." He closes the door behind him.

Rory jumps up and immediately hugs her boyfriend. He picks her up off the ground and hugs her back. "My God how I've missed you darling."

She giggles slightly. Setting her down he pours himself a drink from Logan's scotch. "Sooo how was your day?"

"Hung out with Logan mostly. Went to a movie, met his sister."

"The honorable Honor was here? How's she doing mate? Still seeing the guy she's too good for?"

"Engaged, actually." He says.

Finn drops down on the sofa next to Ace who leans back and drapes her legs over him like it's the most natural thing in the world, and to them it probably is, but to Logan it's one more reminder that she's not available.

"She tell Adolf yet?" Finn questions as he takes a sip and offers Rory a sip that she declines.

"Tomorrow at dinner."

"You going?"

"Gotta back up my sis."

"I was actually invited too." Rory says this time reaching over and taking a sip of Finn drink before handing it back.

"Were you now?" He says.

"You know Honor, I said Rory was my friend and she decided that the more distraction there were, the better." Logan says getting up to get a drink of his own. Lord knows he needs it.

"You going?" Finn shoots at Rory.

"You wouldn't mind?" She questions.

"First of all my love you don't need my permission to live your life, second of all it's Mitchum Huntzberger so it's a hell of a connection, and what number was I on?" He ponders.

"Third." She says smiling at him.

"Right, thirdly it's not like you're going on a date, its Logan." He finishes satisfied that she's got nothing to worry about. "I know you'll take good care of our girl, right mate?" He says.

"Our girl?" Rory says with wide eyes. "When did that happen."

"Well it would be so very wrong of me to keep mother all to myself. The boys love you too, just not as much as I do."

"Mother?" she questions again. "That's so not an attractive nickname, babe." She says frowning.

"It's not? Oh but mother I've been a bad boy… spank me." He says dramatically as he turns to lays himself over her knee. She in turn does in fact smack his ass and laugh.

"I'm not playing naughty librarian here." He laughs. "Get up you fool."

"As long as I'm your fool." He kisses her again and gets up to grab a soda out of Logan's fridge.

Again Logan notices that while _he_ wants to down the whole bottle of the libation, Finn has literally stopped after one glass. Really he's sort of proud at the man his friend has become. Mostly until he started seeing Ace, Finn spent most of his time drunk and finding ways to escape life. Now though, he was sober more often than not, doing great in school and actually making plans for his future, and his future now included Rory Gilmore.

"Finn's kind of right Logan." She says bringing him out of his revere.

"I'm always right, love." Finn says retaking his seat next her. "What was I right about?"

"The dinner." She says and Logan's head shoots up.

"Dinner?" Is all he says as he downs the drink in his hand.

"Well, I mean you are a Huntzberger, and your dad is THE guy in the industry. It's not a bad connection to make, as my grandpa would say. Not that I'm trying to use you or anything, but I mean if you can't use your friends who can you use, right?" She smiles.

Logan wants to say no. He does. He really, really does. It's not a good idea. Brining her home, being alone with her. He WANTS to say no, but suddenly he hears himself saying, "I already told you, you should come. Though fair warning, it's not going to be a Stars Hallow Christmas, type of dinner. Mom and Dad and Grandpa are definitely not going to be happy about her and Josh, and really mom doesn't have much going on in her life other then to make Honor and Josh miserable. Plus Mom's a stress smoker so there's always that."

Rory laughs, "Remind me to tell you about the time my mom wore a shirt with a rhinestone penis on it and my grandma had her car towed."

Both men turn to her with shocked expressions.

"I've met your mother, love, and next time I see her I'm going to ask to see that shirt." Finn says.

Logan laughs, "You lead a strange life Gilmore."

Finn adjusts Rory's legs on his lap. It's her go to position for watching TV. Never her head his in lap or on his shoulder, always the legs. So not romantic, but it's so uniquely her that it makes him smile.

What makes that smile waver slightly before he pastes it back on is the way that Logan keeps looking at her. It's not like he's overtly flirting with Rory, but they have an easy way of bantering, and they defiantly connect as friends, more then friends, but not quite lovers. At lest that's what Finn hopes it is. He's pretty sure that his girl is not interested in his friend, even though that's how they met; it's more a feeling he gets from Logan.

He tries not to let it bother him, after all he wouldn't even know his love if Logan hadn't been on the paper and followed by "Ace." He hated when Logan used the nickname. It was something only Logan called her and she seemed to appreciate the name since it meant Ace Reporter, but it was like this constant reminder that Logan knew her first.

When Finn found himself becoming attracted to the smart brunette, he tried to push it off. She was after all at lest then, Logan's territory, and they had been friends more years then not, and that meant more to him then anything. So he pretended time and time again he didn't know if they'd met, or cracking a joke at his own expense to keep things light, but he made sure, he asked Logan point blank about there being ANYTHING between them and Logan had assured them there was not. Hell, he didn't even freak when Robert brought her to his party.

Finn can't help but smile, my god she looked sexy in that skirt. Thus the reason he loved playing Naughty Librarian. However the closer those two became as friends, the more he saw something in Logan's eyes that made him uncomfortable.

 _oh the way they kiss  
Their happiness  
Will my aching heart ever mend  
Or will I always be in love  
With the girl of my best friend_

 _Never end  
Will it ever end  
Please let it end  
Will it ever end_

· Lyrics are The Girl of My Best Friend by Elvis Presley


	3. When Things Don't Go Quite As Planned

Guess what I did today? I did a thing.. I was awake enough to edit this chapter and write the next, and I'm not saying that chapter 4 will have a sex scene, but I'm not saying it won't. Lol

In the mean time, enjoy this chapter. I hope you like how I incorporate the show scenes and tweak them a little to assert my will lol.

Btw Dragonspeak isn't getting any easer to use, but that's ok I just make my wifey do my editing.. lol. For now, enjoy this chapter and keept letting me know what you think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and bow to the great ASP, at lest for everything until the revival then I only bow halfway.

Chapter 3 – * When Things Don't Quite Go as Planned

 _Like hanging on a rope with blistered hands*_ _  
_ _Trying to float in sinking sand_ _  
_ _Money will screw you again and again_ _  
_ _When things don't quite go as planned_ __

 _Like wanting to sing with your mouth wired shut_ _  
_ _You're down on the ground and you can't get up_ _  
_ _So here you are – you thought you were so tough_ _  
_ _But here's the universe calling your bluff_

"Ok, so I stopped by my mom's and got my blue dress."

"Sexy." Finn says as he lays on Rory's bed in her dorm. Paris and that annoying Doyle clearly not shy about the sex they are having in the next room.

Finn raises an eye, as there's another moan. Rory covers her ears with her scarf. "I swear those two go at it like rabbits!'

"Young love mon ami." Finn smiles as she sits herself down on his lap.

"That's not love." She smiles at him.

"It's not?"

"That's fleeting."

He leans in and kisses her sweetly. "So what's this?"

"This is something." She says to him, "Totally unexpected and not my usual style, but something none the less." She doesn't want to label it just yet. What if he doesn't feel the same way she does?

"Darling I am everyone's style." He sweeps her off the bed to change places and lay her beneath him. "You're going to look stunning tonight. I'll admit I'm a little jealous that Logan gets to be on your arm." If he's homes he's a little more than a little jealous, and he's dying to hear those three little words from her. It will be a first for him to actually say it back.

She reaches up to caress his face, "You know you have nothing to worry about. He and I are just friends."

Finn can't help but snicker as he sits up.

"Do you know something I don't?" she questions him.

"No, Love, I just see the way he looks at you."

"I only see the way you look at me." She counters. "He's never been interested in me that way, and while I'll admit I was attracted to him at one time, that time is long past. We're friends. And as friends I'm making a huge connection tonight. Please don't worry."

"I'm not worried. A little worried ok. He's a Huntzberger."

"I don't care about his last name."

"Most girls do."

"I'm not most girls and he's your best friend." She grabs her blue dress and turns to head to she showers "I'll be back." She says in a faux Arnold accent.

It takes about a half an hour before she returns to her room. Wrapped in her robe, her hair on top of her head, a towel turban keeping it up.

"You're still here?" Rory says surprised to still see Finn sitting in her room.

"I was in the middle of timing the marathon between your roommate and her suitor. There might be a world record in the making." In the next room a loud sound comes from Doyle that clearly signifies the end, "or maybe not." He says.

She takes down her hair and even wet and disheveled he's amazed by her.

"What?" she says to his reflection.

"You look beautiful darling."

"I look like a wet dog." She laughs. "I thought you were going out with the boys tonight. You don't have to sit her and watch me get ready for dinner."

"I am. Not for another hour or so, some Chinese food and maybe some zydeco music, and maybe I want to hang out here and watch my girl get dressed for her big date."

She gives him a sideways glance and rolls her eyes. "Are we back to this again?"

"You're just friends, I know that, Love. I do know that." He assures her. He turns the radio on and flips though the books on her nightstand quietly as she curls her hair slightly and does her makeup. He turns his back respectfully as she dresses, and zips her up from behind as she checks herself in the mirror. "Stunning." He says as he kisses her neck softly.

She turns to face him and puts her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She smiles and kisses his lips, gently, almost timidly, and he smiles down at her. In the next room the sound of a knock at the door is replaced shortly by the screeching sound of Paris,

"Rory, your date is here." The annoying girl calls out.

Rory lets go of Finn and shakes her head and takes his hand and pulls him into the living area.

"Hey." She smiles at Logan, and Finn tries not to notice the way Logan's eyes light up as he sees her all dressed up.

"Looking good there, Ace." Logan says. "How ya doing, man?" He says slapping Finn on the arm.

"Remember if you two get tired of all the Huntzberger stimuli there's a live band playing tonight." Finn interjects the oddly quite room.

"Idiots." Is the only thing said for a second as Paris shakes her heads and goes back into her room.

"That girl has a way with words doesn't she?" Logan comments.

"Well, I'm ready if you are?" Rory says to Logan. He nods and she turns to give Finn another quick kiss. "Have fun. I'll call you when I get home."

Finn nods and follows the couple out. He watches as Logan opens the passenger door of his car for Rory and closes it after she's situated inside. He waves to them as they drive off and while Finn has always been a confident man he's a little nervous that he may have just handed his girlfriend off to his best friend unwittingly.

 _I never thought things would turn out this way_ _  
_ _Thought the drought would always hit every other place_ _  
_ _Thought that everyone made mistakes_ _  
_ _But not a friend that I see says why the long, long face_ __

 _Like wanting to know someone but never leaving your head_ _  
_ _Wanting to know the world but never leaving your bed_ _  
_ _Standing at the door of heaven, paralyzed with dread_ _  
_ _Cause things haven't quite gone as planned_ _  
_ _No things don't always go as planned_

Logan feel like he's been holding his breathe since the second Ace walked out of her room. Blue is definitely her color and she's beautiful in her dress and ready for dinner with his family. Something he's both terrified and excited about. Having her here by his side, in his home, and yet she's not his. She's Finn's. Plus it's his family and he can't help the anxiety that's risen sharply on their drive to his childhood home. It's been silent almost all they here, and he's thinking that maybe he should have warned her more about them, but much too quickly the not uncomfortable silence is over and he's parked in the driveway.

"Wow!" He can't even notice how adorable this one word is coming from her because he's now terrified. He hates this house.

"Uh, where are my keys? What did I do with my keys?"

"Just you're parents live here?" He can hear the awe in her voice but it's not really this amazing place she's seeing on the outside.

Logan finally finds his keys still in the ignition. He knows his nervousness is showing and he hates it. Most girls don't get to see anything other than the confident Logan he shows them.

"You look nervous." She says

"Huh, do I ..I'm just not sure what I got you into." He says honestly

"What do you mean?"

"Well my family's not going to take my sisters engagement too well and they can be a little vicious when annoyed." This girl has never met this family and yet she looks oddly calm, even after his warning. She's definitely calmer than him, shouldn't she be the scared one.

"Hey, relax, you do not have to be worried about me at all. Five years of Friday night dinners have prepared me for exactly this moment."

"Really?" He's amused, but somehow doesn't believe her. She doesn't know his family. She's a Gilmore, and the Gilmore's are nice and respectful and yes privileged, but they aren't snobs, at lest not like his family. He doubts there's anything in her Friday dinners that have prepared her for the drama she may be walking into.

"Remind me to tell you about the time my mom climbed out the second story window to get away from my grandmother." She laughs genuinely and walks away from him.

A second story window? He's intrigued… "Ahhhh I will."

Honor opens the door before he can knock, and he's glad that she doesn't even question that fact that he's knocking on the door of a place he calls home.

His sister ushers them into the house and he can hear the cute ooh and ahhs as Rory gets her first view of the museum he grew up in. He takes her hand to lead the way even though he knows he shouldn't but she doesn't pull away. The living room is quite and uncomfortable and he can tell Josh is terrified. His grandfather looks like he's just had an enema and he can see that his mother is one word away from a cigarette. As usual they are waiting on his father.

He introduces Rory to them, and makes a drink for her and his grandfather. The conversation is slow, and Rory makes every effort to get involved, noticing the Velasquez and telling his mother that there should be a docent at the door. His mother smiles tightly and thanks her, and he knows something is defiantly up. Normally she would have fallen all over herself to befriend a Gilmore, let alone someone telling her what a beautiful home she has. His mother is nothing but fake, and the fact that even that facade is showing tells him just how crazy this night might get.

When it's announced that his father won't be home soon, he escorts Rory into the dinning room. She's so fascinated with the art, and it so cute he can't help but smile. However inside he's afraid things are going to get much, much worse.

He and Rory make small talk, and she seems so comfortable with him that it makes him relax just a little. It feels good to have her by his side, even if at midnight the carriage will turn back into a pumpkin. Dinner is served, and it's not long before both his mother and grandfather have, for lack of a better word, lost their shit, over Josh and Honor getting engaged.

It's kind of a nightmare. They don't think Josh is Huntzberger material, even though they have been dating for three years. It's not fun, and to top it off his dad's not even home, and he knows his fathers really the mastermind behind this, but as usual he'll lets the rest of the family be the messengers. He afraid if he doesn't get out of there soon it's going to turn on him, and he's going to suggest they leave, when in fact, the conversation does turn to him.

"I'm just saying Honor, at lest when you bring someone home you could use a little desecration and intelligence. I mean look at Logan." His mother says.

Both Logan and Honor's heads shoot up at her. "Me?" Logan says.

"Well, yes dear, you don't bring anyone home, every, but when you finally do she's a Gilmore. She's got the right breeding and intelligence, even if that mother of hers tried to rid her of it. You bring home a girlfriend appropriate to this family and it's standing."

"I'm not his girlfriend.."

"She's not my …"

Both Rory and Logan try to interject at the same time, but his mother has excused herself and is on her way to the patio to light up. His grandfather is fuming and staring down a terrified Josh. Honor, he can tell, is tired. She loves Josh, and even if her family hates him, he's from the proper breeding and they will eventually give him. They just need to make their feelings about his "new" money clear. They need to establish their old money dominance.

He quickly ushers Rory to the front door. Only quietly apologizing to Honor as he goes. It's now or never. He needs to get Rory away from the madness and away from what he fears will be his mother turning the talk to his marriage. He and Honor will talk later and he will always be there for her. As he tries to get Rory into her coat and out the door his father finally decides to make an appearance.

"How do they know so much about me? Why do they not think he's good enough and yet they think I am. I mean, I may be a Gilmore, but my ancestors came over on the mayflower, just like Josh.."

"Don't try and analyze it. There's no rhyme or reason."

"I had a coming out party, I went to Chilton and Yale, and why are they not ok with Josh, when he did all that too. I mean he doesn't really say anything, at lest I noticed the Velasquez, but he's been around for three years and he loves Honor, and he seems like a good guy. Why are they more focused on me than on him."

"Because Josh isn't marrying the heir to the Huntzberger fortune, you are." He says before he can stop himself. She looks at him slightly taken aback by his words and he knows he can't take them back and he's just messed up majorly. "I gotta get outta here." He says.

"Logan, perfect." Mitchum says as he closes their front door behind him. Logan shakes his head and hands Rory her clutch. He needs to get away from her and this family. "Did they start dinner? Is it some sort of precious fish dish, cause I'm dying for a steak? You're Rory I assume.." He initiates a handshake with her. He too is clearly thrilled at this paring and it's driving Logan crazy. "I've heard a lot about you."

"We're leaving." Logan asserts. He's heard a lot about her?! What his father really means is that he's done a lot of research and she's the right type of persona and he's thrilled his son has finally brought girl home and that it's time to tie this up and write a prenup and get things going and Logan is nowhere near ready to become his father.

His anger is seething.

"What? Why?" He father claps him on the shoulder.

"You know why." Logan counters. He knows his father is playing dumb, that he doesn't want Honor marrying Josh anyone than his mother or grandfather and that he's hoping that really it won't matter because Logan will have finally stepped up and shown he's ready for marriage, and it's eating at Logan. He knows he brought her here that he wanted to spend time with her but it's brought up the whole reason he pushed her away to begin with. He's not ready to take over the company, to grow up, to become the Heir, and one dinner with her and he's dad's practically frothing at the mouth.

"I've had a long day Logan, I don't want to play any games. Is dinner over?" He asks point blank. Rory is still standing uncomfortably by his side.

"No, the Huntzberger family Shanghai is over, dinner however is still going on."

"OH, ok, what happened? Did..Oh no, why is your mother smoking?" And lades and gentleman there you have it, Mitchum Huntzberger winning the academy award for best actor in a drama series, he thinks as his father plays surprised and annoyed for all it's worth.

"We have to go." Logan heads towards the door, Rory in tow, who still takes the moment of silence to tell the man before her that it's been a pleasure, even though she just sat through an attack on his sisters fiancé and being told she's basically the perfect model for Logan's future wife, she still shows grace.

He drives her home in silence. The same way he drove her to his home, and he knows it's wrong. It's wrong because the silence is because he's afraid she's going to see where he comes from and write him off. See the way his family is and the way his father is. His father, a man she has clearly looked up to, just treated her like crap and there's nothing he can do.

He sees Paris is already home and leaves her at her door, too annoyed with everything to deal with Paris.

She says good night, and he tells her he'll call her tomorrow, even if he's not sure she'll want to hear from him. He walks home, slowly. It's been a crazy night; his parent's of course hating Josh and showing their true colors, and they way the basically said that Rory is perfect girl. He hates them, and the responsibilities they push on him. He doesn't want that life. He's not sure what exactly he wants to be when he "grows up" but he knows that he doesn't want to be Mitchum.

Back in his room, he's glad Lannie isn't home. It's quiet and he sits on the couch in the darkness. He replays the entire night in his mind. Finn being totally cool with Ace coming to dinner, the horrific dinner where Shira practically married him off to his best friends girl, his sister is tears as Josh, as usual, just sits there silent. You can't be passive and be in the Huntzberger family, as much as he likes Josh, that doesn't really bode well for a long and happy marriage.

He pours himself a scotch and drinks it in one fell swoop. It doesn't take long for the strength of the drink to shake Logan out of his self-pity party. He soon begins to realize what a major ass he'd been to Ace. She has just wanted to make a connection, to have a fun night with her friend and instead she got, well, Huntzbergered, by him more than his family, and to top it all off she'd not even gotten anything to eat. Logan knows how important food is this girl and he can't believe he's forgotten to feed her. That could be a mistake he may never come back from.

Knowing he needs to apologize for his family, and more importantly for himself he heads back out the door and runs to her dorm. Knocking, he waits to see her beautiful face.

"Yes?" it's Paris who opens the door to his dismay, and an usual she irritated.

"Can I talk to Rory."

"I'm not really sure if you can hold an intelligent conversation, considering your money has made the art of conversation practically unnecessary."

"Is she here Paris?" he questions growing impatient her pettiness.

"Sadly, no. Her annoying Aussie of a boyfriend took her dinner since apparently you forgot how necessary food is to Gilmore."

"Thank you Paris." He says, trying to stay calm and friendly to the crazy girl, as he turns to leave.

"Wow, at lest your upbringing still keeps you courteous." She stammers as she closes the door.

Other than his money he's not sure why Paris hates him, considering her degree of wealth is substantial. He puts his hands in his pockets as he heads home. It's too late. Clearly Rory has told Paris and by now Finn the full events of the evening. He's sure Finn is already planning on how to get back at Mitchum and keep Ace away from him after hearing how the family just LOVES Rory.

So instead of spending an albeit ill advised evening with an amazing girl he's going home alone and she's with the guy she loves.

 _never thought things would turn out this way_ _  
_ _Thought the drought would always hit every other place_ _  
_ _Thought that everyone made mistakes_ _  
_ _But not a friend that I see says why the long, long face_ __

 _Everybody sins_ _  
_ _But finding good within is critical_ _  
_ _Even within yourself_

Lyrics are When Things Don't Quite Go As Planned by Emily Elbert


	4. Chapter 4 - Keeping My Distance

Guess whose back… back again…

Yes, It's me! And more importantly it's CHAPTER 4! I've had a really good week health wise, so I'm taking every opportunity to write. I've got 5 written as well just needs editing and tons of ideas in my head.

I think now that I'm not working on any other fics at all, all my energy is finally coming to the surface for this story, and I am so, so very thankful that you are still reading and enjoying.

I've had the same question asked a couple of time so I'm going to address here.. This is a FinnFic and here Finn and Rory the PDLP are Canon. That being said I still love Rogan and do intend to at lest get into them and their reaction and relationship of sorts or maybe more in later chapters. This story, right now, will be spanning a long time frame, such as the 10-year time jump in the revival. So there's a lot to cover.

I hope that clears it up and that you still enjoy reading this, as much as I enjoy the outlet of writing it.

PLEASE NOTE THERE IS A SEX SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE, YOU CAN SKIP IT. IT'S NOT HELLA GRAPHIC.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and hope that ASP doesn't hate that I've taken her scenes and adjusted to add Finn.

Chapter 4 – * Keeping My Distance

I'm keeping my calendar open  
Even if it takes me years  
'Til you figure out what your plan is  
You figure out all of your fears  
I don't wanna know anything about her  
Or what you feel like you have to defend  
But I've seen your situation  
And the world she keeps you in

I'm keeping my distance  
I'm keeping my distance  
And I'll wait until my time is here  
I'm keeping my distance  
I'm keeping my distance  
And I'll wait until you make it clear

"He did what?" Finn says the confusion clear on his face. He's known Mitchum for years, most of his life actually and NEVER, not once, in that entire time has he ever apologized for his family or his words, and he has certainly never offered some random girl a job to make up for it. "Let me try and clarify this love. Mitchum, Logan's father, Heir Huntzberger, master of all that is holy in the journalistic world, showed up at the YDL and offered you a job?"

"Internship." She clarifies. She's rummaging around in her room at her mom's house. "I mean, I said no at first, I didn't want him to think that I was using his son just to get a job, you know."

"Isn't that exactly what you did love?" He teases

"Ha, ha, very funny. I'm not friends with Logan simply because of who his father is. Maybe it's a bonus, but it's not why I care about him, but then Mitchum kind of made a lot of sense and so yeah, I took it. I mean its Mitchum Hutzberger."

"You care about him, huh?"

"Mitchum?" She says disgusted. Then laughs and shrugs her shoulder, "I guess he's good looking for an older man but I don't think I'd say care…"

"Logan, you said you cared about Logan." Finn says as he plays with box of cornstarch on her dresser.

Rory laughs as she turns back to her wardrobe, "Of course I care about him. He's my friend."

She pulls out an outfit she thinks she might like to wear on Monday. "Hey, what's going on with you?"

"Nothing." He says as he sits the box back down.

"No, it's not nothing. I know you, and something's up."

"Ok, so I guess then I'll just throw it all out there. Before I asked you out I cleared it with Logan that there was nothing going on with you guys, but I never thought to ask you that same question and while I love that my best friend and my girlfriend get along, I don't want to be blind sided."

There's silence in the room as Rory takes in all he's just said. "Babe," she says as sits on her bed and taps for him to sit next to her.

"So, while part of me wants to focus on why you felt you needed to clear it with Logan before you asked me out, I will instead, talk about what I think you're asking me. Yes, I was interested in Logan, I think that much was pretty obvious since I was the one basically asking him out, but I also thought it was clear that he wasn't interested and since whatever there was between he and I never really got past that "interested" stage, it wasn't really a hard thing for me to move past. You asked me out, and I said yes because I liked you, and the more time I spent with you the more I liked you, and the less I thought about him, or Dean or anyone else."

"Does that include your precious Jess, writer extraordinaire?" he chuckles, knowing she would always have a soft spot for the boy.

"Yes, that includes Jess." She smiles and takes his face in her hands, "It's you my handsome boy that has my heart."

After her words there's a glitch in the silence, because as much as they talk and laugh together, and as often as they kiss and touch they have not yet said the L word.

"Does that mean that one day something of mine might hold a place on your dresser like that box of God knows what?" He gestures.

"I hope not." She responds and he turns a head back to her curiously.

"I hope not, because that there is a memory of what Dean and I had, past tense. It's something to remind me of good times that have gone away, and I guess I'm just hoping that when I have something of yours on my dresser it will be your wallet or your watch that you put on every morning before you leave."

"You know I love you, Gilmore." He says sweetly. "I'm not usually a jealous bloke, but I've also not said I love you to anyone before so I guess that changes the game."

"Ok," she stands and pulls him up with her, "lets make a deal, right here and now. This," she gestures between them, "Is not a game and we will not treat it as such. I'll always be honest with you and I expect the same. Deal?"

He leans in and kisses her. It is soft and honest and Rory can feel herself tingle under his touch.

"Agreed. Now can we go back to my place and play…" he insinuates

"Who says we have to leave?"

"Here? In the very virginal room of little Rory Gilmore?"

"I wasn't that virginal!" she says

He responds by picking up the Chilton uniform skirt that had been thrown across her bed while she rummaged, "I bet this was never once worn an inch above the knee."

"It….."

"And I don't mean my birthday party, Love, though I must say a very big thank you for that present."

"Jackass." She slaps him playfully and then falls back on her single bed. He leans over her and she is confortable lying beneath him and she locks her legs around his waste as he gently kisses her neck.

She reaches for the button on his shirt and begins to undress him. He momentarily tries to stop her, as he's unsure about the ramification of having sex with his girlfriend in her mother's home. Without a word Rory pushes him back and gets up. She locks the door and pushes the desk chair under the knob.

After returning to the bed she kisses him and finishes unbuttoning his shirt and removes and it from his body. She pushes him back on the bed and climbs atop him. She leans down and her hair brushes his chest. Pulling back she pulls her t-shirt over her head and looks down at him.

He can see the want in her eyes and the red of her lace bra make him stand at immediate attention. He pulls himself up into a sitting position. Her legs wrap around him and he pulls her in for a deeper, longer kiss while he runs his hands down her shoulder blades and undoes the hooks of her bra. He tosses it aside and begins to kiss his way down to nipples.

She closes her eyes and just lets herself feel him and this moment. It's not something she does often, just live in the here and now. She's always so focused on her plans and her schoolwork and where she wants to go in life, that sometimes she forgets about the right now.

This is part of the joy that Finn brings into her life. She's always thought so much and so hard about her relationships. About where they are going and what to expect and what she wants, that she so rarely takes the time to simply enjoy the relationship. And while she's not exactly an expert on sex, what she is an expert on is herself and she's never felt more comfortable being with someone, in every aspect of the word.

As he licks and sucks on her nipples she rolls her head back and moans. It feels so good. He waits for her to make the next move before taking it any further. While he's usually more aggressive with girls, he actually cares about what she thinks of him afterwards so he always lets her takes the reins and she does. She leans down to kiss him, her cheek grazing his, and she reaches down between her legs and begins to unzip his slacks.

He can't help the breath that catches in his throat as he feels her hands close around him. They've had the sex talk, his numbers vs. her number but what she doesn't realize is that numbers don't mean shit. She may be way less "experienced" than him, but she's more brazen and comfortable in her own skin than most girls. He loves how sure she is in what she wants.

He again gasps as she lowers herself onto him; his hands closing around her hips to hold her in place. She's wet, so wet and he's barely had to do anything. It amazes him that she gets like that for him. For him. Not his money or is prestige, which realistically is what most girls got turned on by. They didn't know him, didn't care to.

He loses track of time when he's with her and he doesn't know how long they've been at it since that first kiss but he's heard her cum at lest twice before he finds himself burying his face in her hair and crushing his body against hers as he too finds his release.

The room is warm and he rolls himself off of her and she adjusts to lie in the crook of his arm; her face on his chest, her hands playing with his chest hair.

"I take back the virginal part." He laughs.

She smacks him and in the near distance they hear the click of a key in a lock.

"Crap my mom." She says and jumps up, quickly pulling on her clothes and fixing her hair. He does the same, but still has his shirt off when she pulls open the door.

Standing in the kitchen, scared by the scraping sound of the door being flung quickly open is Lorelei. She looks amused at the sight of her hastily dressed daughter and the shirtless Finn standing there.

"I said you should address the issue of the internship, …" she laughs.

"Oops." Is all Rory says in reply. The conversation of sex between mother and daughter has not been an easy subject.

"From what I hear love you're the one that wears a shirt with a penis made of rhinestones." He says as he pulls on his shirt and walks into the kitchen in his socks. He grabs the coffee pot and fills the grinds the way only a Gilmore can drink and adds water.

"I forgot about that shirt. My mom had my car towed once because I wore it Friday night dinner."

"So I've heard." He laughs.

Lorelei watches as Finn and Rory move around the kitchen, amused; he with the coffeepot, she grabbing the cups and a soda for him, who doesn't drink coffee.

"One day my boy, you will learn to drink coffee." She says patting him on the shoulder and sitting down to allow the young couple the run of the kitchen.

Rory pours the coffee for her and her mom, she next fills a cup with ice for Finns soda and in the background the handsome Finn is pulling a package out of the refrigerator.

He opens the butcher paper wrapped package on the counter and pulls out three steaks. "I brought dinner." He says.

"I'm sorry do you expect me to cook that?" Lorelei looks horrified, " I'll call Luke."

"I'm going to cook it, Love. "

"A man that knows how to cook… good catch my child."

"And…." Rory says handing her mother a coffee cup.

"OH MY GOD, will you marry me?!" Lorelei gets down on one knee to propose to Finn after just one sip of his coffee.

"I'm afraid my heart is taken." He laughs.

"Why did I have to have a kid? My God this is good." She says again taking another sip.

Lorelei must admit she didn't see this relationship working. I mean after all they only met because her very book smart daughter was falling for that trust fund brat of a kid, Logan. Sure he had the right upbringing, and family and blah blah blah, but she didn't trust him. And then just as suddenly as she'd seen them slow dancing at her parent's wedding she was told there was nothing going on and then like nothing had ever happened her daughter was dating Logan's friend Robert and then some Aussie with an accent.

Not that Lorelei ever did the right thing when it came to guys, but it seemed unwise to her, to date a guys friends if you were interested in him. All she could hear in her heard were Bel Biv Devoe lyrics:

 _The low pro hoe she'll be cut like an aaa-FRO_ _  
_ _See what you're sayin', huh, she's a winner to you_ _  
_ _But I know she's a loser (How do you know?)_ _  
_ _Me and the crew used to do her!_

Politically correct, no. A great thing to think about your daughter, no, but Lorelei can't help the way her brain thinks. After all she DOES have shirt with a penis on it.

But soon, she realized that this Aussie wasn't just another guy. He wasn't just Logan's friend. He seemed to really care for daughter, and the more she saw them together, the more she was pleasantly surprised how they just seemed to fit. His "I'm so debonair, and ready for anything at the drop of a hat" attitude, seemed to compliment her "I must make a pro vs. con list before doing anything" daughter.

The smiles she saw on Rory's face were genuine, and she brought Finn home anytime she could. He had yet to really get the tour of the town, but he'd been here and her grandparent's house too. This seemed real now, and as much as Lorelei grew up hating anything society, Rory seemed to flourish in it, by Finn's side her daughter simply glowed.

 _If you don't want to rush it baby_ _  
_ _Well then by all means don't_ _  
_ _But I'm gonna wait for the day when_ _  
_ _When you see that it's me you want_ _  
_ _I can see, I can tell that you need me_ _  
_ _You know that I need you too_ _  
_ _So why on earth can't you ever let her go_ _  
_ _Will you ever try anything new_

 _I'm keeping my distance_ _  
_ _I'm keeping my distance_ _  
_ _And I'll wait until my time is here_ _  
_ _I'm keeping my distance_ _  
_ _I'm keeping my distance_ _  
_ _And I'll wait until you make it clear_

Dinner with Rory's mother had been nice. Finn genuinely liked the woman. She was fearless. Back in Rory's dorm however he's was dealing with trying to get her dressed to go for drinks with the guys, and attempting to pry her away from the stack of information she'd printed on Mitchum.

Aside from listening to Paris sing Walking on Sunshine Finn can't imagine that the rest of his night could get worse.

"Hey, learn a new song, or I'm tying you to a chair and putting on Hotel Rwanda again."

"It's love baby. Deal." Paris says. She clearly in love, but what about being with Doyle makes her happy, Finn will never understand. The boy looks like a rodent, though maybe from the sounds he's heard coming from Paris's room that's not a problem for her, consider he fucks like a bunny.

"You're not gonna use that as a microphone are you?" Rory asks dryly.

It amuses Finn, because he knows she's happy too, she's just not a vocal as Paris is about it.

"Oh no reverend has the town banned dancing and singing? I'm really happy…" he hears her in the background talking as long winded and crazy as only Paris can but he tunes her out.

Until he hears her ask, "So, how are things with Finn?"

"You wanna hand me that brush?" he hears her say. It nice to know she's as happy as he hopes she is.

There's a knock at the door and Finn just knows it's going to be Doyle and he's preparing to rush his girl out of the room because he really can't spend another night listening to them when he hears,

"It's Logan."

What's Logan doing here? He thought they were meeting the rest of the guys at the bar.

"Evening, Ace." He hears as she opens the door.

Paris makes some insinuating comment about their relationship and he's not sure exactly what she says but he hears Rory say, "Hey you wanna see my room? It's far away from here."

"Super idea." Logan responds before he sees them both entering the room. Finn is now lying across her bed. One of her very few stuffed animals on his chest.

"Hey man." Logan says as he sees Finn.

"Logan, how was your day, you knob?'

Logan laughs but has a weird expression of his face, "What are you thinking about mate?" Finn asks.

Logan turns to Rory, "I'm wondering weather or not you've woken up to Paris standing over you with a knife."

Rory looks unfazed by what he's asking and answers,"Not recently. She's been in a good mood."

"Why is that?" He asks, because luckily he's not had to witness to the Paris/Doyle sex marathon.

"Because she's in love."

"With Doyle?"

"Yes, with Doyle and do not mock or make fun because when Paris is happy, the whole world is happy. When she's not happy the whole world is Deadwood."

There's no reason to worry, Finn knows this logically. It's his girl and his best friend, but he doesn't know if he'll ever get use to the easy banter between the two.

"Got it. You hungry?" Logan asks.

Finn, feeling the need to remind them he's there says, "We ate at her mums, but I'm feeling the need to get all scotched up."

"Yes, just let me get my sweater." Rory says and turns to open her closet.

"Hey," she smirks at Finn and then turns towards Logan, "Hey, what do you think of this dress? Does it look news papery enough?"

Finn laughs, she's asked him this question like a hundred times. She's so nervous about this job and it's adorable.

"What?" Logan looks confused.

"I'm trying to figure out to what to wear to my first day on the job at the paper."

"You got a new job, Ace, that amazing!" he exclaims.

"Ahh a new job with your father, mate." Finn adds.

"My father?"

"Yeah, after the whole dinner debacle he came by the Daily News.."

"He came here?"

"Live and in person my boy. Right up to her desk.."

"Yeah, so anyway he came here to, you know, sort of apologize and try and make things better. He's not a bad guy you know."

"SO many things are wrong with that statement." Logan says.

"So he offered me an internship at the new Stamford paper he just bought. I'll just be kind of shadowing him, you know. Learning the business from the inside."

Logan is so not happy about this new development. His father is an ass, at lest to him, and he's pretty sure now that Mitchum knows who Rory is he's going to try and find a way to push them together. She is after all a Gilmore, and Emily and Richard are long time family friends, and what better love connection could his father hope for.

He knows he's going to try and manipulate her or worse, and he wants to shut this down right here and now, but how the hell can he do that without looking like an ass. This is a great opportunity for her. It's the connection she was hoping to make at dinner, three fold. This job could very well be a jumping off point for her and her career and who was he to ruin it for her.

"I want to look professional but not too Louis Laney, and I don't want to look like a collage kid." She's still talking.

"You are a collage kid."

"That's what I've been saying mate. For the last three days." Finn laughs.

"Three days? This all happened three days ago?" Logan is uncomfortable and Finn can see what Rory doesn't. He has been Logan's mate for most of his life and in Logan's silence he can tell something is wrong. The thing is it's most likely the same thing Finn has been concerned with. Mitchum is a shark in the business world and a worlds class asshole, and just like him, Finn know Logan is probably terrified of what Mitchum will do to her.

"Not on Monday, on Monday I'm a newspaper woman and I have to look like a newspaper woman."

"Whatever you wear will be fine."

"I'm so excited."

"I can tell."

"Last night I couldn't sleep so I googled you father."

Finn shakes his head. Logan will now get the introduction to the Mitchum Huntzberger stalker files.

"Excuse me? You what now?" Logan raises an eyebrow and glances at Finn who simply nods him in the direction Rory has moved.

"12,053 items came up. I could only pull up a couple thousand but it really helped. He was born in 1953, Episcopalian, 2nd of four children, oldest boy, Yale undergrad, star of the track team, no grad school, interesting."

She's flipping though the stack of papers and Finn laughs loudly as he sees the horrified looks spreading across Logan's face.

'THEN he had a couple of lost years, kind of a blank page, a little Jesus thing going on there. Worked as a reporter and editor for two of the Huntzberger papers before taking over as CEO of the company. I mean when you look at all of his accomplishments, the man must never sleep. Oh, um hum.. Four hours a night just like Clinton."

During this diatribe Logan has tried to interject several times and he and Finn make eye contact on more than one occasion trying not to laugh at the beautiful girl standing between them.

"You don't have a wall in a secret room with pictures of my father pasted all over it do you?" Logan deadpans.

"Logan, I'm going to be interning for him. I need to know everything about him. Is he an egghead? Because he seems very roll up the sleevesy. But he's written about everything. From Foreign Affairs to domestic politics. He had a wine column for God's sake. I should learn more about wine."

"Look Rory," Logan begins. He wants to help her, he really does, but when the subject is his father, she has probably learned more about the stranger he calls dad in her online research than in has in his entire life. The two aren't exactly friends, or even father and son. Most of the time they are father and employee.

"What are his politics? He's unbelievably neutral in his writing. Right wing? Left wing? Middle wing? OH, the man was short listed for the Pulitzer for covering the Iranian hostage crisis when he was 25!"

"Yeah I heard something about that." That is what Logan has heard all his life. "By the time I was 25 son, blah blah blah…" Like Logan is suppose to be exactly like him, like by NOT doing exactly as he's done Logan is some sort of let down. He hates hearing about this stuff.

"25! How did he do that, especially considering his lost years? He's a born journalist."

She's just excited and wants to learn more, wants to make a great impression on this man that can directly affect her career passion, Logan tells himself. The problem is, to Logan all of this is just more of slap in the face. One more reminder that he's not his father, that he's not as accomplished, that he's not yet a graduate, that if it was his father who had, had a chance with a girl like Rory he'd of slept only three hours a night to make sure no one else stood a chance.

"Come on, tell me something." She says. The smile and hope on her face that she has this _in_ with Logan to impress THE Mitchum Huntzberger is clear. She wants her friend to help her out.

"He hates peas." Is all Logan says. Across the room he hears Finn snicker. Both he and Rory give Finn an annoyed look.

"Logan, I need your help." She says. But the funny thing is, she doesn't. His father must have already read her work from the YDL and even the Chilton paper long before he offered her a job. His father doesn't go about these things lightly. Even though Logan wants to think the worst of his father, really he just think his father sees her a potential Huntzberger and he wants to start the ass kissing early.

"Rory, my dad and I basically have two conversation. Logan, you're not living up to your potential and Logan, when you're sailing close hulled wait until you gain that last bit of boat speed until you pull in the jib sheet. That's it."

"But…"

"Ace… You've learned more about my father in one day then I've learned in my whole life."

"He's not lying, Love. The man's a mystery even to his own son."

"You're gonna be fine. Now I thought we'd established we're all hungry." Logan wants desperately to change the subject.

"I'm dying for a drink you wankers and I'd appreciate if we could finally meet Colin and Robert so they can stop blowing up my phone." Finn says as he shows them the 13 missed calls.

"Yes, ok, let's go." She says setting down the mountain of paperwork.

"Oh wait, your dad covered Haiti in 1985 must learn more about Haiti. Got it." She scribbles as Logan opens the doors and Finn behind her grabs the pen out of her hand playfully to stop the writing.

"Ok, lets go. Hey, have you ever discussed…" she starts again.

"Peas, Ace, Peas." Logan says as he gently puts his hand on her shoulder and ushers her out the door.

Finn closes it behind him and the two men head to the front door as Rory says her goodbyes to Paris.

"If he hurts her, mate, I've got no qualm about putting a hit out on your father. You ok with that?"

"I've got a trust fund waiting to be accessed if you need more money to pay the hit man." Logan adds.

"Deal." Finn says and the two shake on it

"What's the deal? What are we shaking on?" Rory asks as she stands between them.

 _Where will you find the strength_ _  
_ _I can't hold you against your will_ _  
_ _You keep me at arm's length_ _  
_ _I'm reaching out to hold you still, yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _I can see that you need me_ _  
_ _You know that I need you too_ _  
_ _So why on earth can't you ever let her go_ _  
_ _Will you ever try anything new_

 _I'm keeping my distance_ _  
_ _I'm keeping my distance_ _  
_ _And I'll wait until my time is here_ _  
_ _I'm keeping my distance_ _  
_ _I'm keeping my distance_

* Lyrics are Keeping My Distance by Martina McBride


	5. Dani California

What's up everyone? I had a couple of good days so it got this edited and chapter 6 almost written. I'm so glad you guys are still reading and enjoying this.. please keep reading, and letting me know what you think.

Disclaimer: The rights of GG belong to ASP and WB, I am but a lowly fan.

Chapter 5 – *Dani California

 _Getting born in the state of Mississippi_ _  
_ _Papa was a copper, and her mama was a hippy_ _  
_ _In Alabama she would swing a hammer_ _  
_ _Price you got to pay when you break the panorama_ _  
_ _She never knew that there was anything more than poor_ _  
_ _What in the world does your company take me for?_ _  
_ _Black bandanna, sweet Louisiana_ _  
_ _Robbing on a bank in the state of Indiana_ _  
_ _She's a runner_ _  
_ _Rebel, and a stunner_ _  
_ _On her merry way saying baby, watcha gonna?_ _  
_ _Looking down the barrel of a hot metal forty-five_ _  
_ _Just another way to survive_

"I can't believe I'm in Palm Springs! Where's the beach?" Rory asks confused as she stands out on the balcony of the hotel suite she and the gang are sharing.

"No beach, Love, desert." Finn says as he comes up behind her.

"I was under the impression that spring break in Palm Springs was all beach parties and binkies, and getting black out drunk. Was I totally wrong all this time?'

"Only about the beach part. It's pool parties and bikinis and black out drinking unless you want to head out to New Port Beach or Dana Point."

"I always wanted to meet a Newpsie!"

"Newpsie?" Finn asks. "Is this another language I should know?"

"OMG what if I meet a Ryan! I'll have you know if I meet Ryan Atwood I get a hall pass."

"You're giving her a hall pass?" Colin questions as he walks out onto the balcony. "I'm not sure that's a good idea while we're in Palm Sprigs, unless of course you get one too. Kind of an open relationship type thing."

"Whose got an open relationship?" Logan says as he and Stephanie join them.

"Apparently Finn and Rory do."

"It only applies to a bloke named Ryan Atwood from New Port beach, whoever the hell that is." Finn laughs as he takes a seat and Rory follows and sits on his lap.

"Ok, you can have Ryan if you can find me a Seth. I'm totally down for the nerd boys. You just know they are going to make millions so that I can keep living the life to which I've become accustomed."

"Doing nothing, going to spas, shopping?" Colin says.

"Exactly." Stephanie responds cheerfully. She's completely ok with living the stereotype. She's a happy girl, with a great personality that looks like she could be on the cover a magazine and she fully intends to keep living in the lap of luxury.

"Am I totally lost here? Who are these Seth and Ryan people and why are we willing to share our women with them."

"Our women?" everyone turns towards Robert.

"The O.C." Logan says laughing.

"Yes, Logan the O.C. is near by. Are we planning a beach trip while we're here?" Finn says.

"No, Ryan and Seth, it's from the TV show The O.C. About a bunch of rich kids who live the high life and the kids Seth's family takes in Ryan who's a boy from the wrong side of the tracks."

Everyone looks at him shocked. "What?" he says.

"Logan, I may learn to like you yet." Rory say and walk over to him. She messes up his hair playfully as she walks towards her and Finn's bedroom, "For now I'll take some dinner and some pool lounging, though. Steph you in?"

"I'm in. Let me grab by wrap." She heads out and the rest of the gang prepares to leave for dinner too. The hotel does after all serve dinner by the pool so they won't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Before long they all have a drink in hand as the music blares through the hotels outdoor speakers. Finn and Colin and Logan are in the pool and Rory and Stephanie watch from a table.

"I can't believe we are finally here. I've been counting down the days till this trip." Stephanie says as she ships her drink. It's blue and alcoholic and it makes her happy.

"I figured you'd rather be on a LDB escapade."

"Don't get me wrong, those are fun, bu my God girl they are so much work! I'd much rather sit here pool side, drink in hand and gawk openly at the man candy in the pool."

"And they are quite some man candy." Rory laughs.

Finn makes brief eye contact with Rory and winks, as a ball of some sort to bring his attention back to the boys pelts him.

"He is so smitten." Steph says.

"I'm kinda smitten too." Rory reply's back.

"You are? I thought you and Finn…"

"I was talking about Finn, who were you talking about?"

"Logan." Steph says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Logan's smitten? It's about time.. whose the girl?"

Stephanie looks at Rory like she's daft, "You…"

"Me?" Rory says shocked. "I think you've got that all wrong. He and I are just friends."

"Maybe YOU are just friends, but the way that boy looks at you, man I'd give anything to have him look at me like that."

"You like Logan?"

"Always have, always will. But I'm just Steph, and he's seen me in pigtails and braces, and that's how he'll always see me. It's ok. I'm use to it by now. Life goes on and there's tons of other money bags out there to talk out of a prenup." She laughs.

"I'm sorry, but I really think you've got it all wrong. Logan and I are friends, good friends, maybe on the way to best friends, but friends."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night girl." She takes a final sip of her drink, stands and adjusts her barely there bikini, "Time to start working, don't worry I'll leave you're two boys alone." She playfully slaps Rory on arm smiling.

Rory smiles at the teasing and watches at Stephanie enters the pool. Most of the male gaze in the pool is drawn her direction. The girl is beautiful, and in that bathing suit, demands their attention. The water area has boys from all over but it's not hard to distinguish the ones with money from those who barely scraped together the funds for spring break, and she immediately heads towards the first of those.

Rory feels a few drops of water next to her and turns her attention to the wet boy standing next to her.

"Hope I didn't get you." Logan says as he grabs a towel from the back of a chair, smirking. He's wearing only his swim trunks and he dries his head and chest before pulling on a wife beater and ordering another drink from the waiter.

"I'm good." She says, now a bit uncomfortable after Stephanie's words.

"You sure you don't want a drink, Ace?" he asks before the waiter walks away.

"I'm good, thanks. "She says.

He sits down across from her and takes the last sip of his beer. Not his usual drink of choice but this time he's more about relaxing then getting drunk.

There is silence at the table until the waiter brings his beer.

"Are you drinking chocolate milk?" She says as his empty drink is replaced with a full one.

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. What are you drinking? It looks like chocolate milk cascading down the side.

"It's Guinness. That's the famous Guinness head. Want a taste?"

"Ummm no."

"Come on, Ace, just try it."

"It looks gross."

"But it taste great.." he says and smacks his lips together as he take another gulp of the liquid.

She looks at him disgusted, but intrigued, "You know you wanna try it. Just one sip… for friendship." He eggs her on.

"Fine. One sip!" she says

"That's my girl." He laughs and hands her the tall glass with Guinness etched into the side.

She takes a small sip of the somewhat thick liquid. Her eyes light up, "It's good."

"Definitely not chocolate milk, huh." He says.

"Better." She smiles and stop a waiter who is walking by to order her own.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you, Ace."

"You're definitely something." Says

They turn their attention to the group in the pool. Colin is currently holding Finn underwater, but Finn springs out of the water in flourish and turns the tables.

"You're good for him, you know." Logan says.

"Excuse me?' she says caught off guard.

"Finn… he's really gotten his shit together since you guys. It's good to see. I mean, don't get me wrong, I've loved Finn as well, Finn, forever, but it's great to see him doing so well."

"Well thank you, but I think maybe I'm the one HE'S been good for."

"How do you figure that?" Logan laughs

Rory smiles, "Well for one, I doubt I would ever be here, enjoying spring break in Palm Springs, if not for him, and well you guys. You've definitely made me rethink my somewhat sheltered life I've led."

"Somewhat?" He raises an eyes brow and smirks.

"Shut up." She tosses a tortilla chip at him across the table.

 _California, rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California, show your teeth  
She's my priestess  
I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _She's a lover, baby, and a fighter  
Should've seen it coming when I got a little brighter  
With a name like Dani California  
Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya  
A little loaded, she was stealing another breath  
I love my baby to death_

All too quickly the daylight has faded and the gang has retired to their suite, and rooms to relax, and nap before heading out to experience the nightlife.

"I'd think I'd really rather stay in bed and read. I'm exhausted."

"That's what nap time is for, Love. To catch your breath before you drink and dance the night away." Finn says as he flops on the bed next to her. He reaches in and gently takes the book she's already reading out of her hand, "You can read anytime. I want to show off my girl to all these red-blooded men. Give'em just a taste of what their missing."

"Is that suppose to be a compliment?" she rolls her eyes.

"Yeees?" he drags.

She laughs and lies back on the pillow, feeling weird not having a book in her hand.

"You know, Logan said he thinks I've been a good influence on you."

"I won't argue that. The boy has a point."

"You know I'm not trying to change you right? I like the boy I met with the black fingernail paint."

"I know Love, but that guy, he'd rather be sober and remember his time with you then drink his life away."

She looks uncertain.

"What's on your mind, mother?" He questions.

"Still with the mother?!"

"Well when you get like this you're not my girl, you've got some serious thoughts going on. I know you pro/con list face." He says and pulls her onto his chest, his arm around her.

"I just, I don't want you to be someone you're not, just for me."

"And you think all I am is a bloke who lives in a hangover haze?"

"Well, no, but.."

"There's no but, Love. I won't say I don't like my liquor. I plan on drinking tonight an amount that would make even a Bogan blush. However, on the daily, I want to be a man, that I can be proud of, and yes a man you can be proud of. I'm being who I want to be."

"You're sure?" She raises her head off his chest and looks into his eyes to find confirmation.

"I'm sure.. Now… can we get a gubbie?" he smirks.

"If I don't understand it, I can't do it." She laughs.

She knows he's just said something sexual to her, but it's most likely something in Aussie to confuse her.

Finn wags an eyebrow at her but doesn't elaborate, he was only joking with her. He does want to go out tonight, and he does intent to drink like a fish so that means, they need to get some shut eye before hand.

She reaches down and pulls up a light throw blanket to cover them and lays back in the crook in of his arm, her head and hand on his chest.

"You smell like chlorine, babe."

"mmm hhhh" he says, as he's already beginning to fall asleep. Her in his arms is possibly the most comfortable he's ever been, and he can't help but relax and dream about what he hopes will be the rest of his life.

 _California, rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California, show your teeth  
She's my priestess  
I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Who knew the other side of you?  
Who knew that others died to prove?  
Too true to say goodbye to you  
Too true to say, say, say_

"Ok, seriously girl you look so freakin HOT! You should really wear my clothes more often."

Stephanie is staring at Rory in the full-length mirror of her room like a piece of meat.

"I'm taken, and straight, Steph." Rory says laughing.

"I'm neither." The blonde laughs and adjusts her own hair in the mirror. "Serious though, Finn is going to flip when he sees you."

"You think?" Rory is a bit uncomfortable in the clothes she's wearing, but after her nap she did some thinking. Finn was right, there was nothing wrong with cutting loose once in a while, and anything she'd packed to wear could never be considered, club attired. So while he slept, she sneaked over to Stephanie's and asked for her help.

The girl was more than thrilled. "I love makeovers!" She's squealed.

While Rory didn't consider it exactly a makeover, it was more like Sandy at the end of Grease. She intended to show up at the club and render her Zuko speechless.

The girl in the mirror was wearing a "little black dress". It was shorter than anything she usually wore and definitely low cut. But even she had to admit she looked good. Her makeup was shades of burgundy that compliments the earrings and necklace of the same color. She felt very grown up, and something she almost never felt… sexy.

There was a knock at the door, "Hey Steph have you seen Ace, Finn is looking for her?"

"I'm in here Logan. Just getting ready to go."

"I'll let him know." He answered.

"How is it you're with Finn but Logan is the one with a nickname for you?"

Rory rolls her eyes. The nickname is no big deal. It was just something he called her, had called her pretty much since she'd stalked him. It was funny, and she liked it. She refused to answer Stephanie. She was not going to feed into the girls' crackship.

Soon enough the two girl hear the rest of the crew in the common living area. Stephanie hands Rory a pair of heels that she straps to her feet.

"You ready Sandra Dee?" Stephanie asks

Rory laughs that her and the blonde have made the same pop culture connection. "Ready as I'll ever be."

"Cars are here, Love." Finn says into the door.

The door opens and the girls rush out amid all the talking and music of the group as they prepare leave.

Finn however is glued to the spot. He feels like he's in one of his fantasy dreams. Rory looks amazing and he can't believe she's going to be on his arm. She smiles at him, almost as tall as him in the high heels, the confidence coming off of her in waves, "You look…" He says speechless.

She can't let the moment escape her. She glances quickly at Stephanie who raises an eyebrow as Rory says, "Tell me about it, stud." She grabs the clutch she's borrowed from her friend and walks out, Finn tailing along like a lost puppy. Tonight is going to interesting.

In the background, unacknowledged by everyone stands Logan. He's not sure he wants to go out anymore. The brunette that had once stood in his arms and asked him to take her out looked so unbelievably beautiful. She was stunning and not just because of the dress and the makeup. She was glowing with confidence, and intelligence, and pride and yes sex appeal and there was no where else she'd be all night but in arms of his best friend and Logan didn't know if he could take it.

"You coming?" Colin says as he's almost the last out the door. "You ok, you look pale."

"Yeah, I'm not actually feeling to well. Too much sun maybe. I think I'm going to skip this outing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, have a good time. I'm just going to hydrate and sleep."

Colin nods in acknowledgement and closes the suite door behind him.

Alone in the hotel, Logan opens the mini bar and grabs a drink. He pours the tiny bottle in the glass provided by the hotel. Definitely not enough alcohol. He downs the small amount of liquid and grabs his room key off the counter and heads down to the hotel bar. He fully intends to get pass out drunk tonight.

 _Pushed the fader, gifted animator  
One for the now, and eleven for the later  
Never made it up to Minnesota  
North Dakota man  
Wasn't gunnin' for the quota  
Down in the Badlands she was saving the best for last  
It only hurts when I laugh  
Gone too fast_

Three am roll around quickly and Rory remembers why she hates wearing high heels, especially heels this high. She's drunk, she's hot, her feet hurt and she thoroughly exhausted.

Finn is practically carrying her by the time they reach the suite. It's taken years of practice, but Finn is able to hold his alcohol much better then anyone.

"Everything is kinds spinning's should everything be spinning? I don't think everything should bespinning." She slurs.

"It's going to be ok, Love. Let's get you to bed." He says.

"I know why you wanna get me in bed. It's the dress huh?" She mumbles.

"Yes, definitely the dress, darling. Let's go." He ushers her in and she flops on the sofa in the common room.

Finn laughs and goes to the mini bar to grab her a bottle of water. By the time he gets back to the sofa the girl has already fallen asleep. Face sideways, one leg hanging off the side. He initially attempts to pick her up and take her to the bedroom but she's not having in. So he adjusts her body so she lays somewhat comfortably on the large sofa. He covers her up with a blanket flung over the arm of the sofa and smiles as she snuggles under it.

Finn sits on the coffee table and brushes aside her hair. She looks stunning even asleep and worn out, and yes in the dress she strutted around in all night. However as attracted as he was to the girl in the dress, it was nothing compared to the girl in her every day clothes. He loved her just as she always was. Going into his room he pulls out a bottle aspirin and sits it next to her water on the table before going into their room and falling asleep.

 _California, rest in peace_ _  
_ _Simultaneous release_ _  
_ _California, show your teeth_ _  
_ _She's my priestess_ _  
_ _I'm your priest_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

The sunlight filters in through the open curtains that no one remembered to close last night. It makes Rory's head feel like it's going to explode. It's bright, much to bright and the girl rolls herself off of the sofa with a thud on the floor, intending to get up and close the curtains.

"Geez, Ace you scared the crap outta me. I didn't know you were there." Logan says in surprise at the loud thud.

"Stop yelling." She whispers.

Logan chuckles and walks quickly past Rory as she still lays on the rug and closes the curtains for her.

"Thank you." She says.

He kneels down next to her and she smells the aroma of the Gods and lifts her head to see a coffee cup being held out to her. "I think you need it more than I do."

"I love you." She says taking the coffee from him.

"Ahh thanks, Ace."

"I was talking to the coffee."

"Just my luck." He jokes a she walks back into the kitchenette to pour another pot for him.

Rory sits back on the sofa and covers the now cringe worth short dress in daylight still clinging to her body. Last night in the in dark lights of the club it had seemed a great idea, but today it just felt uncomfortable.

"Where were you last night?"

"Clubbing just wasn't in my mood last night."

"Since when are drinking and women not in your mood?"

"Is that all you think I'm good at, Ace?"

"Of course not, but rarely do you try and excel at anything other than woman." She chuckles.

"I can't help it if I'm irresistible."

"I can resist." She rolls her eyes at him.

"I don't know Rory," he says, "I am after all wearing the Ryan Atwood special this morning, and YOU said you'd get a hall pass for him." He motions to his sweatpants and white wife beater.

She laughs at him, "you definitely not Ben McKenzie"

"Ouch!" he laughs. He sometimes feels like he lives for these moments of banter with her. How did he ever say no to this girl?

"I thought you said your name was Logan?" Says a half dressed brunette as she exits his room. Wearing his AC/DC t-shirt from the night before and just her underwear.

Rory, chuckles and stands up, "It is," she says "If you'll excuse me." And she heads towards her and Finns shared room.

"Hey, last night was fun…." Are the last words she hears from the girl as she closes the door to her bedroom.

Finn is still asleep but stirs as she crawls into bed with him. "I missed you," he says as she pulls him into the big spoon position.

"How pathetic was I?"

"Not pathetic. Just drunk, and cute and fast asleep in 1.2 seconds." He laughs.

She covers her head embarrassed. "I'm sorry."

"No need my, Love. You were just having fun."

"Apparently so was Logan." She chuckles.

"Dare I ask?"

"He made me a cup of coffee and some practically naked chick comes strolling out of his room. So much for he wasn'y feeling well." She laughs.

"I see.." Finn says pretending he's getting out bed, "I think I need a cuppa, I'll be right back."

Rory pulls him back down with her, "Don't make this dress go to a complete waste."

"Darling, trust me, I didn't waste the image of you dancing in that dress." He insinuates sexually.

"Gross." She says, but pulls him down to her again. "I want to have some more fun before I have to head back to the trenches of the Gazette and Mitchem."

Finn who has been kissing down her neck looks up at her, "Please tell me your not thinking about Mitchem Huntzberger while I'm in this position."

"Not MITCHUM Huntzberger." She teases.

Together they spend the morning in bed, the afternoon in the sun and the night in the club, this time in jean, and comfortable shoes. The week is a hit but Rory is more than ready to go back to her room, back to Yale, back to her mom, and back to her internship with Mitchem. She genuinely likes her life right now and she is ready to get back to it.

 _California, rest in peace_ _  
_ _Simultaneous release_ _  
_ _California, show your teeth_ _  
_ _She's my priestess_ _  
_ _I'm your priest_ _  
_ _Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Lyrics are Dani California by Red Hot Chili Peppers


	6. Chasing Cars

Hello. I know it's been a while but I am still writing, it just limited cause of my CRPS but I haven't abandoned this story and don't intend to. I have some written that needs editing so I'm working on it and a outline for the rest of the story. I won't stop until it's finished so please know that I appreciate you and hope you will continue reading.

Yes this chapter has a lot of Logan in it, but this story is Finn/Rory endgame but like I said I do intend to explore the Logan romance of it. Next chapters have much more Finn, but I felt I needed to set it up with this. Let me know what you think and have a great day and thanks in advance for reading and making my day just a little bit better.

Disclaimer: I own nothing and thank ASP for allowing us to reimagine the world she created.

Chapter 6 – *Chasing Cars

 _We'll do it all  
Everything_

 _On our own_

 _We don't need  
Anything_

 _Or anyone_

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Rory felt like she'd been on a roll at the Stamford Gazette before spring break, and she's been slightly worried that it will have gone away when she came back, but she has been pleasantly surprised to find that all her hard work has not gone to waste. She was still on a roll with the rest of the papers team. She was in full control of her job, though it was more assistance than journalist. The quick pace of the newsroom and the delegating was like being the Editor-In-Chief at the YDL and just as she had there she's exceled.

Though if she was honest with herself she hadn't exactly jump in to offer her help in any other capacity. She found herself comfortable in the assistant role and begun to wonder if her journalistic dreams weren't exactly what she wanted. What she did know right now was that she loved the adrenalin rush of being in the newsroom, and pulling stories from the wire and making sure everything got to where it was suppose to go.

Some days she didn't want the workday to end, like today. There was fire going on and some other things that needed immediate attention and she was suppose to leave on time to go with the guys to dinner and drinks but there was still more work to be done.

She relishes the few moments of silence the elevator ride provides, but all too soon the elevator emits the usual DING and opens her onto the floor where he desk is. She hands out the paperwork to the team and moves quickly around the office.

"Hey, Ace." Logan says surprising her.

"Hey, You're early, where's Finn?"

"There's a first for everything, Finn's with his dad. He'll be by later. Where's the fire." He laughs as she speed walks past him again. He has to practically run to keep up with her.

"Oh, just south of the 95. If's four alarm, we've got Kessler on it. How did you know?"

He can't help but chuckle, "I didn't. I meant where are you going in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I'm at half speed compared to this morning." She talks about how messed up her "desk" is, and he's so amused with her. She's confident, and full of energy and it's as sexy as hell, but that's not something he wants to focus on. He and Finn are supposed to kidnap her for drink with the gang tonight, and he has a feeling that isn't going to be an easy task. At lest it seems like his father is treating her well.

"Let's go." He says trying to steer her back to the reason he's here.

"It's 4:30." She says like he's crazy.

"So cut out early, there's nothing going on here." He urges.

'We're doing our rough front page. We're picking our leads, our photos. It's the busiest part of our day." She's really thriving in this environment.

"So the people of Stamford don't get their paper tomorrow, they'll turn on the radio." He teases her.

"I can't go."

"I know the boss."

"So, do I."

Not more than a few seconds later he hears his father approach. The man is more than civil to Logan and smiles and jokes with Rory. His father is definitely trying to make this nothing a thing. He even asks Rory to push him about calling Shira and going the vineyard. No doubt just to drop that there is a place on the vineyard, i.e. a Wedding on the Vineyard would beautiful.

He rolls his eyes and knows he's going to have to text Finn to meet him here because it's clear she's not leaving anytime soon.

He's been using his dad's offices as playgrounds since he was little. So he wanders off to find a place to sit and read. He may not advertise it but he loves reading and usually has a book with him or in his car. So he texts Finn to meet him on "Five."

 _I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

 _Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

 _If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?_

Rory set up the conference room neatly for the next staff meeting with Mitchum. It has been one hell of a week. Sookie having her baby, Her mom's pregnancy scare, and she missed Finn. It's been so busy, she with work and mamma drama, he with his dad and classes that they'd hardly seen each other. It was hard not seeing him but they still talked all the time, and she couldn't wait to see him tonight at Honor's engagement party.

Since the dinner at the Huntzberger's house, and poor Honor being so upset over her parent's response to Josh, she and Logan's sister have become good friends. Honor is funny, and outgoing, and intelligent. Rory has happily made a new friend and was thrilled when she received the invitation for her and Finn.

"I'm early?" Mitchem questions and surprises her with his presence.

"A little." She smiles and continues working.

"It's not 10 after 12?"

"Umm you're watch must be fast." She double-checks her own to be sure. He still intimidates her. He's really been nothing but friendly and informative but he was who he was and that made him intimidating. She wonders sometimes why he and Logan don't get along.

"My wife probably set it ahead to get me home earlier. It never works."

"It's 11:49"

"Umm…" he looks around the bland office. "Charmless isn't it? The Room? Needs plants."

"I can get plants." She offers.

"Ever been to the Tribune offices, Chicago?"

"No."

"Oh it's like a cathedral, go. If you ever get the chance." He says. His loves of the newspaper and the accompanying offices clear in his easy demeanor and excitement.

"I will." She agrees as her phone rings in her pocket. Damn it, she forgot to put it on silent.

"You gonna get that?" he says

"Um, I'm not done here." She says, not wanting him to think she's shirking her duties.

He sits down and attempts to make himself comfortable, "You've got 10 minutes. "

She excuses her herself to answer her mom's call. Thankfully Sookie had the baby and Lorelei is not going to have one. The call is brief and she joins the meeting. It is fast paced and full of energy. She takes notes and marks the things to accomplish first. She loves the energy of the newsroom. As the room clears out Mitchem addresses Rory,

"So, I'm going to be pulling back here soon."

"From the paper?" She questions. She nervous he's going to tell her the internship is over. What's she's hoping is that he will offer her the open summer job she's been hearing about from the staff.

"I've done my damage here, it's time for them to take it and make something of it."

"Oh, Ok."

"I'll probably be in Monday, maybe Tuesday and then not so much after that."

Rory wants him to know that she wants to stay so she says, "Well, I'm happy to keep going, even without you here."

"You know, you and I haven't really sat down and talked about the situation, how you're doing here and all."

"Well, you've been busy."

"I've meant to. I offered you the job took you under my wing, it's part of the deal."

"Great! I'd love your feedback." She knows she's been killing it so she's excited to hear what he thinks.

"Go, on and sit."

She takes the seat across from him and prepares for the conversation.

"I've worked with a lot of young people over the years; Interns, new hires. I've got a pretty good gut sense for people's strengths and weaknesses. Weather they have that certain something to make it in journalism. It's a tough business. Lot of stress."

"Definitely." She smiles at him in agreement.

"And I have to tell you… you don't got it." He is looking Rory straight in the eyes.

She is completely unprepared for this from him.

"I… what?"

"Gut's can be wrong, mine's been wrong before, but not often."

"I thought I was doing ok." She stammers.

"Don't get me wrong Rory. I'm not saying you're not an excellent writer, I did my research before offering you this job."

"But I've done everything that was asked of me. I've done everything you needed."

"And there's the crux of this conversation Rory. You're a fantastic writer, hell I've seen what's you've done at the Daily News and even what you've done here. You're a clear born leader. You delegate, you get things done, on time and in perfect condition."

"So, then how are you saying I…"Don't got it". " She mimics

"Because while you are definitely editor material, even editor in chief material, you're writing style and the way you approach journalism doesn't have the drive that you need to be in the gutters WITH the news."

"I have tons of drive. I like the gutter." She says.

"Rory, It's not a bad thing. You are a natural writer. Your words convey feelings and emotions and I can literally see the places you are writing about , but it's not news reporting. It's editorial, or feature, hell you'd be one hell of a novelist. I'd publish anything you wrote. So I guess that's what I'm trying to say here."

"I'm sorry, I'm not quite sure what that is?"

"I'm sorry, I'm not being clear. You're a writer, there's no doubt about that. You're talented, but you're not a newspaper reporter."

"I'm sorry." She says not knowing really what else to say.

"Don't be, sorry, just tell me that when you write that book one day you'll make sure that I'm the first person you call when you're ready to publish."

He excuses himself and Rory is left sitting at the table, still unsure if that was a good or bad performance review.

She leaves the newspaper offices shorty after their talk, confused, angry and hurt, but knowing she has to get to Honors party she runs home to dress and checks her voicemail to find that Finn is going to be late to the engagement party due to helping his father and business, as is the usual lately. So she begrudgingly dresses and goes to the party alone.

 _Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden  
That's bursting into life_

 _Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

 _I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

Ok, so going to the party actually turned out to a bit of an understatement. She never actually sets one foot on the boat. Logan had been there talking to some blond as usual and had come down to find out what was wrong, since she was having a hard time hiding that something was wrong. But how was she supposed to tell her friend that it was his father that had upset her. That it was his father that had killed her hopes and dreams with one conversation. She couldn't tell him but Logan, being the Logan she had come to know and love, didn't question anything when she said she needed to go to the sea. He just took her to the sea.

She suggested taking a boat, a boat that didn't belong to them, on a lark. It was only a half joke and when he agreed she felt like he understood how much she needed it. So she didn't even think of the consequences of stealing a yacht. They had maneuvered, and by they she means he, maneuvered the boat out of the slip and out onto the waiting water quickly and quietly.

With no destination intended he simply headed out into the darkness and anchored when they were far enough from the shoreline that the lights couldn't reach them. The full moon provided enough illumination and the owner of the boat had unknowingly provided a few beers. Logan opened the two bottles and gave her his suit jacket knowing they were out on the water and the temperature was much too cold for her thin dress and overcoat.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves of the jacket, which smelled slightly of Logan's aftershave and his cologne.

"Smells good." She says as they sit on the outside seating and stare up at the vast sky.

"Me or the jacket?" he smiles.

"Both, I guess." She pulls it up to gently sniff it again. "What is that smell? What cologne are you wearing?"

Logan wants to kiss her so bad. She looks so sad, and yet so beautiful under the stars wearing his jacket and telling him he smells good. "Eternity."

There is silence again and he watches her and she watches the stars.

"So you wanna talk about it?"

"Not much to talk about I guess."

"You've got your thinking face on. What are you thinking about?"

She looks at him, "I have no such face."

"I beg to differ. You get this little v between your eyes and your lips kind of crinkle up on the right side, your thinking face."

"Finn says the same thing. I thought I had a pretty good poker face."

"Make sure to keep your day job ok."

Rory tosses the bottle cap at him and he ducks and laughs.

"Have you ever just thought, you know, maybe all the things you think you wanted to do with your life, were maybe not just a good idea, or maybe not the right ideas, or even if they were your ideas at all?"

Her voice after a good 20 minutes of silence almost surprises him. The silence between them wasn't uncomfortable, or something that had needed to be filled with words. They had just been sitting there, rocking gently, in the darkness enjoying the silence and the cool ocean air. He watches her as she speaks and he wonders how someone so special can be so unsure of herself.

"I sunk a yacht once." He says.

"I know." She looks at him like he's crazy.

"Go with me on this, ok.." He says in explanation. "I borrowed my grandfather's boat and sailed, and sailed and I sailed. Anywhere, everywhere. I just moved, never staying in one place longer then necessary. I had to call my sister to help bail me out, of more than just jail." He laughs and she does too as she recalls the story.

"I have been Logan Hutzberger all my life." She laughs and he smiles at her, but continues, " Never Logan. Never just Logan. I am Logan Huntzberger, almost like the Logan part never matters. It's all about being a Huntzberger. So all I've ever heard is Logan you need to push yourself. Logan you need to learn this business. Logan you WILL take over this company someday, you better get prepared. Logan you WILL do this, and you WILL do that and you WILL go here and you WILL be there, and so I decided long ago that I didn't want it. I didn't want to be Logan Huntzberger. So I pushed back and slacked off and I took a year off from school to sail. I did anything so that I didn't have to stop. Anything so that I didn't have to stay in one place and settle down, and graduate, and focus, because in doing that I would become exactly what I was told I WOULD be. I would be Logan Huntzberger, Heir to the Huntzberger fortune and heir to the newspaper world and publishing world and business world. So I had decided that what I wanted was nothing."

"Logan, you've never just been Logan Huntzberger." She starts

"And I love you for saying that, but it's reality, Ace. I didn't want any part of it all. And this girl, we'll call her Smory, " he smirks at her. "Pushes me to complete these damn stories for the school paper. She even helps me with it. And while I hate that my father has gotten this girl make me do it, I do it anyway because, well because I don't want to let this girl down. But as I write this story, I feel something that I've been running from my whole life. You know what this is?"

She looks at him, really engrossed in what he is sharing with her and shakes her head no.

"I love it. I love the feeling I get when I start tying. I love the way my brain fights with itself to find the perfect way to describe what I'm writing about. The adrenalin I get when I'm in the zone and my fingers fly across the keyboard and it's still not fast enough to keep up with the words I'm saying to myself as they flow from me like a whirling dervish. Faster and faster and I double check my facts and think to myself I really should have gotten a quote from someone, somewhere, about whatever I'm reporting. And the thing is I don't want to love it. I don't want to be Logan Huntzberger, and yet, even as I fight myself I find myself out tracking down someone to get that quote because I know that it is what this story really needs and suddenly it's 3 am and I'm finishing a rewrite of the article and rereading the notes that Smory had taken the time to gather for me and I'm thinking this girl is amazing and I don't want this feeling to end. I want to know what story is next for me even if it's about repaving a parking lot, nice angle there by the way, Ace, and I know that I can't fight being a Huntzberger."

There's silence again as she watches him and he watches the stars.

"I sunk a boat because I was unsure that all that things I said I didn't want to do with my life were really what I wanted, or what I didn't want, or who I wanted to be."

"You know you could have just said, yes Smory I do know what you mean. But after that I'm thinking there's no way around you being a writer. I mean that was a soliloquy worthy of Shakespeare."

He smiles at her and in turn tosses his bottle cap back at her. He however doesn't miss and the cap sticks in her hair and she laughs playfully as she untangles it.

"I know you think that being rich has opened so many doors for me, Ace and that it's made my life easier, than yours has been, but you had Lorelei. So while you didn't have the Huntzberger money what you had was a world wide open to you. To dream, and learn, and make mistakes and decide whom you wanted to be. For me it's always been about who I WILL be. Only one door is open and I'm being pushed though it. Either way, it's hard to know if the decisions you're making for your life are the right ones. Best part of it is, at lest for you, is that you can make any choice you want and if it's the wrong one, you just try again. Enjoy that feeling, Ace."

"Thank you, Logan." She moves to sit next to him and pulls his jacket closer around her to keep her warm. Laying her head on his shoulder, he puts his arm around her. "I miss Finn." She says

"I thought he was coming with you?"

"He's been working with his father a lot lately, and it's great. I mean I'm really proud of him, but I miss him. I really needed him tonight and I couldn't even get him to respond to a text message."

"That's the by product of our lives. He's in a board meeting, which means phones off, at lest for the owners kid. He's got to show them he can really do this job, not just because his daddy owns it."

"I know. It's just been getting harder and harder to spent time together. He is' so busy with finishing school and getting on board with the hotels, and he's just, he's so amazing. I just feel like I don't fit in his world anymore. His father had a cocktail dinner meeting something or other and told Finn not to bring me, said I was too young. So he didn't, said I wouldn't be comfortable."

"Does he know about Friday night dinners and your mom's rhinestone penis shirt?!' He mocks laughs

She can't help but giggle too. Her mood has lifted and she's finally feeling better. She's finally thinking that maybe things aren't as bad as she thinks they are, when she suddenly blinded by the floodlight on the Port Police boat as it pulls up next to them and tells them to put their hands in the air.

They both do as directed as Rory looks at her partner in crime and smiles and says; "Think you could pull that Logan Huntzberger card thing now?"

All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes  
They're all I can see

I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things  
Will never change for us at all

If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me  
And just forget the world?

*Lyrics are Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol


	7. Landslide

Hello. I'm sorry it been so long, but like I said I have physical issues that stop me from writing. I am still in this for the long haul and will complete this story. I am so happy that anyone reading is still reading. Things from here on out are going to change a bit in the story, some of the things that happened in the series will appear but the story is going to take a different turn. I hope you will keep reading.

Disclaimer: All GG belongs to ASP.

Chapter 7 – *Landslide

 _I took my love, I took it down_ _  
_ _Climbed a mountain and I turned around_ _  
_ _And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills_ _  
_ _'Til the landslide brought it down_ _  
_ _Oh, mirror in the sky_ _  
_ _What is love?_ _  
_ _Can the child within my heart rise above?_ _  
_ _Can I sail through the changin' ocean tides?_ _  
_ _Can I handle the seasons of my life?_

Rory and Logan sat side by side in the holding cell. No need to segregate men and women in the local sheriffs station. She knows she should be worried. She did get arrested, after all. She and Logan stole a boat for a joy ride. Damn Mitchem. Ok, maybe it wasn't entirely his fault. Her whole life Rory has heard only what her parent's, well mom, and grandparents have had to say and as your family should they only encouraged her to be whatever it is she wants to be. That's what your family should do, but then again, there comes a point in real grown up life where you have to hear the truth. Even if the truth hurts.

How can she say over and over again to everyone how much Mitchem's opinion means in this field of work and then be upset when he tells her what he truly thinks. Part of her wants to think it because of her relationship or non-relationship with Logan that has prompted this response but maybe on some deeper level she known its true.

There were after all big dreams for a little girl that grew up sheltered. She knew it, but her younger self saw only the dream. Her younger self saw only the news vans, and the reporting, and doing something she had said she would do, but in her mind she always remembered a conversation with a boy, a boy she could have loved, if not for his bad timing and tough guy image. That boy was the only one person in her youth to point out the obvious. He didn't disarm her, or try and dissuade her from pursuing her dreams, he just quested the reality of them. At the time she stood her ground, but that conversation always stayed with her. He was the boy who told her the truth even if the truth was hard to hear.

"What are your big ambitions?" the brooding boy asked to turn the subject off of himself.

"Harvard."

"And after Harvard?"

Rory smiled proudly as she said, "I'm gonna be a journalist."

"Paula Zahn?" The boy mocks like he's impressed at her bidreams, and he is…

"Christiane Amapour." She corrects

Now she sees something other them the impressed looks he had only seconds ago, "You're gonna be an overseas correspondent?"

"Yes, I am."

Jess continues to push her about this new information, "You're gonna crawl around in trenches and stand on top of buildings and have bombs going off in the background and some wars raging all around you?"

She watches his face as he speaks, something mocking in his tone and eyes, "What, you don't think I can do it?"

" No, I do. Just sounds a little too – ." he stumbles on his words. He doesn't want to hurt her, she is after all the object of his affections, but it's…

"A little what?" she pushes

He finally says it for two reasons, one it's what he truly thinks, but also because he knows it will irritate her and he loves the moments she gets all incensed "Just sounds a little too rough for you."

At the time she laughed it off, but there was the other part of her, that had literally said that she was spoiled and planned to stay that way, that thought that maybe he was right.

As she got older she hung on to this dream even as she exceled in creative writing and editing. How do you let go of a childhood dream that didn't fit in with your adult life? It's not an easy things to say that maybe what you wanted to be is not who you are anymore.

Sitting her beside Logan in this gray cell she wants to laugh at herself for getting so upset at the person telling her what she has known inside for a while. She's been arrested. She has a record. She, Stars Hollow's favorite child has been stripped searched. Ok not really stripped searched but she has been frisked.

"You've got to promise to let my dad's attorneys take care of this. They've got a lot of practice." He smirks.

"I'm sure they do. Is that who you called to come get you?"

"Nah, I called Colin to come and get us."

"Us?"

"You didn't think I'd leave you here did you?"

"Well, no, but I didn't really know what to think. I called my mom."

"Ohhh, first rule of grand theft, never call your parents."

"Now you tell me." She laughs

"Lorelei Gilmore, your mother is here to pick you up." The guard says as the open the door.

"She got here faster then Colin, maybe I should have called her too."

"No. I don't even want to know what her face is going to look like when I walk out there. It's not going to be good." She says the apprehension clear on her face.

"Put it all on me, Ace. Tell her I didn't tell you it wasn't mine. I can take it."

"Not a chance in hell Huntzberger. I did the crime, now it's time to do the time."

She hugs him quickly before following the officer out and into the waiting area, where her mother stands as she enters and she sees in horror that Colin and Finn are there as well. She wants to run to Finn and give him a huge hug, but something tells her to not push it right now.

"You got everything?" Her mother is the first to speak. Still unsure of what to say Rory simply holds up the envelope she's been given with her belongings in it. "Then lets go."

Her mother turns abruptly to walk out of the police station and she follows behind trying not to laugh as her boyfriend and his friends kneel in front of her and bow like she's some sort of royal. Almost getting caught by her mother's piercing glance they abruptly revert to their seated positions, the sounds of their laughter echoing on the silent walls of the building all the way out of the door.

The ride home is filled with tension and her mother driving in silence. She's beyond angry when Rory goes to answer her phone but it's Logan and she wants to make sure he's ok since it was her that got them both into this mess. She talks to him and Finn briefly while her mother has gone into Luke's for some food and probably some soap since she knows they are out and she'll need to wash her hands.

The conversation with her boys ends and when her mom comes back. Finally she just lets it all out and tell her mom about Mitchem and why she was so upset and while she knows it's not nothing that's happened she refuses to freak out. She will figure this all out. She's got her last final and has to figure out how to get her car out of impound. The fact that she's not freaking out has her mom even angrier with her and her mom won't rest until Rory "realizes the seriousness" of what she's done. Problem is that Rory does know, but what she's realizing as she spends more time on her own is that one broken egg doesn't ruin the dozen and unlike her mother she's not going to freak out over the small stuff. The deed has already been done, it's how it's handled from here on out that matters.

 _Well, I've been afraid of changin'_ _  
_ _'Cause I've built my life around you_ _  
_ _But time makes you bolder_ _  
_ _Even children get older_ _  
_ _And I'm getting older, too_

The morning has gone by slower then any in recent memory. Her mom has been attempting to feed her bread and water and displaying her arrest photo on the fridge in passive aggressive anger at the situation. So she leaves a quick as possible in order to complete one of her last finals. However that last final seems to drag on and on and packing the last of things to move home for the summer was going to be the end of her day. She exhausted and really just wants to get some sleep and start everything over again tomorrow.

Tomorrow, is also the day she'll have to figure out how to get her car out of impound. She wonders if there's a way to get her grandparents to help without having to divulge the whole story as she rounds the corner to her dorm and finds a frustrated looking Finn and Logan sitting there waiting for her.

"Hey…" she said surprised to see her two favorite boys.

"What he do?" Finn demands.

"Who?" she says confused as to where this surprise visit it going.

"My father, what did he do?" Logan adds

"Who told you that he did anything?" She asks but suddenly she knows.

Logan puts his hands in his pockets, "I called your house. I talked to your mom."

"Great."

The two boys follow her into her room, but it's Logan who continues, "I should have known the way you showed up at Honors party, I should have known"

"My mother shouldn't have said anything."

"She didn't say anything specific, Love." Finn adds as he kisses her forehead and sits on her bed.

Logan continues, "Rory, just tell me what happened."

"It's stupid, I feel stupid." She says. She doesn't want to talk about this to them. This was between her and her mom but as usual her mother doesn't know when to butt out. This was not suppose to be for the guys ears.

"Rory…" Logan pushes.

"I overreacted, you'll think I'm three."

"We just love you, love." Finn says.

"Rory, just tell me what happened." Logan pushes and Finn knows its because he's barely holding on to his anger. Logan and his father don't get along to say the very lest and if he's done or said something to hurt Rory, Logan won't be the only one he has to contend with.

"He, just, doesn't think that I've got what it takes to be a journalist. He says he knows when someone has it and I apparently do not have it."

"He said that to you?" Finn is just as angry as Logan and they both turn in surprise at the anger in the Aussie's voice.

"Yeah."

"Just like that." Logan confirms

"Pretty much."

"I knew it. I knew this was gonna happen. I didn't want you to take this internship."

"I had to take the internship, your fathers the top guy in the business."

"My father is a jackasss. He's a bully. He has zero interest in people's feelings. It's always just say whatever you want right or wrong and who cares who you hurt. Whatever. I'm going over there."

Finn watches the conversation playing out in front of him. He's been gone a lot lately. A LOT. Working with his father and learning the business from the bottom to the top or from the top to the tiptop, along with trying to graduate on time was more then a full time job. He never knew he would actually like the job he was suppose to grow into, but now, doing it, learning it, he loves it. The numbers game of it all and more importantly to him the Human part of the business comes naturally.

However being gone so much has created a distance between him and his lobe and he can see while he's been gone, more often than not, she's been with Logan. There's a kind of short hand to their words and he's happy he can trust his friend to be around his girlfriend. He has no worries that anything will happen behind his back between them, but it's clear that he is no longer the only person that Rory cares about. Is not the only person she has a connection to. This conversation and Logan's reaction to it all is more than just a friend. Maybe she doesn't realize it, but it's obvious from Logan's reaction to this and many other things how much he cares Rory. He know and respects Logan too much to think his friend would ever act on whatever is going on with him but he needs to make sure that he's around more. He can't ignore her and expect nothing to change.

He laughs as he hear Logan say, "You have to tell me why we're committing a felony before we do it, not that that's going to stop us."

"Next time, Love, wait till I'm back in the states before committing any type of felonies, you know I have the jail house fantasy." He says.

"I did look pretty hot behind bars." Logan says teasing his friend.

The conversation seems to be tables at lest for now and Logan excauses himself. However the glance between the two men tells Finn that Mitche will be hearing a few choice words. Finn cloes the door and then flops back on the bed in the now empty room.

Rory flops down on the bed next to him, "I've missed you, you know."

"And I you, but you didn't need to get arrested just to get my attention."

"But it worked." She laughs

"I'm glad Logan was with you. I'd have been much more worried when Colin called me, had you been alone."

"Though without Logan I wouldn't have known how to hotwire that thing."

They laughed and she lays her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I've been gone so much." He says as he strokes her hair.

"I'm not." She says and he looks at her concerned.

"Ok that didn't come out the way I meant it to. I meant, that I'm so proud of you for all the work you're doing. You know I saw your mom the other day and she just went on and on about how proud of you she is. "

"Well I always was mother's favorite."

"You're her only." She playfully slaps him.

"I just think maybe we both need to make more of an effort to keep contact when you're away." She says. "I know you can't be on the phone all the time or during business meetings but since I have the more flexible schedule right now I need to make sure I'm working around that to be there when you can talk."

"What kind of talking are we talking about, love?" He winks suggestively.

She stands up and picks up her phone. Within seconds his phone rings and he answers it, "Hello beautiful."

"Well hello handsome."

"How was your day?"

"Not really what I was wanting to talk about babe." She says, continuing, "So it's was really hot today and I came home and just immediately took off my shirt…"

Finn laughs and hangs up the phone and pulls her down on to him

"You never cease to amaze me, Love."

"I want this to last Finn. Me, you, this. I want this."

"If I made you think differently, I'm sorry. I want this too." He says.

They lay kissing and touching for a few minutes. "Can we talk about Logan?" he asks.

"You want to talk about Logan right now?" she asks flushed and surprised.

"It's ok it you have feeling for him. I mean, you and him were, I don't know what you were, but.."

"Stop right there. Ok. Logan is my friend and yea, we are close, and especially because you've been gone he's been who I can turn to, but he's not you."

"I'm not jealous, you daft girl. I'm honestly saying that I understand that you and him have a connection and I'm ok with that. I have your heart and he has a connection with you too. At first I was afraid of it, but my best friend and the girl I Love being close is comforting in some ways. I know that if I'm not here you will never be alone and always safe."

"Awww. Thank you.." She kisses him again. It's true her and Logan had a connection but the time of it being more had passed and she was happy and in love with her boyfriend.

 _Well, I've been afraid of changin'_ _  
_ _'Cause I've built my life around you_ _  
_ _But time makes you bolder_ _  
_ _Even children get older_ _  
_ _And I'm getting older, too_ _  
_ _Oh, I'm getting older, too_

"I think I want to take some time off from school."

They'd made love and were only now getting around to packing what was left of her things. Her random thought surprised him.

"I'm sorry Love I thought I heard you say you wanted to take some time off of school" he teases. He fears this is about Mitchem.

"That's exactly what I said."

"Why?" he questions, drawing out he word.

"It's not because of Mitchem if that's what you're thinking."

"That may be exactly what I'm thinking."

"Ok maybe it's a little because of him. Or more correctly it's because of what he said. He's right. If I'm really honest with myself he is right. I don't want to be laying in some foxhole covered in dirt hoping I don't die in the next attack. I'm much to, well, clean for that." She giggles "I got so upset because his words really hit home and now honestly I feel like, if that's not what I want to do, then what do I want to do and why am I taking some of the units I'm taking. I think I just want to take a year off and start clean. Maybe not even here, maybe Harvard, I mean that was the plan all along, maybe somewhere totally unexpected like Berkeley or Stanford, I hear California has some nice weather."

"You'd leave Yale?" He questions

"I'm just babbling. I really just want some time when my while life isn't about school. You know that's basically all I've done since I was 5."

"I think that's all we all did, Love."

"No it's not. You've traveled, Logan's' bungee jumped, Paris, well never mind on Paris, hell even Lane had her band that she loves. My mom only encouraged things for me that had to do with education. Don't get me wrong, I love my mom more than you can even imagine, but she wanted me to have the chances she didn't and so I wanted that too and I LOVED school. I mean seriously just the thought of new school supply shopping can make me giddy."

"My little nerd. It's so cute." He says as he continues to pack her things.

"Whatever. But even my extra curricular were all about getting in to some school. I did Habitat for Humanity and I don't even know if I liked building the houses or not, because all I was focused on was getting the letter for my applications. Maybe I liked it. Maybe I'd like party planning, maybe I'll just wanted to end up marrying rich and working for the DAR like my grandmother.."

They both laugh after a moment of silence then. "Maybe I'll still write, I can't imagine not sitting in front of my laptop putting words to that blank white screen. It makes me feel, content. But whatever it is, the whole point is to finally see what I love outside of school."

He thinks for a minute as she looks at him awaiting his response.

"I think you love school too much to be away from a place you can learn and grow from for too long, however, if this is what you need I will always stand by your side and support you. You know that, Love."

"Thank you." She rushes to him again and he holds her close.

"You scared?"

"I'm more afraid of telling my mom then not being back in the dorms next year."

"Just tell her what you told me. She'll understand. She loves you too."

Those last few words he said are playing over and over again in her head because it didn't go that well, and try as she might she could never quite get the words out like she did for him and the more she fought to explain why she needed this time the more her mother fought back until in her desperation to always control what Rory did and keep her in school she told Rory that she couldn't come home if she didn't go back to school.

Rory didn't know what to do. Her mother had never NOT listened to what she was saying and Rory knew in her heart this was the right decision. Her whole life had revolved around one dream that had just died and she needed to find out who she was without that dream. She knows that the relationship between her mother and her grandparents is tenuous at best but when all else fails in her life she finds it's her grandfather big, engulfing arms that she wants to crawl into and cry and so that's exactly what she does.

She explains to them what she wants and her mother's response to that and they actually listen to what she's saying and what she's silently asking of them and they offer her the pool house as her home away from Stars Hollow and she accepts. She realizes that she's not exactly going it alone since she's going to be living off of their money and their home, but for the first time she will be able to see what's outside the ivy covered walls she's always hidden behind.

 _I took my love, I took it down_ _  
_ _I climbed a mountain and I turned around_ _  
_ _And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_ _  
_ _Well the landslide will bring it down_ _  
_ _And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills_ _  
_ _Well the landslide will bring it down_ _  
_ _Oh, the landslide will bring it down_

*Lyrics are Landslide by Fleetwood Mac


	8. Terrible Thought

I have no excuses. I have CRPS and I've had some procedures done and there will be more coming, but I love this story and I love those of you that are still reading and I hope you are enjoying and will continue to enjoy where I plan to take this story. I hope you take the time to not only read but let me know what you think or any idea you might think would be a good idea to include I am more then open to hearing. I also might me starting to write just a few one shot stories to keep me motivated and less blocked, which my meds tend to make me fuzzy. So please feel free. Again, thank you for letting me take up time in what I'm sure if you're already busy day.

Disclaimer: ASP own GG. I am just a fanfic writer for fun who is thankful for the opportunity to play in this world.

Chapter 8 – *Terrible Thought

 _A terrible thought has moved into my mind_ _  
_ _Like an unwanted roommate drunk on wine_ _  
_ _It feeds on my happiness, won't pay the rent_ _  
_ _I must take proper measures to evict it_ __

 _A terrible thought has moved into my mind_ _  
_ _A giant rat that's nibbling on my pride_ _  
_ _It's tearing away my patience and my wit_ _  
_ _I must take proper measures, set a trap for it_ _  
_ _What a terrible thought_

Rory has been living in the pool house for the last 4 months, and as hard as it was not talking to her mom she found that she was happy in other ways. She's gotten closer to her grandparents, and now found that the things that she had been annoyed at because of her mother weren't really that annoying to her. They were her grandparents, not her parent's and it made a world of difference. Did they sometime put their noises into things that weren't their business, of course they did. Having a priest come over to talk to her about her virtue was way past a line, but she tries to remember how and when they grew up and remember that deep down it was just their concern for her well being.

The thing that frustrates her the most was moving her into the main house because they didn't like that she and Finn were possibly having "relations" on their property. However it was their property and she was living there rent free, so she needed to have an amount of respect for their beliefs she realized too.

She realizes she's been incredibly lucky too, in many other ways. Like stealing a yacht… Logan's dad's attorney's got them off on a technicality, which may or may not have involved money exchanging hands, but she has no evidence of that happening, but somehow they weren't held correctly or something. Who was she to argue when her momentary stupidity was not going to leave her with a record?

It has been 4 months away from her mom and Stars Hallow, and as much as she has learned about herself and her dreams and her life she has also put some things in jeopardy. She and her mom don't speak because she's still not in school and she and Finn have drifted apart a bit. They are still together, and yet it's been almost a week since they last spoke. He's working, she's working, and the DAR has actually been a great place to work. It's not a career but it's been eye opening. She's so proud of Finn for everything he's accomplishing. He's graduating in a few months, he'll take over as a VP at the family company and he's already been in _Business Week_ several times because of the acquisitions he's spearheaded before he's even out of school and apparently that's big news for big business. But all that work, and all that schooling, with her not actually at school anymore and working during the day when he does have some free time has put them farther away then she's ever wanted.

Every time they talk she afraid it's going to be the day he ends things. It won't be her to end it. It's not what she wants, but a college drop out working at the DAR isn't exactly what he needs on his arm when the press comes calling. Which is exactly why she's been so insecure of Stephanie.

The girl wasn't lying when she said she and the boys have known each other all their lives and Finn's business weekly worthy merger was with her father's business and the Yale graduating offspring of these two business men has a focus… the next generation. Every time she's at home at he's at a company event, somehow Stephanie is there, and of course the press wants a picture of the young and beautiful together.

It's been a long night. All she wants to do is climb into the bedroom next to her grandparents and go to sleep, but the universe has other things in mind.

She's startled when the gate behind her opens as she closes her car door.

"Jess?" she's shocked to see the boy who said he's loved her and then bailed.

"Hey." He responds.

It's been a long time since this boy been face to face.

She continues, unsure of what to say, "I...sorry. That wasn't a sentence."

"I got the gist." He says as he slowly approaches her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got a job. Professional driveway stalker."

"Pays good?"

"Yeah, but the hours suck."

And just like that she's reminded of why she likes him. It was always just easy to talk to him, but it's been so long, why is he here and why now, "Jess...?"

" I'm in town on a little business. All nice and aboveboard."

They talk, guarded outside for a few minutes, but Rory knows that if at all possible her grandmother is going to be watching from her bedroom window and she might quite literally have an aneurism if she sees a boy like Jess in her drive way, with her granddaughter, at this time of night. Knowing it will be easier to talk in her room she invites him in.

"So, here we are." She says as she secures the room from sound traveling to the next room.

He tells her that Luke filled him in briefly of what's happenings in her life, but apparently not the whole story, and she wants to thank Luke for that. She's sure her mother would have spilled her whole version of the story in hopes that Jess would show up and drag her from the house and back to Yale.

"It's a long story. I was crashing in the pool house, and that was just temporary, but the pool house became storage, so then I had to move into the main house. All temporary."

"Isn't school in session?"

"Mm-hmm." She responds, knowing that he's going to flip when he leans she's not in session.

"Why aren't you living on campus?"

"Because I'm not going."

"You graduate already, Doogie?" Always the TV references with him, but she's know he's always had this belief in her and she's going to be letting him down.

"No. I'm just taking a little time off."

Jess, thinks he may have accidentally drank something that has impaired his facilities because he thinks Rory, Rory Gilmore, just said she wasn't in school. "Time off." He attempts to clarify.

She doesn't want to talk about it so she changes the subject to him, "So, where are you living, Jess? I want to know about you, mystery man."

They talk about him living in Philly and finally he says what she's feeling,

"Are you nervous?"

"A little. It's been a long time."

"So, I didn't just come here to chat. I wanted to show you something."

He pulls something out of his bag and hands it to Rory.

" A book." 'The Subsect'...written by Jess Mariano." She floored. He's written a book!

"It's no misprint."

"You wrote a book?"

"A short novel."

" You wrote a book?!" She can't contain her excitement and pride.

" And through a fluke, I got it to these guys that have a small press, and they read it. I don't know if they were high or something, but they decided to publish it."

She can't even explain how happy she is for him, how proud she is of her friend, and maybe a little jealous, "I knew it. I knew it."

"I know you did. I work at that press now. Five smelly guys in a cramped room on Locust Street putting out about three books a month. But it's fun."

Before long she knows she's got to get him out of the house before her grandmother finds out, part of her doesn't want him to leave. She wants to sit in this room and talk to him all night. Tell him everything going on with her, ask his advice, hear about his life.

Jess interrupts her thoughts, "So, I just basically wanted to show you that. Uh, tell you... tell you that I couldn't have done it without you."

Without her?! She's dropped out of school, works at the DAR and is very immediately losing the guy she loves, and he's thanking her? She feels like maybe she should be thanking him, just the sight of him has made her excited about writing again. Maybe he would understand why she took some time off. Maybe not, but again here she is with the thought of writing, just not newspapers writing, but if not journalism, what would she write?

" I'm gonna be around for a couple days. Can we talk again? Preferably above a whisper." He asks before leaving and they make a tentative date for tomorrow. It's not like she's going to be busy with her boyfriend, he's out of town on business, again.

She sits on her bed and thumbs through the book. He did it. He was such a good guy with such a crappy life, that even though Luke wanted to help him, it was too hard for him to accept it. He needed to do something on his own, to show himself he wasn't a waste of space. Apparently this was it, because the boy looks great, has a confidence that she hasn't seen before. Not that Jess has ever lacked confidence, but it use to be more of shield, where as now it was a spider web. His confidence use to pull you in but underneath it all he wasn't that person now however she could see that once that cockiness pulls you in, the confidence ensnares you. He was proud, of himself and he should be.

Rory grabbed her phone out of her bag and checked for any messages from Finn. None, as usual lately and so she sent one.

"Missing you. Hope business is going good. Please let me know when you're coming home. I love you."

She presses send and waits for a reply that never comes. After a quick shower she gets under the covers and opens Jess's book and starts to read. It's great, and she's up for hours engrossed in reading.

 _I don't care what you've done_ _  
_ _I don't care who you've won_ _  
_ _I know in the end you'll have your fun_ _  
_ _But you cannot adhere_ _  
_ _And I won't let you steer_ _  
_ _You know I don't want you in my mind_ __

 _What a terrible thought_ _  
_ _What a terrible, terrible thought_ __

 _I must stay calm, you know and I must be clear_ _  
_ _It's gonna take a hundred thoughts_ _  
_ _To make this one disappear_ _  
_ _A train like that can travel a soul for years_ _  
_ _A terrible thought could have a terribly long career_ _  
_ _What a terrible thought_

Thankfully it's her day off and so she sleeps in, at lest until her grandmother decides it time to wake up and sends up the maid.

They day seems to fly by as she prepares for Jess to pick her up. It will be nice to spend some time with him.

Her grandmother has left for her weekly bridge games and as she wanders the house she catches sight of Jess by the fountain tossing pebbles at her window. The Romeo and Juliet reference is not lost on her. As they try and decide on where to eat she's surprised to see Finn pull into the drive.

"Steer me to the college district. I'll find us something funky." Jess says as he begins to usher her down the driveway to his waiting car.

"Sounds good." She says, and then sees Finn. "Finn?"

" Am I interrupting, Love?" He says as he walks up and kisses her on the forehead. Who the hell is guy and why the hell is she going out with him?

"No. Hey. When did you get back?"

"Couple hours ago." He says, but she looks uncomfortable and he's suddenly worried about this guy. But maybe it's his own guilt. He's been non existent lately and with Stephanie a lot.

"Oh, I...I thought you were getting back tomorrow."

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"Well, I'm glad you did 'cause you get to meet my old friend, Jess. This is Finn, my boyfriend. Finn, this is Jess. He's in from out of town."

So this is Jess. The love 'em and leave 'em guy who bailed on her, twice. And yet here she is still clearly happy to see him. She's babbling and he knows she nervous, but what is she nervous about? It's he who should be nervous. It's his girlfriend that was going out with another guy while she thought he was out of town.

"How you doing, mate?" Finn says as he extends his hand to this boy.

"Okay." The boy says but neither of them loosen their grip during the handshake.

" We were just gonna go grab a bite to eat."

Finn smiles and begins, "Great. Well, how about if we all go together. Is that okay?" It better be ok, because he's NOT ok with them going out without him. He's been gone for a long time, and its been a week since he's seen or spoken to his girl, and there's just other shit he's got going on and all he's been wanting to do was get home and hold his girl in arms and tell her how much he loves her, and instead he's here.

" Okay by me." the boy says

" Good." Finn adds.

Finally Rory find her voice, albeit shaky, "All right. Good. We were actually at a loss for where to go, so you actually saved us."

"Call me superman." He says as he puts his arm around his girl. HIS girl. He turns to Jess and says, "Why don't you follow us."

The boy agrees and even though the ride to Rich Man Shoe is in silence he's happy to be by her side. He fears the days of that may be numbered and he doesn't want to miss any of it.

Inside they find a seat and order a drink. Finn wants the boy to know he's her boyfriend. That's there's not a chance in hell he's going to get her, and yet he's knows it's an ass move. The problem is, right now he feels like he can't help himself. As he and Rory seem to move farther and farther away from each other she and Logan seem to get closer and as Logan is his best mate there nothing he can do or say about it. Logan would never hurt him or make a move of his girl so he keeps his insecurities in check, however this boy is not his friend. In fact this boy, right now is making it hard for him to spend time with the girl that he's missed immensely.

He's being a dick. He knows he's being a dick. He's gone all the time, or he's studying because he HAS to graduate THIS June, and when he's gone he's under his fathers thumb. Right now his father is in charge and what he says goes, and Finn respects that. At lest for right now. His father doesn't want Rory at business functions because they are young and not married, fine, right now he's calling all the shots, but once he's in that position, he calls his own shots, especially in his private life and Rory is going to be there. She's going to be there for everything assuming she never finds out about… he shakes his head. There's nothing to find out. He loves her and this boy is not going to ruin that.

Rory looks uncomfortable as does Jess and Finn is tired of the niceties but still he tries. "Where's a waitress? 'Uh, another scotch neat, and, Jess, another brew?

" I'm still working on this one."

" Another one, just in case." Finn orders

Rory is nervous about the liquid courage flowing and lack of food going with it, " Well, we should probably order. It's a big menu, so if you need guidance..." she addressed Jess

" I'm not hungry." he replies

" You're not hungry?" Finn questions

" Nope." He reiterates.

Finn knows why. It cause he's here. This guy wanted his girlfriend all to himself and Finn showing up has ruined his plans. " I thought the whole point was you two were going to get something to eat?"

"And talk." She says. Trying to calm the situation. But she just doesn't get it. Probably because she doesn't know how wonderful she is. She doesn't see that its her this guy wants.

" Well, yes, it's a given that you're gonna talk while you eat. You know, chef de cuisine will gladly make anything you want if nothing there appeals."

" The burgers are good here." Rory pushes Jess.

" Maybe a burger." Jess relents and of course he does, because she's encouraging him that it's ok to be here.

Or maybe it's because of the prices. It may be a university pub but it's not that cheap. "Get one of those fancy ones, too, and it's on me, so don't let the price stop you." Finn tries to offer. I mean if we are here to eat and talk let's eat and talk. See Rory, I'll even pick up the tab. I can be a nice guy, even though it hard as hell right now.

" I'll pay for my own." The boy says. Yes it's a pissing contest now. At lest they are both on the same page.

" Good man. So, how long have you two known each other?"

"A while." Jess says, closing his menu.

"You date?" He already knows the answer but needs to let him know that he knows.

" Yes. We used to date." She offers up freely. But now he's getting more and more annoyed. This guy was an ex and she was planning on going out with him, while he was out of town. Meaning she was letting this guy think it was ok that she spend time with him. Especially considering he could see the guys surprise in the driveway when Finn introduced himself as her boyfriend. Which meant that she hadn't even told Jess about him.

"Ah! No hemming. No hawing. Good course of action, Love."

"But then you already knew that Finn. I told you about Jess."

"That you did, Love, my apologies." He's getting drunk. So he knew all about Jess but Jess had no idea who he was. There's always been this thing in Finn that makes him think that he can't hold on to her. He's the slacker, the drinker, the guy the girl go to after the Logan Huntzbergers and Jess whatever his name is, get tired of them, "Hey, did we cheers? I don't think we cheered. That's bad luck. Let's cheers." He's definitely drunk. He didn't eat last night, he drank and he's been hung over and so no food today and now after these few drinks he's drunk again, and being stupid and yet he cant stop himself. "So...what do you do, Jess?"

" Oh, this and that." The boy answers vaguely. He's probably unemployed.

" Describe the "this". Describe the "that"." He pushes

" He writes." Rory interjects

Shit, another thing in common with HIS girl. "You write? Impressive. What do you write?"

" Nothing important." He's also doesn't like to talk about himself.

" He wrote a book." Rory announces proudly. But why would he need to talk about himself he's got Rory to do it for him.

" Oh, you penned the great American novel, Jess?" he's genuinely interested, because his girl loves to write and clearly she has a thing for reformed or reforming bad boys. This information could be imperative.

" Wasn't quite that ambitious." He underplays his work.

" So, what are we talking here? Short novel? Kafka length or longer? Dos Passos, Tolstoy? Or longer? Robert Musil? Proust? I'm not throwing you with these names, am I?" Shit, Finn stop yourself. He thinks to himself. Hoping Rory will step in here and help him.

" You seem very obsessed with length." Jess says.

" I'm just trying to get a picture in my head, that's all."

" It's a short novel." Again she's singing this boys praises.

" Any good?"

" I haven't read it all yet."

" Yet? Well, at least you'll have one reader. That's something."

" Yeah." Jess agrees and it's because that one reader will be Rory.

" You know, I should just write down all my random thoughts and stuff that happens to me and conversations I have and just add a bunch of "he said, she said"-'s, and get it published. You got a copy on you?" Stop yourself Finn, come on lad, you've got to stop yourself. Come on Love help me out here he silently pleads even a she keeps her mouth shut and he keeps egging on this bad situation.

" No."

"You should send me a copy."

" Sure. And where do I send it? Aussie dick at Yale?

" Jess." Rory says, finally stepping in but it's suddenly not clear to Finn whose side she's on.

" Whoa, whoa. We're just trying to keep it friendly here, buddy." Finn suddenly tries to stop this, but it's too late.

The boy practically moves Finn and Rory says nothing, "Get out of my way."

Rory looks after Jess and then back at Finn, and suddenly he's scared, "Forget him, Rory."

She turns to follow Jess and says to Finn "Don't follow me." and leaves. Immediately he knows he's fucked up. He's fucked up more in the last two days then in his entire life and he already paying the price. He waits for her to return and adds another drink to his intoxication.

It's been 10 minutes and Finn is fuming. He's drunk, he's tired and he just wants to forget the last two days and go to bed with his girl, that's he's missed so much. That is if she's still his girl, if she's not run off with her ex. "Don't follow me." It keeps playing in his head over and over. She may not come back in.

When she does he's both surprised and afraid.

"He's gone." She says and she's so mad he can see it in her face.

" Writers are so sensitive." He tries to make a joke

Apparently she's not willing to take the joke, " You were a jerk, Finn."

" I was just challenging him, Love. Come on. Do not let this guy get to you."

" You're getting to me."

" Me?" He's not really surprised. He knows he deserves this.

" Yes. You were an ass."

" Look, I'm sorry I came back early. I really messed things up here." He's also mad too. She had a date planned no matter what she intended to call it. She was going to go spend an evening with her ex who didn't even know she had a current.

" Jess wrote a book. He wrote a book, and you mocked him."

" I did not mock him." I just didn't kiss his ass like you did.

" He's doing something."

And I'm not. Is that what she's insinuating?

" Good. Fine. He's doing something. Everybody in the world's doing something. More power to him." He's not that special Love. He's just lucky.

" I'm not. I mean, what am I doing? I'm living with my grandparents."

So this is about her? I never thought she'd stay out of school this long. She loves learning and she loves school and I told her that, everyone told her that. Even Logan told her but now it's my fault? Ok maybe I'm just too drunk and taking this the wrong way. I'm extra sensitive right now. "That's temporary. Have a drink."

"Temporary can turn into forever."

" You're not living with the Gilmore's forever."

" I'm palling with my grandmother and being waited on by a maid. I come home, and my shoes are magically shined. My clothes are magically clean, ironed, and laid out. My bed is magically turned down. I'm in the DAR? I'm going to meetings and teas and cocktail parties?"

" Again, temporary. Have a drink." That is what a society life is like. Cocktail parties are all about business connections, and all I've been doing lately and she's condemning it.

" And wasting my time partying and drinking, just hanging out doing nothing."

So hanging out with me, when I told her to go back to school, is doing nothing? I'm her weak link. Being with me is her idea of partying and doing nothing. This is not my fault. I've been working my ass off lately and so what if I want to drink and party on my last few weeks of irresponsibility.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't pull me into this."

" I didn't say anything about you." She asserts.

No you just said Jess is "doing something" and I'm not.

" Yes, you did. Don't make me feel guilty for your drinking and partying. That's your choice. I'm not forcing you. When I ask you out, you can say no." Clearly you can make dates when I'm not around.

" It's all we do." She says even more annoyed.

Finn is shocked that she's said that, " It's not all we do."

" It's all you do." She yells and somehow it hurts him more then imagined.

Fuck this, he decides to just go with the alcohol. " Well, it's my prerogative, you know. You're damn straight. I'm gonna party. I'm gonna do it while I have the chance because come June, my life is over." In other words, I'm in school and I'll graduate.

" Oh, yes, your horrible life. Let's hear about it. You have every door open to you. You have opportunities that anyone would kill for, including me."

" No one's stopping you from making whatever you want happen. Go into journalism. Go into politics. Be a doctor. Be a clown. Do whatever you want."

" It's not as easy when it's not handed to you."

Finn, for the first time ever is really angry with Rory. Handed to him or not he's worked hard. He's learned the job, and the company and compared to others he actually got into Yale on his own because his grades were top of the class and hell yes he's partied, HARD, because once university is over, so is that part of his life. He will be a responsibly executive. He will be a professional businessman and he takes it seriously and for her to act like he didn't work for this is appalling. Sure he didn't have to work for the money but he had to learn and do and give up the possibility of other options that weren't the family business but you better damn well believe he takes it seriously. And here she is, the girl that gives everyone the benefit of the doubt belittling his hard work, it stings, bad.

"Really? It's all so easy for me? What if I didn't want that life? It's forced on me. I'm just lucky I love it unlike Logan. You talk about all these doors being open? But you only see what you think wealth give you, the outside perspective. From the inside it's very different. Open doors? All I see is one door, and I'm being pushed through it. I have no choice. You try living without options." It's true, more so for someone like Logan then himself. He may love the job but even if he didn't he had no opportunity to try anything else. All she focused on were the benefits of money and stature, not the trappings. Her mother understood that everything costs when you have money. That was the reason she wanted Rory to grow up away from it, but apparently the smart girl isn't as smart as she thinks.

" How hard are you fighting it?"

" I didn't tell you to quit Yale. You did that. It was all you. Now, you want to change? Change it, but don't blame me. Don't you dare blame me. You know what? Why don't you go off with John, Jack, whatever his name is?" Lord knows that was your plan before I come home early, you know, to surprise you.

"Oh, I'm not going off with Jess."

Good he thinks, then lets go home and get some sleep. I need to feel YOU next to me. "Come on."

" Where?"

" Let's go. I want to go. I don't want to be here."

" I don't want to go."

She's just fighting to be fighting now and he's tired of fighting so he appeals to her common sense, " Well, I drove you here, and I want to go!"

" I don't want to go." She pushes back again, because of course she does. She acts like such a smart, grown up person, but there's lot of time that it's clear she's been an only child.

" Fine. That'll cover the bill, cab. Do whatever you want. It's your choice." He leaves more then enough money on the table because money is what this is about right? His excess of it, her lack of. So stupid, but there it is. Their relationship has come down to one thing, money. The one thing he never imaged would be the issue with her.

After the last few days he knew his days with her were numbered because, well it was definitely not because of money and yet as he walks out the door to walk home the one thing he always thought was not important has suddenly become the reason it may be over.

 _What minds have you shredded?_ _  
_ _I bet they regretted_ _  
_ _Having ever thought you up_ _  
_ _Just look at you shine_ _  
_ _Committing your crimes_ _  
_ _I know I don't want you in my mind_ __

 _'Cause you're breaking my stride_ _  
_ _You poisonous vine_ _  
_ _You're strangling me inside_ __

 _You're breaking my stride_ _  
_ _You poisonous vine_ _  
_ _You're strangling me inside_ _  
_ _You're breaking my stride_

*Lyrics are Terrible Thought by POE


	9. Starts With Goodbye

Back with some more for you, and still writing. It's been a very good week.

I hope you are enjoying and still reading. Thank you guys for the support.

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls and all included entities belong to ASP and affiliates.

Chapter 9 - * Starts With Goodbye

 _I was sitting on my doorstep  
I hung up the phone and it fell out of my hand  
But I knew I had to do it  
And he wouldn't understand_

 _So hard to see myself without him  
I felt a piece of my heart break  
But when you're standing at a crossroad  
There's a choice you gotta make_

Rory looks at Logan, who is sitting across from her at Rich Man's Shoe.

"Just call him already." He insists.

"Why?" She sips her beer. Guinness, since Palm Springs it's her new favorite beer.

"You know why, Ace. You miss him, he misses you." Logan also takes a swig of his. This is their usual weekly lunch together. Or at least it has been since right before Thanksgiving when her and Finn had a fight.

"If he misses me so much he'd have called by now."

"He could say the same thing about you."

She sets her drink down and glares dagger at him, "Sure he could, but he'd be wrong. He was the one acting like 2 year old. All "my dick's bigger then yours.""

"I thought you said it was all his wallet was bigger then Jess's?' He teases her.

"Same difference."

The waitress brings them both their food and senselessly flirts with Logan. He doesn't respond. Rory had to laugh. Logan acts oblivious to the flirtation.

"Maybe, but I'll tell you again, if you were with me and you suddenly were going to dinner with your ex behind my back I'd be mad too."

"It wasn't behind his back. He was there. Remember, pissing contest and all?"

"I didn't forget, but I also remember that initially he wasn't suppose to be. He just showed up early and there you were."

"What? Now I can't have guy friends? What about you? Huh? Should I not be having lunch with you cause Finn wasn't informed first? When did we go back to the 50's?"

Logan puts his hands up in self-defense, "Don't shoot. I'm just being honest with you. What if he was out with another girl."

"He's practically with Stephanie all the time and I don't get all crazy on him"

"But it bothers you doesn't it? Don't even deny it, I can hear it in your voice."

"Well of course it does. Why is his father so against me being anywhere near the business? I thought he liked me."

"He does, Ace. But right now you're just some girl at Yale dating his son, who's soon to be heading up the company."

"He's perfectly fine with Stephanie, and look at your dad he keeps asking me to come to events and I'm not even dating you."

"He what?" Logan is caught off guard. "Excuse me."

"Yeah, last week he took me to the New Yorker offices and showed me around. He said it's not even close to how beautiful the Tribune is, but to me it looks like a museum. He asked me to come to this cocktail thingy at the HPG this weekend. You didn't know?"

"So, you're what hanging out with my dad? I thought he killed all your hopes and dreams. Hell you dropped out of school."

"Yeah, well he called and we talked, and he's really just every bit the man I read about. He's well spoken and we talked about me maybe starting to do some ghost writing for a few people he's go pending book deals for, or editing and in the future maybe trying my own hand at a book. He's really lovely, Logan."

"Ok I'm not sure what in the hell is going on here, but he most certainly is not lovely. And he's really offering a job to a collage drop out? Somehow that doesn't sound right even for him."

"Well, that's what I said, but he's going to help me get back in. He's right, and you were right, and Finn was right. I love school and I love writing and I need to finish this but I'm not sure that Yale is that place."

"Yale is Yale Ace, come on unless you're transferring to Harvard.." suddenly it dawns on him, "He's getting you into Harvard?"

"No, Logan I'm not transferring to Harvard."

He's relived. It would kill him to not see her all the time. And more importantly it would kill Finn. So far he's kept most of what the talk about to himself. It's no secret that they are still friends, but he's refused to get in the middle of this argument. Besides Finn has taken this opportunity to take some time away from school and work from home, or wherever the hell he's been emailing Logan from.

"So no Harvard. Is he finally using his powers for good and getting you a late start back at Yale?"

"I think I'm gong to Stanford." She finally answers. It's almost a whisper and she looks up at him, almost shyly though her long lashes. She's nervous.

"STANFORD?! As in California, Stanford?!" He's trying not to panic.

"The very same."

"When would you leave?"

"Soon. I'd start when classes start again the beginning of January."

That's less then two weeks away. How can she and Finn let the fight get this far.

"I'm assuming Finn doesn't know. Is this all because of the fight?" He asks in disbelief.

"No." she shakes her head vehemently. "Him being a jealous ass of Jess is annoying, but not a reason to run. It's not that. But with this over, it's one less reason to stay."

"What about your mom?" He's trying to hide his panic.

"She's teetering between being not happy and being thrilled I'll be back in school. I have to let your dad know tomorrow and if I say yes, I'll be gone by the end of the week."

"Why California" he questions. He can't believe his dad did this, behind his bank. What the fuck was he trying to accomplish?

"It's not here." She says matter-of-fact. "I just, I feel like I've lived my whole life in this one small place."

"New york and New Haven are not exactly smalls towns, Ace."

"No, but to me it just seems like with them all roads lead back to Stars Hallow, and my mom. I mean Logan," she looks at him all seriousness, "I feel like I've been living my life for my mom. Doing the things she didn't have the chance to do, and it's wonderful that I have those opportunities, but I want to be my own person, not just Lorelai 2.0."

"And that means California." He states. Everything she's saying is the truth, and heartfelt, and he can see just how much she needs it, but damn it, if it's not killing him, and he hasn't even been able to show her how he feels, like Finn has and this… this is going to kill Finn.

"You sound like you've already said yes."

"Because I have." She holds up her phone to show him the text message to his father that say yes.

First his mind is blown that not only is his father using text messaging, but also he's using it with her. Why are his fingerprints all over this situation?

"You can't go." He says.

"And why is that?"

"You have to tell him."

She refuses to call Finn and Logan doesn't know if he should tell him or not. He has to tell him. Finn is his best friend.

"If he calls me, I'll tell him, Logan, but it's been over a month. I don't see him caring if I leave or not."

The meal ends shortly, and he's sat mostly quiet listening to Rory make her plans for the move and she tells him about all the time she's been spending with his asshole of a father and when he finally heads out, alone, he decides he needs to talk to Finn. This stupid argument has gone on long enough.

 _I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side_

 _I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when I'm try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye_

"You can't be seriously leaving in two days kids!" Lorelai exclaims

Rory's room is in complete distress. Half packed boxes of what's left at the Stars Hallow house that she intends to take to Stanford.

The younger Gilmore gives her moms a pointed look,

"Ok ok, I get it. You're back in school. The lest I can do pretend I'm excited for you." Lorelai holds her hands up.

"I would HOPE my mom would actually BE happy for me. Stanford is a top school." She goes back to packing. Things have been and still are strained after she refused to let her move home and take some time off.

Sure it wasn't what Lorelai wanted for her daughter, but Rory is so tired of having to hold her moms past discretions on her shoulders. She's not her mom. Sure they are a lot alike, she loves her mother, but her mother's dreams are not hers and this life, simple and here in Stars Hallow is her moms dreams of a perfect life, not hers.

Granted she's not entirely sure what her perfect life looks likes anymore, but that's the whole point. She doesn't want to settle. She doesn't want to settle for anything. Not the small town, not the boy that doesn't trust her, not the career. This is her life and somehow it feels like if she's doesn't create some distance, some sort of differences, between her and her mom now, she may end up living her mom's exact life. That life is wonderful for her mom, but she's not her mom.

"I am happy for you kid. I'm just gonna miss you. I've been missing you." Lorelai says forlorn.

"I wanted to come home, mom. All I wanted was time."

"I know. I know." Lorelai wants desperately to change the subject. She hops up and tosses a stuffed animal into one of Rory's boxes, "So, I know you have a ton of packing to do, here and the grandparent, but tonight it's you, me some red vines and something truly horrifying… a Tori Spelling lifetime movie marathon to top all marathons."

Rory is reluctant to stay but she also knows this will be the last time she will see her mom, for awhile, and right now there's no where else she needs to be. Paris is still mad at her for not coming back to Yale, Logan has called several times but she's not really ready to say goodbye to the person that's becomes her best friend lately, and Finn, well she still hasn't heard from him, so all of Logan's arguments about them are moot. Lane has been there every step, but she's so involved with what's going on in her life that it has to take priority and she completely understands that.

"Ok," she relents, "But only if tacos are involved too, and some ice-cream for desert."

"Deal!" Lorelai shouts and grabs her purse off of the counter. "I'm going to Al's and then Taylor's and don't think I'm NOT stopping at Luke's for some donuts."

"Toodles." Rory shouts after her mom as she pack her box of cornstarch in a box that she plans to take. You gotta remember the good, with the bad.

 _I know there's a blue horizon  
Somewhere up ahead, just waiting for me  
Getting there means leaving things behind  
Sometimes life's so bitter sweet_

 _I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side_

"One bottle of beer on the wall, one bottle of beer. You take one down and pass it around…"

Finn opens the front door of the pool house at his parent's house where Logan has finally located him, and he see a very stout looking Logan. "Mate! I'm down to one bottle of beer… what's happening after that?" He slurs at his friend.

"Where the hell have you been?" Logan shouts over Finn's singing as he closes the door behind him. "And why aren't you answering your phone? I've been calling for days."

Finn holds up a rather large cup of something brownish to show his friend his fully immersed cell phone. "At first I thought maybe it's broken cause even tough I kept trying to call her I couldn't get it to do it, and then suddenly mate, I realized it's been so long that I haven't gotten a call from she who shall not be named, and I then I figured, fuck it. Phones not working at all."

Logan makes him a cup of coffee as he clears out the empty bottles from the counter and sink. "You need to drink this and I need to talk to talk to you about Ace, ok and you need to really hear me."

"Ace. Ace. Ace. You need to talk to me about Ace. Of course, Ace. Always, Ace. She has a name you know. Love. I call her Love. Call her Love, or mother. No wait those are mine, how about you just call her, her name."

"Mother?" Logan raises an eyebrow. "You know that sounds incestuous, right."

"Not nearly as incestuous as my best mate having his own personal nickname for my bird."

"You're drunk, and clearly not listening to me. Drink this. Sober up and then, We'll talk."

"Talk. I was wondering if you were going to break the news to me that you and her were finally running off into the sunset together, but then I thought maybe you'd come here to inform me that, ACE, " he says sarcastically, "has taken up with that leather jacket wearing reformed bad boy, cause really mate, that would just serve me right."

"You really are daft, man. Your problems with Rory, are your problems, but you're not going to have long to fix them if you don't get your ass sober."

"Sober hasn't done me any good, of course neither has drunk.." he ponders.

"She's leaving, you fool." Logan shouts.

"What?" He questions. Suddenly feeling more sober then he's ever been.

"She's leaving. Apparently she's got some sort of strange friendship with my old man.."

"Satan incarnate."

"Not to her. To her he's the guy encouraging her to keep writing, and editing and has gotten her into the next semester at Stanford."

"The paper she interned at?"

"NO! Man, come on. Use your head. Not Stamford, Stanford, as in California. She's leaving soon, and if you don't pull your head out of your ass it will be too late."

Logan leaves the still untouched cup of coffee on the counter and closes the door behind him. He's always known his friend was bone headed but he can't believe he's really just going to let her leave. Rory Gilmore isn't someone you just let walk out of your life easily. He lost his chance, and maybe his friend isn't as smart as he thinks, because he had her. He had her in his arms and in her heart, and he lost her.

 _I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when I'm try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye_

 _Time heals the wounds that you feel  
Somehow, right now_

 _I guess it's gonna have to hurt  
I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side_

"I don't believe she only got her jobs because of her father. The girl has talent."

Rory looks at her like she's grown a second head.

"I'm just saying. She's a lifetime movie queen." Lorelai says as she bites into a licorice and mutes the credits of Co-ed Call girl.

Rory laughs again at her mom as her phone rings. She answers it as she goes into the kitchen to get more soda.

"Hey stranger." She says into the mouthpiece.

"So I know I'm a complete ass but please tell me that you're not leaving just because I'm an ass."

Rory confused fills her cup with ice, "A brat maybe, Steph but not an ass." She laughs. The girl is definitely spoiled, but she's not an ass.

"Seriously?" the girl breaths an audible sigh of relief, "Thank you so much. I know Jose is not my friend, and I never intended on hurting you. I just let Mr. Cuervo get the best of me. Thankfully for both of us you're boyfriend is the loyal type."

Rory stop and puts her glass on the counter and opens the porch door and steps outside.

"Loyal type…" she repeats slowly what her friend is saying. Confused, a huge pit growing in her stomach.

"It's just been so hard lately with guy. Like being rich is no longer enough for them and after all those damn cocktail parties and I tried again to get with Adam from the Upper Adams' and the old money and he basically told me I was shallow, I mean me, shallow? Of course I'm shallow, but I'm rich and hot and I have a good heart and I'd make a damn good society wife, and we were alone and I just didn't even think and we were both more then a little tipsy after all the cheers from our parents using us to seal their deals and we kissed and I just didn't even think Rory, and we didn't even sleep together, just hooked up a bit and he stopped me, and we, I mean I , we stopped because he loves you, and it was just stupid and when I hadn't heard from you and then suddenly I'm hearing that you're leaving and moving to California, and going to Stanford? I just thought, well I thought the worst. I kept saying, I know Rory loves me to death, I mean I'm gorilla girl, right, and you know your imagination takes over and I'm so glad that it's not the reason you're leaving. In fact I'm not really happy you're leaving at all. You're like my best friend, I don't have a lot of female friends and I'm just relieved and I'm so sorry."

She's been babbling for the last 5 minutes and Rory is now sitting on the back steps of the house. It's cold and she should be wearing a MUCH warmer sweater and jacket and yet she's numb. 5 minutes ago she thought things between her and Finn had ended because of his inane jealously of Jess and her idiocy when it came to how she handled the Jess situation and instead, it's because he and Stephanie were hooking up.

"Rory…" Stephanie says, as there's been silence on the other end of the line.

"You and Finn…" is all Rory can muster.

This time there is silence on the blonde's end, "He didn't tell you." She says. It's a statement, not a question.

"I have to go, Stephanie. Goodbye." Rory hangs up with phone without any other words from her so called friend. She's already heard too much. She hears her mom moving around in the kitchen and it draws her out of her thoughts. She wants to go inside. Maybe her mom will let her forgo the end of the TS festival. She really wants to go back to her grandparents and go to bed.

She opens the door and as she enters the living room again, she hears her mom, "What are you doing here."

She round the corner and sees Logan standing at her from door. Her mother has never liked him, though she can't figure out why. He's a good guy.

"I just wanted to say goodbye to Rory." He says.

"It's ok mom." She says as Lorelai ushers him inside. "I need a new cup." She says as she excuses herself and leaves them alone.

"Hey." He says.

"Hey." She replies and hugs him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"What makes you think something is wrong?"

"You have your sad face on."

"I'm smiling." She says in reply.

"It doesn't reach your eyes." He looks down and she grabs her jacket.

"We're going for a walk, mom" she yells over her shoulder and he follows her out the door.

They walk in silence for a few minutes. Stopping at the Gazebo, covered in snow and twinkle lights they sit inside.

"How long has it been going on?" she asks him. She'd much rather be asking Finn, but he won't talk to her.

"How long has what been going on?"

"Finn and Stephanie." She can't take her eyes off her hands.

"What are you talking about?" He confused. "There is no Finn and Stephanie. There should be Finn and You but you two are too stubborn."

"That's not what Stephanie says. She just called to ask me if her and Finn "hooking up" is why I'm leaving. You're his best friend. I figured you'd know."

"I know nothing. Rory, I don't think it's true, he's miserable without you."

"Not that miserable." She says.

He doesn't know what to say. Stephanie is defiantly a poor little rich girl, but she's not a liar. He's afraid to think that his best friend really did this. Of course he's not really sure what Stephanie's version of hooking up is. But he's pretty sure that far as Ace is concerned it doesn't matter. She's hurt.

"I'm so sorry, Ace." He puts his arm around her. "He loves you. I know he does."

"It doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving tomorrow night."

"I can't imagine not seeing you anymore Ace. Don't be surprised if you suddenly get a text that I've stolen my dad's jet and I'm coming for a visit."

She laughs, "Don't do that. He's the one responsible for this opportunity."

"He's definitely responsible for something." He groans.

"He's not the devil you think he is. At lest not to me."

"That's because he's hoping you'll dump Finn and marry me. He's gotta hedge his bets for adding the family tree successfully."

"Very funny." She says. She loves how close she and Logan are, and the fact that it's not about anything other then friendship makes it so much more special to her. He's her confidant, her best friend and she loves him. He's going to be missed more than he knows.

He walks her back to her moms and helps her pack the last of her things into her car. She's too tired to spend the whole night here, so she hugs her mom and lets Logan escort her back to the big house.

They talk for a few hours, just sitting outside in his car. It feels good to just laugh and not think about her failed relationship, the lost love and she aches as she watches him drive away knowing that it's good bye for now.

She can't sleep and so she wanders the house, saying goodbye to the large dinning table and Friday night dinners, the beautiful piano she would have loved to learned to play and it takes all her might to reassure her grandmother and grandfather that it's ok to say goodbye to her here instead of escorting her to the airport. Her grandfather always wanted her to graduate from his alma mater but he's just as proud of her today as he was the day she decided to go to Yale.

The drive to the airport is quick and her luggage checks in quickly too. It's only one check in and one carry on. He's grandmother insisted on paying for overnight shipping of everything else. She pulls her book out as she settles in to await boarding.

She knows it's going to be a long wait. She got here hella early, but she'd rather sit and read and wait then rush. It's been about 40 minutes and she's been rereading some Thomas Hardy when she decides it been too long without caffeine and heads off to find a Starbucks. She returns with her Grande Americana but is frustrated to find someone has taken her seat. He's reading the paper and she's at lest thankful she won't have to chit chat as she takes a empty seat near him.

"Someone steal your seat, Love."

She stops with her cup halfway to her lips when she hears his voice. What the fuck is he doing here?

She turns to him and he looks every bit as appealing to her as he always has. He's in his dark grey suit, with a light grey dress shirt and a matching tie. His jacket hangs on his shoulders as he sits with one leg stretched across the other. He looks amazing, and even from two seats away she can smell his cologne and she physically misses him. But all she can hear is Stephanie's voice in her head.

She just looks at him, unable to speak.

"You might want to take a sip of that, Love, before your mouth dries out."

Instead of taking a sip she lowers the drink and holds it in her lap.

"Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" He asks as he leans forward and folds him hand into each other. He wants so badly to hold her hand.

"I didn't know you cared."

He doesn't know how to respond. He's in love with her. Real, true, spanning lifetimes and all the Logan/Veronica shit from Veronica Mars. She's the other part of him.

"I said a lot of things I didn't mean that night. I was missing you, and I was drunk and jealous of the boy and I had been gone so much and all I wanted to do was surprise my girl and hold her in my arms and tell her I loved her and instead I had to share you, and I didn't like it."

"I guess we have something in common then." She responds coldly and he doesn't know where she's going with it.

"We both think I'm a idiot?" he questions trying to lighten the mood.

"We both don't like sharing." She looks directly at him.

He freezes. How could she know? He'd stopped it. They'd decided to never talk about this mistake and he knew he'd had to live with the guilt for the rest of his life, but he swore he'd be a better man to make it up to her.

"You're not sharing me, Love. I love you. You know that."

"Oh, so maybe I shouldn't be jealous because I was only sharing you with Stephanie and you don't love her, is that it?"

He can hear the hurt in the tone of her voice, and it's ripping his heart out of his chest.

"How did you…"

"She was worried that I was leaving because you told me you two "Hooked up" and I didn't want to be her friend anymore. Imagine that." She interrupts him.

"It wasn't like that." He scoots down the two chairs closer to her, as he can feel her moving much father away emotionally and he wants proximity. He wasn't prepared for this.

"Please don't give me some it was just a "hook up" bullshit Finn. You shot down all the insecurities that I had shared with you about you and her always being at these events without me. You told me I was wrong, that I had nothing to worry about, that it was all your dad's stuff and that there was an end in sight. You told me…" she stops talking because she starting to get loud and she doesn't want to fight or cry in public.

"Love, it ended before it started. It was nothing." He reaches out for her hand but she pulls away.

"Ok, then you tell me what happened. I didn't ask her for the details, but I'm asking you."

He wants to lie to her, he really does. It would make things easier to just tell her it was all blown out of proportion, but she's not just any girl and he doesn't want to lie to her. He knows what he did was wrong, even if it didn't cross over into the sex.

"We were drunk, me for the first time in a long time and she was, well she's Stephanie, so she was drinking and hurting and I had called you and you didn't answer and"

"So this is my fault?" she interrupts.

"No, Love, this is all my fault, I'm just telling you the circumstances. We were alone in the lounge area and she sat beside me. We commiserated for a few minutes and then she kissed me. I didn't stop her. I kissed her back and that continued for a bit and she pushed me back and got on top of me and took her blouse off. It was like being slapped. I had only been with you since we met. Only kissed you, only seen and touched you and when I saw her, my brain finally stepped in and I stopped her. She too realized what we were doing was wrong and she put her shirt back on and that was it. It never went any further and it never happened before and it never happened after."

She doesn't say anything and he's happy that she hasn't run.

"Please don't leave. I love you. I'm not a perfect man, but I am yours." He insists.

"But you aren't mine." She looks at him tears brimming in her eyes.

"You left me in that restaurant, alone, because you has some sort of macho bullshit about sharing me with my friend, AFTER you had done whatever with Stephanie. You want me to be ok with, or accepts what happened between two people that are suppose to care about me, but you couldn't even handle me having dinner with an old friend of mine."

"I didn't say it was fair, Love. I just said I loved you."

"I love you too Finn. I do. I want to be able to just say, hey no big deal, you just made out and whatever, but I can't. You didn't even pick up the phone to apologize. Its been what almost two month now?"

"I could argue that the phone line goes both ways."

"You could, but I was the one left standing alone, and I wasn't the one that, you know you've always been a little unsure of my relationship ship with Logan, what if I came to you and said Logan I just made out for a while and you know it got to a point where I mounted him and took my shirt off and we stopped. I mean it's no big deal right."

He's stopped dead and he moves back a seat away from her. It's like he's been stabbed. She's right. If he at all heard that anything had happened between her and Logan he would be devastated, and to think he mad her feel that way. It humbles him.

"I'm sorry." He says and she can tell he is 100 percent sincere.

They sit in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes before she surprises him, "I'm not leaving because of you."

"Then why are you leaving?" he's almost begging.

"I need this. I need to do something out of my comfort zone. I need to just… jump."

He doesn't know what to say anymore. He can't beg her to say without asking her to give up on something she really wants, and while he would hesitate to ask something like this on a normal basis, it's definitely not something he would even think of asking after this.

"I really want to ask you not to go, Love. I want to ask you give me a second chance, and to kiss you and hold you and have the opportunity to be the man I know you believed me to be. But I won't. I just want you to know that I love you Rory Gilmore and if you ever need me, I will be here."

Above their head they hear the boarding call for her flight. She stands and throws her bag over her shoulder.

He stands too, a little lost and trying to hold in his emotions.

"Part of me wants to give you that second chance, Finn. I'm hurt, I won't lie, but people aren't perfect and you did stop it before it went somewhere I could never forgive. I forgive you." She reaches up and kisses him.

He closes his eyes and it's the most wonderful feeling he's ever felt, until she pulls away.

"But I have to take this opportunity, and that means letting go of something here. I'm sorry."

"You've nothing to be sorry about, Love."

Again the omnipresent voice announces the last call for boarding. She takes his hand and holds it in silence before letting it go and walking to the terminal. She doesn't look back so he can't see the tears in her eyes that she wipes away before handing the agent her ticket.

Finn stands and watches her as she walks away from him and onto the plane. He's unable to turn away and watches her until she's out of sight and still he stand and watches until the plane has taken off and is no longer able to be seen with the naked eye. She's gone. The only girl he's ever loved, ever wanted more with, ever thought about a future with, has boarded a plane and left him behind to build a new life for herself. One without him. And she's said she forgave him. It only makes matters worse for the Aussie, because she's the most amazing woman he's ever had the opportunity to know and he's lost her.

His father has been so worried about his girlfriend pulling him away from the business, and now he's gotten his wish. His son will be the perfect executive now. Focused, and driven, because what else do he have to look forward to? Graduation can't come fast enough, because until the day comes when he doesn't have see every spot on a daily basis that reminds him of her he won't be able to breathe.

 _I guess it's gonna break me down  
Like fallin' when I'm try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye_

 _I guess I'm gonna have to cry  
And let go of some things I've loved  
To get to the other side_

 _Start with goodbye  
Like fallin' when you try to fly  
It's sad but sometimes  
Moving on with the rest of your life  
Starts with goodbye_

*Lyrics are Starts With Goodbye by Carrie Underwood


	10. She'd Be California

Here's some more. It's been a good week for me and I'm hoping it will continue since I've already written chapter 11 and an working on 12. I just need the energy to edit.

Thanks to everyone still ready. I swear this story is Finn and Rory endgame. I just have a long way to getting there. The hardest earned loves are always the best and lasting ones.

Disclaimer: ASP the creator and a Goddess, at lest until the revival which I have major issues with.

Chapter 10 – *She'd Be California

 _She got the long blonde hair_ _  
_ _Got the red sports car_ _  
_ _And you know she's got the_ _  
_ _Top laid back_ _  
_ _She got the movie star smile_ _  
_ _Got the sun kissed tan_ _  
_ _Santa Barbara in summer_ _  
_ _Yeah, she feels like that_ __

 _Hey, she's like a canyon drive_ _  
_ _In a midnight sky_ _  
_ _Those eyes are deep enough_ _  
_ _To get lost_ _  
_ _Her legs are palm tree tall_ _  
_ _The way she walks_ _  
_ _Like the heat on a runway_ _  
_ _When the cameras go off_ __

 _She's small town from the country_ _  
_ _She ain't big time but she could be_

The first few months at Stanford had been harder then Rory has imagined they would be, but they've also been liberating.

Now 6 month later she no longer feels like she's living in the shadow of her mother. Here, no one knows her history; no one looks at her last name and clarifies if her grandparents are Emily and Richard. She's made friends, good friends, and she's doing great academically. Her professors are challenging, and she's been writing for The Stanford Daily at school, most features and editorials, and working for The Mercury News as an editorial assistant in almost a full time capacity.

Mitchum set it up for her. HPG owns the papers and he's been more then happy to keep her on staff. It's June, and her friends are preparing to go home for the summer, Rory, however is not. She's doing so good at the paper that they asked her to stay as officially full time this summer and she's in the process of looking for her own apartment. She won't be going home this summer.

More and more her life has moved away from the east coast and the west coast has become more then a place to go to school, it's become home.

"Oh please tell me that you're not pinning away again for that small town of Stars whatever?" Lacey chimes in.

Lacey is Rory's roommate and on her first day she could never have imagined that they would be friends. Lacey is a cheerleader. Not just rah rah on the sidelines cheer, she's competitive cheer that is really nothing like what Rory imagined cheerleading was. She's a handworker and she's funny and smart. Lacey's boyfriend Adam is very different from her. He's all glasses and nerdy and smart and oddly interesting. Together they are like a perfectly oiled machine. They are great together and Rory feels very glad she's made friends with them.

"So, seriously my friend, he SERIOYSLY asked me if would set him up with you. I was like, Sonny, she is SERIOUSLY not going to go out with you. Give me a break." She's babbling as Rory looks up from her book.

"Um, no there is no way I'm going anywhere, alone with Sonny." She agrees.

"I know. That guy is totally delusional. Are you going to pack you stuff at all?" She motions to Rory's side of the room.

"I'm in denial. I refuse to believe that I only a week to finally find an apartment." She sets her book down.

"Why don't you call one of your many benefactors.. or should I say sugar daddies."

"I think I just threw up a little in my mouth. My Grandparent's pay for my tuition and you don't even want to know what my mom's had to agree to for that to happen."

"You said, Friday's dinners right. I hardly think that's torture."

"You've never met my mother and or my grandmother."

"I wasn't talking about them anyway. I was talking about the blonde older looking man, quite the DILF that shows up occasionally."

"Mitchum Huntzberger?"

"I don't know who he is, but since that's the first name that popped into your head I'll go with it."

"He's not my sugar daddy and he's definitely not a DILF. That's gross."

"Says you." She laughs

"Yes, says me. He's my friend Logan's fathers and he's this real big wig in the publishing world."

"I've already lost interest. Ok so, Sam is going to be here in a few minutes and we are going to meet Casey and Adam at The Treehouse. You wanna come?"

Rory lifts her head up quickly, "Sam? He's going to be there?"

"He asked if you were coming and I might have said of course you were before he agreed to come too."

Rory feels a bit nervous. There are butterflies in her stomach whenever Sam is around. He's more straight laced then her other friends, but he's got this sort of perpetually mussed up light brown hair, and these light brown eyes. He's sweet to her and makes sure he always brings a coffee to class for her.

She's tapped danced around liking him all semester. Part of her had hoped that one day she'd open her dorm room door and Finn would be standing there. She's aware it's just a fantasy. He's got his own life back at Yale, and the family business. So when she began to like spending time with Sam she'd held off. Kept herself always just out of reach. Bless his heart he's still hanging around.

She glances at herself in the mirror. The California weather has put a different color in her cheeks, she likes this version on herself. "I am kind of hungry."

"Fantastic, Mon Amie! Change that drab to fab and lets get on the good foot."

Rory laughs at her pajama pants she's wearing midday. Maybe it won't kill her to pull on some shorts and tank top. It is almost 90 degrees today.

Walking home later that night, Sam's arm around her neck as the foursome heads back from dinner. It feels good. He feels good. Lacey makes sure that she and Adam make themselves scares.

"I'm glad you came tonight, Rory." Sam says, "I'm also glad you're letting me put my arm around you." He teases.

"Me too, on both of those fronts."

"You seem happier tonight. More relaxed."

"I think I'm just realizing that this is actually my life now."

"You like this new life?" he asks as he sits down across from where she's sitting.

"I do."

"Is there a chance that this new life, you know, might include me?"

"I didn't realize you wanted to be included in my life?"

"Rory Gilmore, for a smart girl you can really be dumb sometimes. Why do you think I keep putting myself in your line of fire? You amaze me girl. You're beyond beautiful, but that's not what drew me in. The first day of class when Reigler thought he was going to put the new girl in her place in comp and this quiet new girl just sat there while he blew smoke at the class for five minutes, and then proceeded to dismantle his arguments point by point and then smiled quietly and took a sip of her coffee. I've been here for three years and that man has never been silenced. I was immediately intrigued. And suddenly I'm hearing about you jumping off some scaffolding, and working at the Yale Daily news and living in this strange little television show type small town that you say you come from. You're quite the conundrum, and you are complicated, you are far from simple and I'm just, happier when I'm around you. So, yes if you think you could like me too, I'd like the chance to see if we fit. I'd like a chance to get to know you and you're life."

Rory is floored. She never expected something like this from him. He's had quite the reputation. Nothing bad, but definitely not the guy that settles down, but he also doesn't seem to play with anyone's feelings. She knows several of his, exes if you want to call them that, and they have nothing but good things to say about him. He's a sweet guy and in this moment, having listened to him pour his heart out she's sad that she's kept him at a distance.

"You know, you surprise me, Sam. "

"I'm not sure how to take that." He runs his hands through his shaggy hair. "I mean I now it's me so it's always good, but.." he teases.

She reaches across and takes his hands, "It good Sam. I'm just sorry that I've been so afraid all this time."

"Afraid, of me?" He pulls back.

"Yes, and no. No of you, like you, you, but just there being a you."

"Last relationship didn't end so well?" he correctly guesses

"No, it ended very amicably, but it ended, and if I'm totally honest with you, I didn't really want it to end."

"So, you've be been, what, hoping you guys would get back together?"

"I'd like to say no, but I think maybe part of me has been hoping he'd call."

"Did he?"

"No, but then neither then did I."

"You still hoping he'll call?" he questions. He really like this girl, she's smart, and funny and he loves just talking to her, but he fears in this moment, now that he's laid his heart on the line, that he won't even have a chance.

She takes his hand, "No. In fact, I actually seem to find myself wanting to call you when things happen. Is that ok?"

"I'd love that."

"Then that's what I'll do. If you keep putting yourself in the line of fire then I guess I need to pull out my shot gun."

"I'd kind of prefer firearms not be a part of our relationship."

"You made the reference." She teases. As he laughs, she leans in and kisses him. He is caught off guard but leans in and kisses her back, running his hand through her hair. She smells like sunscreen and daisies.

"I KNEW IT!" The both hear from the side as Lacey bounds into the kitchenette from the previously closed door. "Now Mr. Moneybags is no longer top dog. Tell him Lolita is off the market."

Rory tosses a pillow at her, "Shut up you hussy."

"I'm just saying. Maybe now Sam will help you find a place to live this summer."

"You're staying here?" Sam was born and bred in Northern California. Salinas to be exact and he loves it here. Maybe not the hi-tech areas like Silicon Valley, but he basically spends all his time in Monterey and the Santa Cruz boardwalk. Suddenly he so excited to get to show Rory all those things.

"Yep. If I can find an apartment, the paper has offered me the summer job."

"Someone say they were looking for an apartment?" a voice chimes in through the open dorm window. "Cause I'm actually working out for the next year and I MIGHT have an extra room."

"I'm totally looking for an apartment." Lacey says, almost purring at the guy in the window. She can't stop herself, yeah she loves Adam but this guy is HAWTT! Yes with two T's. That's how good looking he is."

"Logan?" Rory exclaims. "Oh my God, Logan! Get in here." She points him towards the front door and open it and runs out to him as he rounds the corner.

"Whose Logan?" Adam asks as he joins them from the bedroom.

"That's what I'd like to know." Sam says softly.

"Me too." Lacey says again.

"I'll let this one pass cause you clearly have lost your mine momentarily." Adam teases her.

"Hey, we aren't married I can still look and I may still look after we get married too."

"I plan on still looking." He teases her.

"What are you doing here?" Rory says at she hugs Logan tightly.

"Looking for you." He hugs her probably too tightly but he can't help himself.

"Me?" she pulls him inside. "Everyone this Logan. Logan this is Adam, and Lacey and Sam, my boyfriend." She smiles.

Sam beams, "Nice to meet you man."

"Nice to meet you all too." Logan says and shakes hands with the guy.

"I can't believe you're here?!" She says again, her arm around Logan's arm. She pulls him farther into the dorm and sets him down. She sits next to him and hugs him again briefly. It feels a little like being back home with him here.

"I said I was looking for you, didn't I?"

"Yes, but why and how?" she can't stop smiling.

"My dad. I graduated, and first string he pulled was to send me to Silicon Valley to work at the HPG offices here for a year before probably sending me to London. He mentioned you were staying here for the summer and working and so my first means of business upon landing was to come find my friend."

"I can't believe you're here."

"In the flesh." He teases

"Did I hear that you were still looking for a place to live?"

"She is." Lacey chips in. "The dorm won't let us stay all summer unfortunately."

"Well I wasn't kidding about the room. I'm renting a house in San Jose. There's more then enough room if you want to stay with me?"

"Really?" Rory asks surprised. "Congratulations on graduation too. I am so proud of you."

"Yes, really. I'd love to have my friend with me."

"I mean, I'd love to but I guess I need to know what the rent is?"

"Rory, the company rents the house, you just need to move in."

"OMG Rory that's totally perfect. When can she move in? Cause I don't leave till Sunday night so I could totally help you move and so can Adam and duh Sam too, now that you two are finally official." Lacey again takes control of the conversation.

"Lacey.." Rory says.

"I'm sorry, but come on, Mr. Hotpants over here is offering you a place to live RENT FREE, and you get to work at your dream job and save all the money you make and then come to school in fall and buy me all the Starbucks I want with all the money you'll have saved. It's perfect. Right? Adam says it's perfect, right. Wait, Don't answer that, you'll just agree with me, so yeah Adam thinks it's perfect, I think it's perfect and you getting to stay here close to Sam means he agrees with me and really Logan over there is the one offering the place so I think it's safe to say he's on board."

Logan has to laugh. She's so much like Paris, no wonder she and Rory are friends, but she's not harsh like the other girl. She's fun and all smiles and he can tell she bring a lightness to Rory that compliments her well.

"She's right, I'm definitely on board." He agrees.

"The I guess I better get packing." She finally relents.

Logan checks his watch, "It's late, and I've got a conference call with china in a couple of hours, so I've got to head to the house and get myself settled. I'll leave you to pack, and You," he nods towards Lacey, "to get it all organized and push this one here when she's distracted by packing her book."

Lacey laughs, "You do know her well don't you."

He stands and Rory stands too. She so easily falls against his chest as she hugs him. "It really is so good to see you again, Logan."

"Right there with ya, Ace." He says. "Call me when you need the keys and when you need my help to move and I'll be here, ok." She agrees and he turns towards her friends, "It's been a pleasure meeting you all, and if any of you are still around this summer you're more then welcome at our home."

He walks towards the door, and once again gives her a quick hug and kiss on the forehead. "You look happy, Ace." He says and motions towards her dorm room and then briefly towards Sam.

"It's new." She says concerning the latter.

"Call me, anytime."

She closes the door, feeling excited and relaxed. Her best friend is here and she gets to spend the whole summer with him.

Suddenly she feels Sam behind her, "Is that the Ex?"

She can hear the fear in his voice.

"Man that guy is like soooooo hot ok. Like seriously hot. Are all the guys back in small town snow globe land that hot?"

Rory has to laugh and is glad that Lacey has broken the momentary tension, "No." she says softly to her new boyfriend. "And no, Lacey they are not. Though I'm thinking maybe you might like Kirk. You know you're boyfriend is right there, right?" she teases.

"I think he's pretty damn good looking too." Adam adds as he pours himself a cherry coke from the fridge.

"He's my best friend, and Lacey, Mitchum is his father."

"Moneybags is HIS father. My god those are good jeans."

Rory laughs and leans up to kiss Sam. She can't help but think what a good summer it's going to be. "So, who wants to help me pack?"

Adam declines since he still has one exam left tomorrow and Sam has to go to work pretty early so he too excuses himself though they both agree to actually move her, and so it's left to her and Lacey to actually pack up the room she should have already started packing.

 _She's like a red, red wine_ _  
_ _Like a righteous wave_ _  
_ _She's a day at the beach in Corona_ _  
_ _Del Mar_ _  
_ _She's never been out there_ _  
_ _Felt the bright spot light_ _  
_ _But she could have her own star_ _  
_ _On that dreamer's boulevard_ __

 _I've driven down that coastline_ _  
_ _And I've stood there under that_ _  
_ _Big sign_

A knock on the door wakes Rory up from a sound sleep. It's 1:00 in the afternoon. She and Lacey stayed up most of the last two nights packing both of their rooms to be ready to move her stuff today and Lacey's stuff into storage until next semester and then her bags to take home.

Having stayed up all night she finally filled her friend in on all the sordid details of her life thus far. She's been holding back the stories about the guys in her life, but last night the blonde got the full, no holds barred stories of Dean, Jess, Dean, Logan, and Finn.

"For a girl that seems so anti dating and anti guy, a girl that I ALMOST thought was a lesbian, you certainly do have a um rich history with guys."

Rory laughs as it will be something she will always remember. "A rich history with guys" to say the est. She pulls herself out of bed to finds Logan, ready to move her stuff holding in his hand a very hot, very large coffee. "Oh come in sweetheart." She coos.

"I'm sweetheart now? "Logan smirks

"I meant the coffee, but you can come in too."

"You're looking a little rough there, Ace." He teases.

"Hey, I had to do this when I had all this help."

"Well I'm ready to get this show on the road. I've got a truck outside just waiting on you?"

"A truck? We were just planning on using all of our cars."

"So, your Prius, and whatever else small cars your friends have, you were going to try and shove it in there and make what, 100 trips? I mean your books alone are going to take two trips in each car." He teases.

"Huntzberger, stop making sense." She sets her coffee down and goes into her room and pulls on some shorts and pull her hair up into a ponytail.

"Thank you thought." She says when she reenters the room. "Lacey and Adam will be here in a few and Sam should be here any second."

Logan is lost in looking at her, "You know this California sun seems to agree with you."

She looks at Logan still in longer pants and shirt that is going to be WAY too hot for the day. "Logan we are going to be in the 90's today. You are overdressed."

"What just because you are suddenly wearing shorts and tank tops, which look amazing on you by the way, means that I'm overdressed?"

3 hours later she tosses Logan a t-shirt that she's grabbed from his room. He is sweating through his shirt.

"THANK YOU!" He says and goes into his bathroom to change.

"He's not ready for this weather. " Sam laughs. He kisses her on the cheek and she laughs too.

They have finished unloading all her stuff at Logan's house. Of course it's a HPG owned property. It's has 6 bedrooms, an office, a library and a HUGE kitchen. The back yard has a pool and spa and built in BBQ. She's so excited.

Sam stand with his back pressed up against her, his arm around her waist. She leans back against him. "That pool like amazing."

"It does. We should totally BBQ this weekend."

"Did you just say totally? OMG you really have moved to the west coast. We've lost you forever haven't' we." Logan teases as he walks back in.

Lacey is having trouble keeping her eyes in her head, Rory notices. Logan has emerges in a pair of jeans and a wife beater and she can tell even from here that he smells amazing. She makes eye contact with Lacey who blushes in embarrassment and mouths "sorry." Rory shakes her head.

It's always like this with him. Girls just love Logan.

"Is it always this hot?" Logan asks. "If it is, I may ask to transfer to London."

"Be glad you're not in southern California. They get temps over the 100 mark. We are fairly lucky up here." Sam says.

"I'll have to remember that." Logan says as he tosses a light beer at each of them.

"Guinness, Ace?" he smiles.

"YES!" she says and takes the special beer he has given her.

"You never drink beer." Sam mentions.

"Only Guinness when it comes to beer right, Ace."

"Ok, so I have to ask, what's all this Ace talk? Huh? Like your aces or no that's you're deuces, or, no, I don't know. Spill." Lacey says as she sits on the floor.

Logan wants to laughs, this girl crack his up. There's a house full of furniture and she's sitting on the floor.

"This one thought she'd gotten a hot tip on a story and stalked me."

"I did no such thing, and I was right."

"You followed my friend to the car, wrote down the license plate, and then researched my father and then followed me around campus in hopes that I would lead you right to the body."

"Ok, so I did that but Stephanie, " she stops for second having said a name she's avoided thinking about before continuing, "she was in a ball gown and a gorilla mask, and you were involved and you did lead me to the smoking gun and I got the byline, so I did do some ace reporting if I do say so myself."

"So that's where it comes from."

"I called her ace as a joke and it's just stuck."

"I like it, Ace." Sam adds. He take as sip of her beer and hand it back, kind of grossed out at the taste and goes back to his light beer. He only did it to prove a point to the guy that now lives with his girl friend.

"Not your cup of tea?" Logan asks as he notices the guy wince at the taste.

"I'm not much of a drinker anyway." He turns to Rory and take the last sip of his beer, "I've got to get going. I've got to pick up my sister from daycare."

"Of course." His sister is only 5. His mom and dad got a LATE start on siblings. Her names Alyssa and she's adorable.

"Call me later?" she asks as she leans up to kiss him.

"Of course. Later Ace." She smirks.

Logan may or may not have thought about knocking him out right then and there.

He shakes Logan's hand and Lacey and Adam also excuse themselves to let Rory unpack and spend some time alone together before she leaves for home.

As Rory closes the door she notices Logan watching her as he leans against the wet bar in the kitchen.

"What?"

"You're different."

"Like eat the paste different?"

"Just, different. More confident. More grown up."

She blushes slightly and sets her empty bottle down on the counter, "How is he?" she asks quietly.

"He's good. Graduated, working for his father, you know the dynastic plan for all of us. Except for you, Ace." He says sweetly.

She can't look at him. She's afraid of the emotions asking about Finn brings up so instead she grabs another Guinness out of the fridge, "I've got a lot to unpack. I'll see you in a bit."

She excuses herself to her new bedroom and turn on some music to distract her while she unpacks.

Back in the kitchen Logan thinks about what a different person she is now. He didn't want to say it before, not to her, not out loud, but she's so different. It's not something he can really put his finger on, not something he can even describe other to say she's' not her mother's daughter anymore, she's her own person.

It's an amazing transformation. This year has been all about transformation. He and Finn, becoming closer then ever as they veered away from Colin and Robert who were drinking more and more, and they focus on the last few months at Yale and the real world that their families has laid out before them. While Finn still loved the business Logan was only happy that his father had given him the option of California instead of London. He's going to assume it's because Mitchum knows she's here, but he's choosing not to go there.

Finn would never forgive him. IN fact he's pretty sure that his choice of California made Finn happier then it did him, because now there was a reason to visit and maybe run into her, if he was lucky. Logan's not so sure how her living with him will go over, but if all works out as it should maybe she and Finn will find their way back to each other and he can go back to being her boyfriend's best friend, instead of the guy hating every single second he has to watch the California Kid put his arm around her.

Maybe, if Logan is lucky she'll be with someone worthier of her again, and he can go back to pinning in silence and everything can go back to normal. Maybe if Logan's lucky, if he's lucky, which so far, he hasn't been.

 _Hey, Hollywood never looked this_

 _Good_ _  
_ _Bright as the big screen burns_ _  
_ _Hey, I bet drivin' down Sunset_ _  
_ _They're lookin' for a face like hers_ _  
_ _Yeah, I've been all around_ _  
_ _This world_ _  
_ _And she'd be California_ _  
_ _If California was a girl_ __

 _I'd chase that wild sunset_ _  
_ _I'd be gone on my way,_ _  
_ _Way out west_ _  
_ _Yeah, I've been all around_ _  
_ _This town_ __

 _Hey, Hollywood never looked this good_ _  
_ _Bright as the big screen_ _  
_ _Hey, I bet drivin' down Sunset_ _  
_ _Lookin' for a face like hers_ _  
_ _Yeah, she'd be California_ _  
_ _If California was a girl_ _  
_ _Now she'd be California_ _  
_ _If California was a girl_ _  
_ _Hey California_

*Lyrics are She'd Be California by Rascal Flatts


	11. Count on Me

I'm not sure what I've done differently, but I'm still feeling pretty ok, which means I've been writing. I'm already done with chapter 12 too but it needs some serious editing. I'm sorry some of the errors, dragon speak just does NOT like me so I'm doing the best I can without using my hands.

Thank you to everyone still reading. I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy and please, pleaser remember this will be end as Rory and Finn, it's just so much fun to get there.

Chapter 11 – *Count on Me

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_ _  
_ _I'll sail the world to find you_ _  
_ _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_ _  
_ _I'll be the light to guide you_ _  
_ _Find out what we're made of_ _  
_ _When we are called to help our friends in need_ _  
_ _You can count on me like one two three_ _  
_ _I'll be there_

"Ok, Ace, next time you decide to do my laundry… don't." Logan says as he walks out of his room and into the living room.

She looks up from her book. She's had two days off in a row, which is like a mini vacation, and without school or work she's not known what to do. Logan has been at the office, Sam's working too so she's been left to her own devices. Lacey won't be back for school until next week which means Adam's not around.

"What's wrong? You look great and that pink shirt with those grey slacks and jacket look amazing together even if that shirt if little bit too small for you."

"Yesterday, Ace, this shirt wasn't pink. It was white and it fit. These shirts are like $500 a piece, they go to a dry cleaner."

Rory blushes, "OMG I'm so sorry Logan." She giggles and he does too.

These last few months of having her here have made the move so much easier. She's still his Ace and he loves that she's here every night, well unless she's at Sam's, or he has to wake to find Sam has stayed here, which if he's honest kills him a little bit inside. He's made nice with the guy. They've become "friends". It's not like he's had much other choice.

Rory jumps up and hugs Logan. "I'm seriously so sorry." She says again.

"It's ok, Ace. I'll just change before I go." He goes into his room but keeps talking as he does, "So my dad's in town tonight and wants to know if you want to go to dinner with us."

"Dinner with the Huntzberger men? I'd have to be crazy not to."

"Perfect," he comes back out in a crisp white shirt and pulls on his jacket "I'll have a car pick you up at 7."

"I'll be ready." She stands and adjusts his tie. "Have a good day at work honey." She teases.

Logan slaps her hand away, "Make sure you clean the house then cook dinner and feed the kids before I get home woman." He teases back and leaves for work.

Her phone dings behind her and she picks it up to see a text from Sam. He asks her to go to dinner later and she hates having to say no, but she's already made plans. Before long her phone rings. It's him.

"Hey, you." She says

"I don't want to sound like an ass here. I really don't. Cause I'm beyond happy you've let me in your life, but I'm beginning to wonder if I'm really the guy you want."

"Gee Rory, it's good talk to you. No, No Sammy it's great to talk to you I'm so glad you've called. Me to. I've missed you since you've been so busy with work Rory. I know, it's been crazy, but I've been off all day yesterday and you went surfing with your friends. I know I'm sorry. I knew you had a day off finally. I should have made plans with you. It's ok I know how much you love surfing. I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out today because I have dinner plan tonight, but after they way you just said hello I'm not really sure." She talks to herself playing both sides of the conversation.

He's quiet. She's quiet.

"I'm not comfortable with you living with Logan."

"Clearly. I thought you two were becoming friends."

"We are friends but only because of you. I don't like you living with him. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Why? It's not like we are living in a one room hovel. We have our own rooms. It's not like I'm sleeping with him."

"Not because he doesn't want to." He says

"We are friends. We are just friends. Why do I always have to explain this to people? Why can't a man and woman just be friends."

"Men and women can be friends, but I don't think, if you're honest, you and he are just that."

"We're not. We're best friends. But I dated his best friend for a long time, which I actually met because of him. He's never been interested. "

"But you were?" he questions because he doesn't know the whole story.

She's quiet. She wasn't prepared for this.

"Were you?" He presses.

"Yes. I met him and started spending time with him and I was very interested. But I asked him if he was and he said no and then I met Finn and we ended up together and happy for a long time. There was never a Logan and I."

"And Finn is the ex you kept waiting to get a call from?"

"Yes."

"And he's bff's with the guy you're now living with."

"Yes."

"No, that's not strange at all. I don't know why in the world the guy you're supposedly dating would be uncomfortable with this situation."

Again she's quiet. She never really looked at it form that point of view. "I'm sorry." She says quietly. "I never looked at it that way."

He's quiet still. "Please come over." She asks.

"You sure you still want me to come over after witnessing my monumental jealous streak?"

"Yes."

"I'm on my way."

They hang up and Rory is surprised at his words. She and Logan are friends. Always have been and always will be. She can't figure out why everyone goes there with Logan. It drives her crazy.

Sam comes over and they spend the rest of the day outside in the pool. He keeps insinuating he wants to move things to the bedroom, where he does have some good skills, but she's not in the mood. She can't get his words out of her mind. For some reason when it's coming from someone whose not Finn or her mom she's starting to wonder if she's missed something.

Sam's a good guy and he stays while she showers and prepares for her dinner the Huntzberger men. She pulls on a burgundy dress and brushes her hair one last time when there's a knock on the door. It's her driver and while he says nothing she sees him roll his eyes. Yes Logan has money, get over it. It's not all he has; it's not all he is.

She kisses him goodbye and lets the driver take her to the address Logan provided him. On the way there she gets a text from her mom, "Hey Kid. I'm coming to good old CA for a couple of days. Send me your address so I can come see my offspring."

She hasn't told her mom that she's been living with Logan. She has definitely not been ready for that conversation. The car stops and she steps out to find Logan is the one who has opened her door. He takes her hand to help her step out.

"Good even my lady." He says.

She smiles at him and he leads her into the restaurant where Mitchum greets her.

"Rory, you look as wonderful as ever."

"Thank you Mitchum." She says and gives him a quick hug.

Logan still can't wrap his head around their friendship, even if his relationship with his father has gotten better.

"How's the paper? They treating you well?"

"Oh it's amazing. I love it. I really do."

"Well from what I hear they love you too. But I wanted to talk to you about something else, that's why I asked Logan to invite you."

Logan looks at his dad. He's always afraid his father is going to be inappropriate.

"I have an opportunity I'd like to share with you."

Mitchum stops briefly to order some wine for the table and everyone places their food order.

"So, I'd like talk to you about London."

"I thought I was going to be here for at lest a year." Logan answers

"You are, and I wasn't speaking to you son. I'm working on a book deal with Naomi Shorpshire and she's gonna need someone that can keep up with her fast talking sort of out of the mold life and I think you might be that person."

"Me?!" she's surprised "Not that I'm not flattered but I'm only a sophomore."

"The project would be year or two out from now so you're looking at senior year maybe after depending on how this all plays out. For now all it would mean is a couple of weekend trip to visit her and get some notes, maybe follow her around a bit to see if you two would even mesh well. I think you would."

"I don't know what to say." Rory is shocked.

"Say yes." He presses. "You've got some real, raw talent Rory. Don't let my harsh words concerning investigative journalism stop you from writing. That would be a real shame, and I've been thinking a lot about how I could have handled that situation better with you."

"Don't be sorry Mitchum," she reaches across and touches his hand. "You weren't wrong and the reason I wanted your opinion so much was because I respect your opinion so much, still do."

"Thank you Rory."

"No thank you. I mean you got me in at Stanford and this, I mean has been the best thing for me. I love this school and I love this place and getting the opportunity to be the be Logan's roommate has been so fun."

"I assume you're staying there this semester too aren't you?" he asks confused.

"It's just for summer, school starts in two weeks so I should probably start packing." She laughs.

"You don' t have to." Logan says.

She turns towards him, "What?"

"Unless you want to be on campus, I'd love for you to stay."

"Really?" she responds surprised.

"Come on, Ace you know it's home now isn't it?"

She smiles and he smiles back. The waiter brings their food and the conversation shift back to general life and Naomi and her reputation. Mitchum walks them to Logan's car and again presses Rory to take this offer but he agrees to give her time to think.

The car ride home is silent. Music plays softly in the car as the drive in comfortable silence. Once in the house Logan takes Rory jacket off. "Thank you." She says.

He goes into his room and seconds later she's at his door, still in her dress. "I can't get the zipper." She laughs.

"Come here." He says. She stands in front of him and turns around. "You really looked beautiful tonight" he says as he pulls the zipper down.

"Well thank you Mr. Huntzberger."

"Oh please don't call me that. It's like you're talking to my dad."

"I could call you Mitchum" she teases.

Rolling his eye he releases the zipper and she leaves the room. He changes into some sweats and goes into the kitchen to get a drink.

She comes out later in some flannel shorts and a tank top, her comfy clothes that she wears to bed. If possible she looks even more beautiful now.

"You want?" He offers her a drink. She shakes her head no until he nods towards the coffee.

"You know I need my nightly caffeine fix."

"Of course." He begins to make her a cup. Some things never change for a Gilmore.

"So did you mean it?" she asks when he bring her a cup of the steaming liquid.

"Probably." He teases unsure of what she's asking. "What did I say?"

"About staying here this year."

"Of course I did. It just feels like home with you here."

"It feels like home to me too."

"Is that a yes? You'll stay?"

"Yeah, I'll stay. It's nice to kind of have a place away from everything to study. So, yes, I'll stay."

He leans in to hug her. "I'm so happy!" he exclaims and she leans into the hug. It's always been so easy with him.

She continues lying against his shoulder. "Is Sam going to be ok with this?" he asks.

"Why would you say that?"

"He doesn't seem too thrilled with you living with me."

"He's not." She admits, "He's a little worried about our relationship."

"He's worried about me." Logan says matter of fact.

"It seems our closeness is a problem for a lot of people."

"Well honestly if you were my girl I wouldn't be thrilled of you sitting here cuddling with some guy."

She playfully slaps him on the chest, "We are just friends, why can't this be ok."

"Because there was a time when we weren't just friends."

"There was time when there was a potential to be more than just friends and you broke my heart." She says dramatically to tease him.

"Well I was an idiot who broke my own heart." He says after a moment of silence.

She looks up into his eyes. "What?" she surprised.

"Do really have no idea?" he questions

She sits back away from him to get a better view of his face, "Idea about what?"

"How I feel about you." He just says the words. Something tells him it's now or never. "I've regretted that day at Emily and Richards renewal. I was just so afraid of being held to your high standards. So I said no, but I wanted to say yes. I've always wanted to go back that day."

"I didn't know." Is all she can say. She's shocked.

And then there was Finn…" he trails off.

"And then there was Finn." She finishes.

"And there wasn't Finn," he says, "but for me there will always be Finn. No matter how I feel about you he's my best friend." Not to mention you're not into me at all, he thinks but keeps to himself.

She again looks surprised at him.

"So how I feel is never really going to be an issue. Loving you is enough for me. I'm ok in that. Life moves on, and you and me, we're friends. We will always be friends. I'm so glad you're here and I'm thrilled that you're staying."

She's taken back by everything he's said. It's like her world tilted on its side. He has made his intentions or lack there of clear. He's her best friend, and she can't image her life without him. Not knowing what to say or do she just lays back against him and watches TV. He slings his arm around her shoulder and they fall asleep on the couch.

She dreams of a different life, still back at Yale, with Logan and no matter how she tries it always shifts to Finn, and yet when she wakes up it's not Finn there, or even Sam it's Logan. Breathing softly as he too sleeps and she wonders if she'll ever get over Finn and if, in being unable to let him go, she's missed out on something great with the man besides her.

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea_ _  
_ _I'll sail the world to find you_ _  
_ _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see_ _  
_ _I'll be the light to guide you_ _  
_ _Find out what we're made of_ _  
_ _When we are called to help our friends in need_ _  
_ _You can count on me like one two three_ _  
_ _I'll be there_

Lyrics are Count on Me by Bruno Mars


	12. The Story of Us

There's more! There's more! And I've already written a few chapters ahead just need editing. So for now, I hope you enjoy and come back for more!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12 – *The Story of Us

 _I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly  
People would say, "they're the lucky ones"_

 _I used to know my place was a spot next to you  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on_

Sam waits outside the lecture hall for his girlfriend. She and he both had decided to sign up for this limited lecture, this semester. He graduates this year, and doesn't really need this credit, he really only needs two classes, but this is a reason to be close to her, so he's ok with it.

She turns up, almost late, carrying a rather large personalize travel mug of coffee. He's disappointed. Morning coffee before class is his thing.

"Hi, babe" he says

"I'm sorry I'm late. I was up late last night talking to Lacey about her and Adam's break up. Thankfully Logan made me this before I got up. " She notices his extra cup. "For me?" He nods yes. "Oh thank you!" She opens the lid on her now almost empty mug and pours his coffee into the "Logan mug."

Sam has kept his mouth shut for so long. He told her once how he felt and she still chooses to with this guy. So he made sure he's around more often then not. Spending as many nights as he can at the house, but it's the final semester of schooling and he wants to spend some time being involved at the university and with his other friends too.

His other friends he's reminded again that other then Adam and Lacey she doesn't really know them. It's not been missed by him that she's not really made an effort to get to know them. They've been together since the end of last year, all summer and the entire first semester. He wants to start imagining a life outside of school and away from Logan, but he's starting to wonder if that's even an option for them.

She tosses away the empty paper cup and takes his hand. "Lets get a good seat. I want to sit as close as possible."

As everyone gathers his or her things to leave he watches her talk personally with the lecturer. She's never fully let him in, or come into his world. Her mother was suppose to come month ago, but changed her plans and should be here this weekend. He's hoping this will be the time she lets him in. If not, he's not sure where to go with this.

"You ready?" she asks as she grabs her bag. "I have to stop by the paper before going to work and see if I've got any assignments."

"I thought you told them you were busy this weekend."

"The paper, or work?"

"Both." he follows her out of the hall.

"I told the paper I was, but I'm not exactly on the breaking news beat, so that's not really an issue with giving me an assignment and as for work, I have the weekend off. I can't believe my mom is going to be here in a few hours."

"Me either. I'm excited to meet her."

She stops and looks at him. "I'm sorry, not tonight. Tonight it's the mother and daughter reunion of all reunions. There's going to be Lifetime, and food and it's not something you want to witness." She teases.

"So when do I get to meet her?"

Still walking toward The Stanford Daily, she says "I don't know. I know she definitely wants to do some California sight seeing. So we are going to the boardwalk, and the Monterey bay aquarium not to mention the tour of the university."

"All of which I'm assuming I'm not invited to." He says bitterly.

"Are you mad?" she stops right outside the Stanford newsroom.

"No, of course not." He says but it's clear he is.

"You are."

"Of course I am Rory. We've been together for like 8 month and I'm no more involved in your life then I was on day one."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not. In face in many ways I'm less. It's like Logan showed up and he's immediately given priority over me."

"He's my best friend, Sam."

"I thought I was your boyfriend. And this Gilmore Girls reunion night, that will undoubtedly be at your house, where your mom is staying, so that means Logan will be involved, and most likely when he hears about your plans he's going to offer you a car, or some other shit, which means he's involved in that too and I get "I don't know Sam." Rory I love you, but what is this relationship to you?"

"It's, fun and easy or it's usually easy, and I really enjoy spending time with you." She says, frustrated.

"Rory, I love you. I graduate in a few months and I want to start looking forward and for me, at lest, I want you in that future but no matter how often I say I Love you, you never say it back."

"Do you want me to say it back only because you've said it to me?"

NO, after 8 months, I want you to mean it."

There's silence. From the window to the newsroom Rory sees her editor motion for her to come in.

"Sam…"

He too has noticed this, "Right, your editor needs to see you. One more person that takes priority over me."

"It's not like that."

"It is. And you know I've always thought that when you really love someone you fight for him or her. I always thought you don't just let someone go. You stay and you fight for them, but I'm at a point where maybe I finally understand. I love you, but you don't love me and I'm not really down with fighting for someone that doesn't love me back."

"So what are you saying?" She asks as her editor knocks on the window to grab her attention.

"I'm saying… your editor needs you and Logan needs you and your mom and Lacey and your job they all need you. I don't. Not anymore Rory. I love you and I want you, but I don't need you and you certainly don't need or love me. So I guess I'm saying… goodbye."

He kisses her on the cheek and walks away. She so confused. What the hell just happened here? She woke up this morning and thought, how could this day get any better. Sure she'll have to finally tell her mom she lives with Logan, but she has Lacey, she's back on friend terms with Paris whose finally forgiven her for leaving Yale, Logan made her a massive coffee and she was going to meet her boyfriend for her only class today. Now she's standing here, alone and her boyfriend just broke up with her.

Suddenly she's very aware of how glad she is her mom's coming today. She really wants nothing more then ice cream and tacos and her moms shoulder.

After seeing her assignment she heads back to the apartment to change for work. She's scheduled a short day so day so she can pick up her mom at the airport and then she's taken the weekend off. First one off even at the job since she'd started.

She walks into the house and dumps all her things on the floor happy to be the Oscar to Logan's Felix.

"Oscar." Logan says as he enters the room and sees her book bag on the floor.

"Felix." She answers as he moves the bags a little out of the way. "You forget to tell me something, Ace?" he says.

"Huh?" she responds.

"Oh, loin fruit…" she hears coming from her bedroom.

"Logan my mom is coming for a visit this weekend, I haven't' told her that I've been living with you, but she's going to stay in my room, with me for the duration and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She says in a panicked rush.

Logan has to laugh at her panic. "It ok Ace. And she doesn't need to sleep in your room we have other rooms here."

"You still love me?" she questions sweetly

"Always. I'll set up one of the other room for her. It looks like you have some 'splaining to do." He says imitating Ricky Ricardo.

She heads toward the sound of her mother's voice, but turns around, "Hey, thank you Logan."

She watches as he waves over his shoulder and goes to put sheets on the bed in the only other downstairs bedroom. Turning she braces herself for the storm.

"Hi mom." She runs at her mom for a hug and of course gets a HUGE one in return.

"Let me see my little girl." She pushes her out arms length and looks her up and down then insists she do a twirl before being satisfied that her daughter is ok.

"Ok, so you're alive, looking wonderful, I've seen your grades so you're doing wonderful, you're halfway through your sophomore year, with a cute boyfriend that I must meet, and yet, even though I know all of this the one thing you failed to mention, neigh, they one thing you, dare I say purposely left out of all your emails and texts and late night chats, is that you have been living with Logan Huntzberger. Wanna fill in some blanks for me here?" Lorelai says as she takes a seat on her daughter's bed and crosses her legs.

Rory, having spent too much time with Lacey sits on the floor across from her mom. "Not a lot to tell. I was having trouble finding an apartment to rent for the summer and he showed up and offered a room here, and then it worked out so well I just stayed."

"With Logan."

"Yep."

"You've been living with Logan Huntzberger."

"That's his name."

"You've been sharing a house, with Logan."

"You've said that."

"I'm just having a little trouble wrapping my head around this."

"Why?"

"It's Logan."

"So why does that make it hard to understand?"

"I know my love life hasn't exactly set a perfect example of how to have successful relationships but…"

"You think? You dated and basically left my high school English teacher at the alter."

"Let's not go there."

"You started it. But seriously we're just roommates."

"Like you were just friends."

Rory shakes her head. Not the day to have this conversation.

"Yep."

"What does Sam think about this?"

"You're worried about the feelings of some guy that you've never met?"

"I'm concerned about how my daughter's boyfriend feels about her living with another man."

"Doesn't matter anymore. He broke up with me today."

"What?" Lorelai exclaims.

"Yep, but all this will have to wait a few hours because you decided to change you're flight without telling me and I still have to go into work a few hours."

"No you don't." Logan chimes in from the doorway. "As the VP of the company that owns it, I pulled a few strings."

"Really?!" Rory says excitedly.

"Yep, and Lorelai I've fixed up the room next to Rory's here so you can have your own space. The bathroom is right next door so you two will have to share that, but somehow I don't see that being a problem."

"Thank you Logan." Lorelai says cordially. She's just never seen in him what her daughter does.

"Hey you ready for dinner." Lacey says from behind Logan.

"Did I forget we had plans?!" Rory says.

"Not you silly. This one here. I'm setting hungry, like really Rory Gilmore hungry."

Logan laughs, "Ok, ok, I'm ready. Let's go." He turns back to Rory and Lorelai, "I hope you guys have a great night whatever you have planned. I'll see you when I get home."

"Don't wait up.." Lacey calls seductively over her shoulder.

Both Rory and her mother say their goodbyes to Logan and his "date". Rory has effectively hidden her surprise at Logan and Lacey from her mother but it's eating at her. When? Where? Why? How? She wants answers.

Rory and her mom set up their plans for the weekend. Tomorrow they will tour the school, and do some shopping and lunch at Santana Row and then spend the rest of the afternoon and evening at the Santa Cruz Boardwalk. Sam took her there for the first time and she absolutely fell in love with the rides, the games, the FOOD. Its summertime so she's pretty sure there will be live music and the lights and the breeze from the water are the best way to end any day. Sunday they are going to go visit the Winchester Mystery House, because her mom heard about it some Ghost chasing show and has decided the whole visit will be a bust if she can't walk that house and the aquarium.

For tonight the only plan is takeout, tacos, ice cream, red vines and the few pop tarts her mom had in her purse. Instead of movies Lorelai decided she wants to watch episodes of Diff'rent Strokes. She feels a need to see Dana Plato before all the adult videos, for whatever reason. Rory has learned not to ask.

But as she watches and hears every "What you talkin bout Willis?" she can't get the fact that Logan is out with Lacey out of her mind. She feels like just the other day Lacey was all crying on the phone about Adam, and how it can't be over and blah blah blah and then like out of nowhere she's going out with Logan. LOGAN. As she's stuck in her mind, the front door opens and in walks Logan… followed by Lacey.

They have both clearly been drinking. Neither one is sloppy, but they are extra hands on and a little louder for them both. They've had a good time out all night and now both sit down to join the two girls in the living room. Logan sits down next to Rory on the sofa and Lacey sits on the floor and leans back against his legs. Lorelai sits in the recliner with her legs up.

Suddenly it feels very uncomfortable for Rory. Why? It shouldn't be. This is her home and her mom and her friends. The group watches a couple of episodes and laughs at the nostalgia, at lest for Lorelai, and when the jet lag finally sets in and Lorelai is asleep in her chair it's just herself, Logan and Lacey. Rory wakes her mom up and suggest she goes to bed and as Lorelai excuses herself as do Logan who Lacey follows into his bedroom.

Standing alone is the living room to clean up the Gilmore disaster she keeps looking towards Logan's door, which remains closed. She tries to ignore her thoughts about what's going on behind that door and cleans up the mess and turns off the TV and goes to bed.

 _Oh, a simple complication  
Miscommunications lead to fall out  
So many things that I wish you knew  
So many walls up I can't break through_

 _Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room  
And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now next chapter_

Rory awakes to sounds of people talking in the kitchen and the smell of coffee and she pulls on her slipper and robe and goes to grab a cup from what she assumes is her mother.

"Rory! So glad you're awake. I was wondering if I could tag along on the shopping spree today with your mom. I absolutely L.O.V.E. her. She's so cool."

Rory stops. Lacey, in a pair of Logan's sweat pans and t-shirt is standing next to Logan in the kitchen.

"Coffee?" Logan offers.

"No thanks." She responds. Both Logan and her friend look like she's grown a third head. "Only came out cause I thought I heard my mom."

"Nope, so far that awesome mom of your is still sleeping."

"Ok, well I'm just gonna go back to my room."

"Without coffee?" Logan asks again.

"Yep." She turns and heads back to her room.

Logan however steps in front of her right as she reaches her door.

"You ok, Ace?"

"I'm fine."

"You just turned down fresh brewed coffee."

"I just…" she can't' even think of a lie quickly.

"You just what?" he presses.

"Lacey?" she questions, finally.

"Ahhh, I know she's your friend and I guess I should have checked with you first. It just kind of happened. She's fun."

"Is that all that is, fun?"

"I don't know what is it. It's just started. She's fun, and she's funny and she laughs easily and she's smart and I just generally enjoy being around her. Is that ok with you."

"Clearly it doesn't matter if it's ok with me since it's apparently been going on behind my back."

"Whoa," he takes a step back and puts his hands up, "Last night was the first time. Nothing has happened behind your back."

"So you're telling me last night was the first time and yet she's already spending the night."

"Didn't know you were so puritanical. You were after all the one trying to proposition me with a no strings attached agreement." he teases.

She however is not laughing. "It doesn't matter Logan. I'm just in a bad mood. Sorry to take it out on you."

"Everything ok over here?" Lacey steps in.

"Yeah, I just didn't' sleep well and I'm being a bitch. I would love to have you come with us."

"Yay! Girls day. Think we could talk Lorelai into getting a mani/pedi?"

"I'm pretty sure she'd love that."

"Yes! Ok so I'm gonna run home and change, I can't exactly wear your clothes all day, Sir. And I'll be back here in about an hour?"

"Sound perfect." Rory responds.

Lacey babbles on for a minute but Logan can't take his eyes off Rory. She's clearly, very clearly, not ok with Lacey and him seeing each other. But why? Does she not think he's good enough for her friend? She and Lacey have become very close. Of course he's been boneheaded in not talking to her about it first but he never imagine that she'd think he shouldn't date her friend. He's worried. He doesn't want to lose his friend.

Before he can actually say anything else, Lacey kisses him goodbye and Rory closes her door to get dressed. He's standing there looking like an idiot when Lorelai opens her door and he's got the cup of coffee he had intended on giving to Rory still in his hands and she takes it as she lets herself into her daughters room.

He decides for now, he has to curb this issue and get dressed for his day. He's got one conference call and then plans on actually lying around and doing nothing today. With all the women out of the house it will be quiet enough for him to sit and read.

 _How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes  
And trying to look busy  
And you're doing your best to avoid me  
I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here  
But you held your pride like you should have held me  
Oh, I'm scared to see the ending  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?  
I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how  
I've never heard silence quite this loud_

 _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know  
Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah  
I don't know what to say since the twist of fate  
When it all broke down and the story of us  
Looks a lot like a tragedy now_

The morning and afternoon are a hit with Lorelai, but the girls are all exhausted and decide to take a few hours off and take a nap and change before their night on the boardwalk.

Rory is glad that she and her mom are still close. She does however know that her mom doesn't feel like they are as close as they use to be. That's because she's right. They were practically one person before. It was great growing up with that, but as far as Rory is concerned going her own way has been what's been best for her.

And really Lorelai can't argue that they are still closer then most mothers and daughters.

Logan's is sitting on the couch in his sweats. "Hey girls. How was your day?"

"I didn't know there was place that wanted you to shop, and die from the heat at the same time. I thought stores wanted repeat business."

"Little hot out there today." He says.

"Not really, 90 maybe." Rory says. She's looking cute with her lightly tanned skin and short.

Lorelai, however has jeans and raglan shirt on. Being from the New England area she's clearly not packed for Sothern California. However the amount of bags she drops on the floor say that has been corrected.

"You did some shopping, I see. Where's you're bags Ace?"

"In my purse."

He tilts his heads and she pulls a small bottle of Hollister perfume and a of course a book out.

He laughs. "I hope you're haul is better." He turns to her mother.

"I'm going to be here for another day or so, so I think the 15 pairs of shorts I bought and the tank tops are a bit of a an overkill, but I think what happened was my daughter tricked me. I'm not going to take all this home with me, I'll never wear shorts again, so she knows I'm going to leave it all here which means I've just added to her wardrobe and I didn't even realize it till now." She turns to face her daughter.

Rory in turn just smiles in triumph.

Well, my deceptive daughter I am going to go to my room and take a nap. Wake me so I have enough time to figure out how many of the shorts I can wear tonight in order to make this purchase valid."

"I never knew you're name was Rory "high stakes deception" Gilmore."

"There are things about me you don't know."

"I think I know you pretty well."

"Is that right." She turns to walk to her room.

"I know something's wrong and you won't tell me what it is."

"Nothings wrong, Logan. I'm taking a nap." She closes her door and leaves him still concerned but unable to make her talk to him.

Rory wakes up and goes into the hall to wake up her mom she doesn't see Logan anywhere in sight. It's a relief and she doesn't like that feeling.

Back in her room she changes her clothes and gets ready for the night with her mom. A knock on the front door grabs her attention and she opens it find Lacey in front.

"I can NOT wait to go to the boardwalk. It is seriously my favorite place. It's just so chill and so fun. This is what Nor Cal is really about. I think if my mom and dad would ever come here and see the boardwalk they would finally see why I love it here. Where's Lorelai? Is she ready?"

"I didn't know you were coming tonight?" Rory says confused as her friend is now sitting on the living room sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you want some alone time with your mom? She suggested I come tonight and I just had so much fun today that I wanted tag along again. Is that ok?"

"No, it's fine I just didn't know." Rory says but is interrupted by Lacey

"BABE!" she says excitedly as she see Logan coming out of his room.

"Did I forget we had plans?" he looks confused because apparently he too took a nap, as the pillow creases on his face show.

"Nope." she kissed him but he looks stiff. "We are going to the boardwalk. Gotta show Lorelai the beach."

He looks at Rory surprised. She says nothing.

"Sounds fun." He adds.

"OMG Logan you should totally come. Clearly you're not busy." Lacey teases. "But it would be so fun. We could totally ride the pirates ship!" she says excitedly.

"It does sound fun." He says looking at Rory. "Is it ok if I come with you?"

"OMG you're totally Rory's best friend, of course you're welcome."

"Of course." Rory says.

Behind them all Lorelai comes out, "Ok party peeps lets gets this party bus on the road. By the way, Rory, you're father say to tell you he loves you."

"You talked to dad?" she asks.

"Yes."

"What do you mean yes?"

"Did I miss something, is there now some new pop culture meaning to the word yes?"

"No, it's way you say it."

"It's the way I say, yes."

"Yes."

"You just said yes, why is mine so in question?"

"OMG…"

"What! What!" Lorelai looks around

"Are you dating dad?!"

"What?" she says as if confused but Rory can see her mother fake bravado.

"You are! You're dating dad! Oh my God, mom how could you do this. You know dad has always wanted more with you, you're just going to break his heart."

"I plan on breaking no ones heart and whose to say that this time I don't want more."

"Do you want more?" she questing. Logan has excused himself to get dressed but Lacey is watching the exchange with full attention.

"I think I do."

"Is this all because of Luke?"

"Luke and I are over. It's been over, for him apparently longer then me because I didn't lie about having a child for month on end after lecturing my fiancé about the importance of honestly."

"That doesn't sound like you're over Luke."

"You don't get to judge my love life child. I'm your mother."

"Not judging, just, it's dad, mom."

"OK, well I'm dressed and ready to go." Logan interrupts in hopes of changing the subject.

"Do you ever not look good Logan?" Lacey says.

"Yes, Logan, please looks less good when you're out with us." Lorelai teases. She's taken to Logan on this visit. He's been sweet, smart, hardworking and he treats Rory with respect. Not what she expected of him. She's been pleasantly surprised.

 _This is looking like a contest_ _  
_ _Of who can act like they care less_ _  
_ _But I liked it better when you were on my side_ _  
_ _The battle's in your hands now_ _  
_ _But I would lay my armor down_ _  
_ _If you'd say you'd rather love than fight_ _  
_ _So many things that you wish I knew_ _  
_ _But the story of us might be ending soon_

The night has waned and 1am is nearing. It's getting extra cold and Lorelai has had one too many of the frozen margarita's she discovered at a stand. Rory watches as Lacey leads Logan off to look at a game because she's sure the girl wants him to win her a stuffed animal. She ushers her mom to a table and sets a Funnel Cake in front of her. She's lucky to have gotten the last one before the stand closes for the night.

"This is good." Her mother says as she puts another fork full in her mouth. Choco ate is dripping out of the corner of her mouth so she hands her mom a napkin as Logan sits down next to her.

"Hey, Ace." He smiles at her.

"Did you win her that stuffed animal?" she asks trying to keep it light.

"Nah. I don't really like games of chance. You know me, I make a bet when I know I have the best option of winning. You look cold Ace."

She forgot her sweater at home and truth be told she's freezing now.

"Here." He says not really waiting for an answer and takes off his sweat shirt and hand it to her.

"I'm ok."

"Liar." He teases. "I'll pretend to be a big manly man and act like I don't get cold." He again teases her.

"NO thank you. I'm ok." She assures him just seconds before Lacey puts her arms around his neck. Rory has barely said two words to him or Lacey. Lacey of course if oblivious and has been running the gambit of the boardwalk with Lorelai. But Logan had clearly noticed that Rory has been a bit distant.

He puts his sweatshirt back on, not wanting to push it any further.

They all usher Lorelai to Rory's car and since her car is on the small side he and Lacey have come in his car. Once Lorelai is safely in her car they leave Rory to take care of her.

He takes Lacey back to her dorm room, he's not really in the mood for anything with her tonight and when he gets home he find he's pulling in right beside Rory who had had to stop and get her mom some munchies.

Once inside Lorelai wastes no time in taking her munchies and going to her room. She's exhausted.

"Thank you letting me come along tonight." He says as Rory makes herself a coffee to take to her room.

She says nothing in return.

"Come on, Ace, I'm not stupid what's going on."

"Nothing." She says again trying to take her coffee with her.

He stands at the kitchen opening to force her to talk to him. "Please don't lie to me. I really like what we have and I'm not sure what I did wrong that's causing this friction. It is dating Lacey?"

"It would have been nice to get a heads up on that."

"I'm sorry about that, but I didn't think it would bother you."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Then what's the problem here, Ace? You dated my friend."

She frustrated and her words come out in a ramble. "The problem is that it bothers me, but it shouldn't bother me. You have your own life and I mean, you should be able to date whoever you want without me being jealous and bitchy."

"You're jealous?" he says incredulously

"To quote you, for a smart guy you can be really stupid sometimes."

"Why are you jealous?"

"I just, I don't know. I just…when I see her with your arm around her…" she stutters

"You want to be the one my arm is around?"

She looks at him directly in his eyes, but she can't make the words come out of her mouth.

He sees her look at him and he knows he shouldn't, he knows she's suppose to be off limits, but the way she's looking at him reminds of that night. The night she said, "Aren't you every going to ask me out?" and he doesn't want this to be another night he lets pass him by. He steps forward and put his hands on her face.

"I'm going to kiss you."

"Logan…" she says but doesn't back away.

"You can't tell me that and then look at me that way and expect me not to kiss you. So if you don't want me to kiss you, you're gong to have to stop me, ok." He says quickly and softly and then he leans in, but she never back away. Their lip meet and he kisses her with the yearning of the last few years and she kisses him back. She does and he's amazed and his heart feels like it might burst in his chest and as quickly as it started it stops.

Her eyes are still closed and he looks at her, unsure what to do next. He wants to take her in arms and hold her and never let her go, but he knows he's walking a tight rope here with her so he waits for her to speak. Finally she opens her eyes and looks at him. He waits expectantly for her to say something, anything.

Finally she does, "Finn…"

Logan turns abruptly to find his best friend standing in the opening to the home office where he has apparently been working, waiting to surprise his friend with a visit.

"Hello, Love." He says.

The silence and tension in the room could power a nuclear weapon and Logan feels like he has nowhere to run, and really he's not sure if he even wants to run. Part of him wants to look at it like, Finn had his chance and he blew it, and he finally has his chance. The other part of him realizes that this is his best friend and one of the most important relationships in his entire life.

No one says anything and Logan can't help but think that there has never been a louder silence.

 _Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room_ _  
_ _And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know_ _  
_ _Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah_ _  
_ _I don't know what to say since the twist of fate_ _  
_ _When it all broke down and the story of us_ _  
_ _Looks a lot like a tragedy now, the end_

*Lyrics are The Story of Us by Taylor Swift


	13. Bizarre Love Triangle

Hi guys.. so things went back to massive pain for me so it's taken me a while to write this chapter (or speak it) and attempt to edit. Please forgive my mistakes. I hope you like this chapter and I'm working on the next few, slowly, but I will not give up on this. It will have an ending. Please be patient.

Thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: All rights belong to ASP and network blah blah blah, I own nothing.

Chapter 13 - *Bizarre Love Triangle

 _Every time I think of you_ _  
_ _I feel shot right through with a bolt of blue_ _  
_ _It's no problem of mine_ _  
_ _But it's a problem I find_ _  
_ _Living a life that I can't leave behind_ _  
_ _But there's no sense in telling me_ _  
_ _The wisdom of the fool won't set you free_ _  
_ _But that's the way that it goes_ _  
_ _And it's what nobody knows_ _  
_ _Well every day my confusion grows_

"Finn." Logan says. Feeling the need to say… something, finally.

"Yes mate, tis I. Finn the Fantastic here to surprise you with an impromptu visit." He strolls further into the living room, "I didn't expect you to be home, so I let myself in, poured myself a drink and prepared to make myself comfortable. I, of course, in that effort decided I'd do a little snooping, I mean there's no secret amongst best mates, and so I open a door and I see some thing in that room very familiar to me. First, the quilt the lovely Lorelai made for her daughter when she graduated high school then shelves and shelves of book and finally, left on a desk a Stanford University student ID in the name of one Rory Gilmore." He nods in her direction. "You look a lovely as ever, Sweet."

"Finn.." Logan tries again but is interrupted.

"It's ok mate, I mean if I had to choose roommate I'd definitely choose, "Ace" he says in quotations.

"I can't believe you're here." Rory says.

Logan glances back at her, all thoughts of moments before about getting his chance, forgotten. All it's taken is one look at the Aussie before her and he can see where her heart is. Where it's always been, with Finn.

"Excuse me." Logan says as his two best friends lock eyes, and leaves them alone. No argues when he leaves.

In his room, he closes his door and takes a breath. Not only has he probably lost the only chance he was ever going to get with Rory, but he may have just lost both of his best friends, and all he can do now, is close the door to the living room and hope that when it all pans out he doesn't end up completely alone.

 _Every time I see you falling  
I get down on my knees and pray  
I'm waiting for that final moment  
You say the words that I can't say_

Rory has felt like the last few days have been unbelievable. She's been in a relationship, dumped by her boyfriend, found out her best friend was dating her friend, gotten uncharacteristically jealous of best friend and friend, visited with her mother and now she standing in her kitchen kissing Logan. And it's good. I mean it feels really, really good. He feels comfortable, and warm, and she find herself not even thinking and just letting him kiss her and what's more, wanting him to kiss her and when he does, she feels like she could live in the one kiss, that first kiss forever.

When he stops, she was afraid to open her eyes, afraid that if she does the moment will end because when he kissed her she was back at the reception, listening to moon river, asking him to ask her out and this time he says yes.

This time he kisses her. When she finally opens her eyes, her mind has told her it's time for her to kiss him, for her to make that move, and show him that even though she's fought against it, there has always been a part of her that loved having him as her best friend, because she never had to let him go. She plans to open her eyes, and this time she will pull him in for a kiss, no longer letting him think this attraction is one sided.

So she opens her eyes, and as she begins to open her mouth she sees a shadow, it move from the darkened doorway into the muted lighting of living room, and it's him. Finn. His face is showing none of the emotion she knows he must be having at seeing her kissing Logan.

"Hello, Love." He says and it's like the air has been punched out of her lungs. She can't breath. Those are some of the sweetest words she's ever heard. It feels like it's been a million years since she's heard them, and yet she hears them every night in her dreams.

"Finn." Logan says and it a statement and Rory knows in this moment she's become the woman between two great guys and it sucks and no matter what she does, someone gets hurt, including her.

"Yes mate, tis I. Finn the Fantastic here to surprise you with an impromptu visit." He strolls further into the living room, "I didn't expect you to be home, so I let myself in, poured myself a drink and prepared to make my myself comfortable. I of course in that effort decided I'd do a little snooping, I mean there's no secret amongst best mates, and so I open a door and I see some thing in the room very familiar to me. First, the quilt the lovely Lorelai made for her daughter when she graduated high school, then shelves and shelves of books and finally, left on a desk a Stanford University student ID in the name of one Rory Gilmore." He nods in her direction. "You look a lovely as ever, Sweet." She wants to respond to tell him she can't believe how amazing it is to see him. He's so close now she can smell his cologne and it takes her back to nights in his room, laying intertwined, in his bed, her head on his chest and feeling like this would be her forever. She however cannot get her mouth to open and speak.

"Finn.." She vaguely hears Logan trying, again to talk to his friend, but it's Finn who maintains control of the conversation.

"It's ok mate, I mean if I had to choose roommate I'd definitely choose, "Ace"" he says in quotations. And it makes her sick to her stomach to hear the hurt in those words. Hurt she's cause, but not alone. He hurt her, long before anything happened between her and Logan. Their relationship ended and he never once fought for her.

"I can't believe you're here." Rory says. All those months she had hoped and prayed for him show up here and tell her he loved her, and it never happened. Suddenly he's standing her, and all these mixed emotions are running through her head and yet, a nothingness is creeping in, because he's here and she doesn't know what to say, or do.

She wants so badly to acknowledge Logan when he leaves, but Finn's eyes are boring into hers and her heart hurts and her ears are ringing, and it feels like there is energy crackling between her and Finn and as much as she wants to she say something, she says nothing as Logan disappears into his room.

"Hi." Is the only word she can get out and he stairs at her unremorseful for a moment until he does finally speak.

"Hi." He says and she feels like she's going to drown in emotions.

 _I feel fine and I feel good  
I'm feeling like I never should  
Whenever I get this way  
I just don't know what to say  
Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday  
I'm not sure what this could mean  
I don't think you're what you seem  
I do admit to myself  
That if I hurt someone else  
Then I'll never see just what we're meant to be_

Finn has been busier this last year then he ever imagined he could be. The family business has been blowing up, massively expanding and the more of the hotels the buy and the more Five Diamond rating they receive the more demanding his role has been.

Initially he had been happy when Logan had informed him of his impending transfer to California because it was going to close to her. He has secretly or maybe not so secretly had hopes or maybe he already knew that Logan would seek her out and make sure she was ok.

Finn knew that Logan would then be his excuse. Every visit with Logan could mean the possibility of a run in with her. He has hoped those visits would be frequent and slowly, he would be back on her radar and maybe back in her life in some way. He had maybe always hoped that they could find what they had before he had messed it up and ruined his chance at happiness. He hoped.

Of course being so busy he has never been able to make those visit and all his numerous conversations with Logan they spoke of her only briefly. Saying where she was working or how she was doing in school and whom she was dating, not once did Logan mention that she had moved in with him, and he certainly never said how close they were becoming.

So yesterday when he found out he needed to be in California for a few days he declined booking a room at one of his hotels because he was going to surprise his best friend. Since he had no intention of giving his friend a heads up he was not surprised when the house was empty on a Saturday night. It was not like Logan to just sit home on the weekend. So, he may or may not have picked the lock and let himself in.

The California air was still warm even at night and was relishing it. He poured himself a scotch and decided since it has been so long that what better way to kill time then to do a little snooping. The first room he checks in this immense house turns out to be Logan's. They have always been close but he's pretty sure there's nothing in there he really wants to get too close to. So he closes that door. The next one he opens and sees luggage and a half made bed and assumed Logan must have a visitor and so he closes that door too out of respect for the unknown guest. Standing in front of the last door he feel a bit on unease for some reason so he opens the door gently.

As soon as he opens the door he's struck by a scent so familiar that it will never be forgotten. Rory Gilmore.

The intoxicating smells pulls him further into the room and he immediately notices the quilt on the bed. She had told him numerous times as they lay wrapped in it how much she loved and cherished this item. He turn to see several bookcases crammed full of books and he knows this is her space. The energy he's feeling is all her. Then finally as he walks by her desk he spots a school ID. On that ID is a very recent picture of the girl Rory has become in the sunshine state, along with her name and he fears he may be dreaming. Though if he is, he's not sure he wants to wake up.

The world seems to tunnel and he can't believe he's standing in her space. It makes him take a deep breath and smile. However it lasts only moments as he's suddenly becoming aware that this room is settled. There's dust on things, the person living here has clearly _been_ living here, which mean his Rory has been living with Logan for who knows how long and no one, including his best mate, has told him.

He swallows the entire cup of amber liquid and then closes her door and goes back into the kitchen and pours himself another. The last room on this floor he finds is huge office where he's sure Logan spends his time working from home.

Home.

A home he shares with the girl he knows Finn has loved. A girl, if Finn is honest with himself, he knows his best mate has loved too.

He sits in the office and tries to warp his mind around it all. Maybe he's overreacting, and they really are just friends. After all there are in separate rooms. Maybe if she wants to give his friend the benefit of the doubt, he's just not known how to tell him.

None of this is on her. Their relationship ended, he caused it to end, however Logan, knew how he felt, how he feels.

He's not there long when he hears the door open. The first voice he hears is the lovely Lorelai. Apparently the women is a bit tipsy and laughs and stumbles herself into the quest room. He intends to walk out immediately and surprise them, but as he begins to walk out he hears the heated conversation.

"You're jealous?" Logan says incredulously

"For a smart guy you can be really stupid sometimes."

"Why are you jealous?"

"I just, I don't know. I just…when I see her with your arm around her…" He hears her say

"You want to be the one my arm is around?"

Finn prays she will say no. Say no, say no, say no. But she doesn't. Suddenly, if this were a dream it's become a nightmare and Finn would give anything to wake from it.

Standing within eyesight, yet just enough in the shadows to be hidden, he stops.

Logan takes a step forward, "I'm going to kiss you."

"Logan…" she says but doesn't back away.

"You can't tell me that and then look at me that way and expect me not to kiss you. So if you don't want me to kiss you, you're gong to have to stop me, ok." He says softly and then he leans in, but she never back away.

She never says no. She lets him kiss her and she kisses him back, she does, she kisses him back and Finn feel his heart break in a way he didn't know it could.

He watches them and sees the way her eyes stay close, as if she wants to linger in the moment.

Finally he sees her open her eyes, and as she does she catches his slight movement in the shadows and she steps out so they can both see him clearly.

"Finn…" she says.

Logan turns faster then Finn ever thought he could move. He's clearly surprised to see his friend, mission accomplished, but it's not going to be the happy surprise he'd intended.

"Hello, Love." Finn says, directing his word specifically at her.

"Finn." He hears his best mate say his name in surprise. Yes, Logan, I'm here he thinks. From the look on his friends face and the way he was kissing Rory just moments ago Finn was definitely the last person Logan expected to see.

"Yes mate, tis I. Finn the Fantastic here to surprise you with an impromptu visit." He strolls further into the living room, "I didn't expect you to be home, so I let myself in, poured myself a drink and prepared to make myself comfortable. I of course in that effort decided I'd do a little snooping, I mean there's no secret amongst best mates, and so I open a door and I see some thing in the room very familiar to me. The quilt the lovely Lorelai made for her daughter when she graduated high school, then shelves and shelves of books and finally, left on her desk a Stanford University student ID in the name of one Rory Gilmore." He nods in her direction. "You look a lovely as ever, Sweet." He can't help but tell her. She's always been the loveliest girl he's ever known.

"Finn.." He hears Logan trying to get into a conversation with him, almost apologetically. Almost.

He's not going to let it go that easy. "It's ok mate, I mean if I had to choose roommate I'd definitely choose, "Ace."" he says in quotations. The words come out like venom and he can't help himself nor does he want too. It's always bothered him even though both of them told him otherwise, so he told himself over and over to stop overreacting and now he see no matter their words, he's been right in his worry all along.

"I can't believe you're here." Rory says.

He hears her words and he can't tear his eyes away from her. He's lost, as he's always been in the depth of them.

In the distance he hears Logan leave and he knows he'll have to deal with him later, but now, right now, she looks almost happy to see him and he's not going to walk away from that.

"Hi." She says to him and the words feel like something foreign to him because other then the few voice mails he's saved to listened to on the hardest days, he hasn't heard her voice in a long time.

"Hi." He says in return, because in that moment, "Hi" is the best word in the world.

 _(Every time I see you falling_ _  
_ _I get down on my knees and pray_ _  
_ _I'm waiting for that final moment_ _  
_ _You say the words that I can't say_ _  
_ _Every time I see you falling_ _  
_ _I get down on my knees and pray_ _  
_ _I'm waiting for that final moment_ _  
_ _You say the words that I can't say)_ _  
_ _Every time I see you falling_ _  
_ _I get down on my knees and pray_ _  
_ _I'm waiting for that final moment_ _  
_ _You say the words that I can't say_

*Lyrics are Bizarre Love Triangle by New Order


	14. Times Like These

Hello dear readers. I want to take the first few moments of this to apologize for taking so long to update. I've been in a lot of pain and it's just been too agonizing to even think about writing. It sucks for me and if you are enjoying this story, then I imagine it must suck for you too. So again, I am so, so, so sorry for not updating more. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am in it till the end with this. I am still working on it, for the few minutes a day that I can.

So while this is short I wanted to get something out to enjoy. Thank you for still reading.

Disclaimer: all rights belong to ASP.

Chapter 14 – *Times Like these

 _In times like these  
And times like those  
What will be will be  
And so it goes_

 _And it always goes  
On and on and on and on and on  
On and on and on and on and on it goes_

 _And there's always been laughing, crying, birth, and dying  
Boys and girls with hearts that take and give and break  
And heal and grow and recreate and raise and nurture  
But then hurt from time to times like these  
And times like those  
What will be will be  
And so it goes_

"What are you doing here?" Rory questions. Her voice is small unsure. There was a time when she was sure this was the man she was going to spend her life with and yet now, she's facing him for the first time in years.

"I wanted to surprise Logan since it's been a while since we've had a pint." Finn says. He too is softer in voice than he intends. He's still hurt and angry about what he's just witnessed, but she's still here. She didn't run away screaming, or tell him to fuck off. "I guess I was the one surprised." He finishes.

She looks away, clearly hurt by his words. The thing is, as much as he wants to yell at her, to ask her what the fuck she's doing kissing his best mate, he knows in his heart he doesn't have a leg to stand on. He's been out of her life, by his own hands, for a while, and Logan, well, he's never left her side.

Looking back he knows he should have thought more about the consequences of Logan moving to northern California, or at lest realized that there may have been more motivation behind his request of relocation then just wanting to leave the cold weather. She was here. Of course at the time he only thought about all the implication it could mean for him. All the possibilities or opportunities he would have to show her that he still loved her. That he still loves her. However all this move did was give Logan the chance he knows his friend has always wish he'd never given up.

She's still silent as he wonders what she's thinking. She's moved to the couch and so he takes a few steps closer. "What's on your mind, Love?"

She turns to look at him, but for the first time in her life Rory feels at a total loss for words. She has so many conflicting emptions. She wants to hold him, kiss him, find out all about the years she's missed, and yet, the next she's thinking about holding the man that's never left side. A man that she was once hoping to pursue things with, and she's just kissed him and it felt… it felt comfortable. It felt like something she hasn't felt in a long time.

Her mind plays out before her all the cheesy endings and lines in some teen soap movie or TV show; the unassuming girl in some trite love triangle with two boys, two friends. This was the girl she always hated. Oh, the poor girl from the wrong side of the track with two amazing men in love with her. Must be so hard. She had rolled her eyes at those women, at any woman that complained about having two men in her life that cared about her. Most of her life she'd counted herself lucky if there was even one.

But now, standing here, with these two boys that she's cared so much about, she hates this feeling. Not that she thinks that Finn still has feelings for her. She's sure for him, it's much more about the betrayal from her and his best friend, a guy who she knew he was always insecure about. It's been years and while she's been hanging on to hope all this time she's heard about his new relationships.

She's taken a seat on the sofa and Finn joins her. They sit in silence for a while before she continues.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." She says addressing the Logan kiss. Better to just tackle this all head on.

"So am I, Love."

There's silence again. Seems to be the only thing they can say, nothing.

"I'm not surprised." He says.

"I am." She responds.

"How is that?"

"I never really thought about him like that when we were together, and mostly I didn't think about him like that even after. But when he starting see my friend, suddenly I found myself, I don't know, jealous."

"He's been in love with you for years."

"I didn't, I wasn't…" she stammers

"I know Rory. I know." He reassures her.

"I can't believe you're here." She finally says and smiles at him.

"That I am, Love."

She blushes and looks up at him and he can feel his heart skipping a beat as she peers up through her eyelashes.

She's not sure what to say or do. He's here, this boy she had loved so much but behind the other door is the boy who's loved her and has never walked away. Maybe that's because he never took the chance at all, but it's not lost on her that if he ever had her she knows that Logan would not simply let her say goodbye. Despite all he's said to the contrary she's known in her heart that he'd followed her to California.

Something the boy in front of her didn't do. He let her get on that plane. He never even tried to strop her, or fix what was wrong. He'd just accepted her excuses and let her board. She's aware that none of that really makes a lot of sense. He's always been a total gentleman and what he did was respect her wishes, something every girl wants, but sometimes love isn't rational and she wants him to love her enough to not be rational every once in a while.

"Now that I'm here, I'm not so sure I should be." He says as he glances at the still closed door that Logan had exited through.

"Don't say that…"

"Its true. I should have known that if I didn't hold on to you someone would. Especially, him."

"Finn…"

"Love, he's always been there just waiting. I respect that he never took his shot while you and I were, you and I, he's tried to be a good mate about this about." He pauses.

He's sitting next to her now on the arm of the sofa, looking down at her. "Maybe it's a shame that I can't be the mate he's been."

"What does that mean?" She's confused, and his closeness is affecting her equilibrant, even in a sitting position. She adjusts, uncomfortable

The Aussie leans down and put his fingers softly on her chin and kisses her and it radiates all the way through her entire body. He backs away and grabs his jacket and walks toward the door.

"It means, I won't stand on the sideline and let him have the same chances I did. I won't play the dutiful friend and confidant just silently biding my time hoping for that chance, or second chance in my case. I don't wait for anything to happen to me, I make them happen. It's been a pleasure, as always, Love. I'll see you soon."

He closes the door to Logan's house behind him and she's sitting, alone, in the middle of living room, a place she's pretty sure she's tried all her life to avoid, unsuccessfully, being in the middle of contrite, and high school triangle. She was pretty sure that those things exited only in actual high school and those campy CW shows.

Logan's door opens, slightly and she says, "Apparently, not."

"He left?" Logan questions.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't going to stay after that."

Logan, who has changed into his pajamas sweats, goes into the kitchen and pulls a cold bottle of water out of the fridge. "I'm surprised you're still here."

"Meaning?" she responds

"It's Finn, Rory."

"You called me Rory."

He looks at her sadly, "It's always been Finn and it's always going to be Finn. I'm not use to being second choice, but even I can see that."

"How?" She sounds frustrated. "How can you know something that I can't even figure out? How can you act like it's that simple? That I should just look at him and suddenly, you and what just happened ceases to exist."

"Because that's what happened before. I mean, it was like, what, two seconds after you're asking me to ask you out, before he came alone and suddenly everything that I actually thought was happening was eclipsed by him."

"You said you just wanted to be friend. I'm sorry if I didn't do the requisite sitting on my ass and pinning over you and hoping that maybe you would change your mind. I put it all out on the table, totally embarrassed myself and you shot me down."

"I was an idiot."

"WAS?" she questions and giggles.

"I've never been very smart when it comes to you. I don't want to make that mistake again. If I have that chance."

She should tell him that he doesn't, tell him she's hadn't been jealous, tell him no. "Then don't." She hears herself saying.

"What does that mean?"

She hadn't meant to actually articulate that, but maybe now that her heart has overridden her head she should just tell the truth. "That means, as of right now, Logan, I am just me. I'm not Finn's girlfriend, and I'm not your girlfriend. I'm just a girl. A girl -"

He interrupts, "Standing in front of boy asking him to love her?"

She tosses a pillow at him from the nearest chair. "No. But I am the girl that kissed you back no that long ago. I'm not saying any of this is easy, or simple but I'm not going to lie to myself either and say that I didn't want and enjoy that kiss."

"I'm glad." He responds to her encouragement and walks towards her and puts his hand on her hips.

"But I'm not going to say seeing him didn't make me feel thing either."

He stays where he is. She prays that maybe he'll do the smart thing and walk away. Tell her she's not worth the drama that is apparently going to follow her around her entire life. Tell her he's not going to put her in the middle of all this. In her mind, part of her hopes he'll say, "This was all a mistake. Let's stay friends and you go find Finn and you two crazy kids work this all out." However there another part, a large part that doesn't want him to walk away from her that easily.

Finn may be saying he's not going leave it alone, NOW. But as usual guys seem to just be able to walk away from her so easily. Her dad, Dean, hell Jess had completely run away from her, and even Finn had just stood there and watched as she flew away.

"I can't walk away even if I really wanted to, Ace." He says and she looks surprised in his eyes. "I was scared before, but I'm not scared now. I've loved you for years, like an idiot just waiting for a chance to make up for never telling you before. There's not a chance in hell I'm walking away without a fight now."

"He's your best friend, Logan." She says to remind them both.

"He is."

"And I'm…"

"The girl I love, and yes the girl he loves." He brushes a stray strand of hair off her face. The moment is getting serious and she wants him to kiss her and yet she doesn't and as he moves she can't make her body do a damn thing and so he kisses her again. Just once.

"I don't like second place, Ace, so they way I see it, if I want to be in first I have to work damn hard at it. So be prepared, Ace."

"For what?" she responds, slightly out of breath.

He just nods and puts his finger to his lips as if in deep thought. Taps his lips a few times and smiles, before walking back into his room and closing the door behind him. This time it's a confident exit.

"For what?" she whispers again to the now empty room as she thinks, "Fuck. What the hell did I just get myself into."

 _And there will always be stop and go and fast and slow  
Action, reaction, sticks and stones and broken bones  
Those for peace and those for war  
And God bless these ones not those ones  
But these ones made times like these  
And times like those  
What will be will be  
And so it goes  
And it always goes on and on  
On and on and on and on and on on and on and on it goes_

 _But somehow I know it won't be the same  
Somehow I know it'll never be the same_

*Lyrics are Times Like These by Jack Johnson


	15. Burning Gold

Hello, I can't explain every time. Lol I have a chronic illness that stops me from writing, but I haven't forgotten this or the other story I was working on. I am still slowly writing when I can. I finally got chapter written and edited as best I can. It's short but I'm still here and still intend on completing these. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter - 15 Burning Gold

 _Looking for an exit in this world of fear  
I can see the path that leads away  
Mama never left, and daddy needs me here  
I wish the wind would carry a change  
Looking through the window to a world of dreams  
I can see my future slip away  
Honey you won't get there if you don't believe  
I wish the wind would carry a change_

 _I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)_ _  
_ _Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)_ _  
_ _We starting fires,_ _  
_ _We starting fires till our lives are burning gold_ _  
_ _Till our lives are burning gold_

The night seemed to go on forever. Lorelai, much too drunk to wake up, let alone talk to Rory, lay sleeping not even noticing the several dozen times her daughter opens her door and tries to get her attention.

Damn her mom and her love of margaritas.

Sitting alone on her bedroom floor, Rory still can't really grasp the events of last night. Finn finally standing in front of her, here, asking for a second chance, and Logan, kissing her. She'd never really thought she would feel even half of what she did when he kissed her. She'd been surprised at her jealousy when she'd found out that he and her friend had been dating. Really jealous.

Like way more then you could have imagined. A feeling deep in her gut that kept nagging and wouldn't stop, at lest until that kiss last night. During that kiss she'd forgotten about anything and everything. Until the interruption named Finn.

Finn, it was Finn. The boy who had stolen her heart. The boy that had taken that leap into more than friends when the one who kissed her last night had been too afraid to take that chance but that knowledge didn't change how that kiss felt, or the way her heart involuntarily skipped a beat when she'd finally seen Finn.

It was hour later, and still none of it made any sense. She was screwed.

Finally she hears the stirrings of her mom in the next room and throws open the door to find her mom, with her robe half way on looking at her in surprise.

"What the hell…"

"He kissed me. He did it. He like, really, really kissed."

"Who?"

"Logan. Keep up."

"Logan, kissed you? It's about time?"

"About time? Time? I mean, he kissed me and I had no idea I could even be jealous of him with some girl, but when he kissed me I was like… Wow… right, just wow... and then like all of sudden there's Finn."

"Finn?!"

"Are you even listening, yes Finn."

"Finn, Finn?" Lorelei clarifies.

"Do I know more than one Finn.?! Yes Finn. He was there!"

"Like he called?"

"Oh no, no such luck. He was literally standing here, in the living room.. Watching Logan and I kiss."

"He was HERE?!" Lorelai exclaims and jumps, finally getting how intense this was.

"Yes. Here, Here."

"Ok, we can SO not get into this without a big, steaming cup."

"I can't go out there!"

"The Kitchen?"

"Logan could be out there."

"He lives here."

"I know, and he could be in there, right now."

In the last two hours, the house has been quiet, and in the privacy of Lorelai's guest room the girls have gone over the nights events, from every possible angle.

"It's been pretty quiet out there. I think it's safe to assume no one's home but us."

"I don't know, maybe he's just being really quiet, or maybe he's waiting to talk to me and he's just giving me space right now but he's just sitting out there waiting for me."

"Who?"

"Logan! Who else?!"

"I mean you've got a harem of men going on little girl. For all I know Dean has made his way here and is waiting to express his undying love to my daughter as we hide in here. I. Need. Coffee."

Rory waits another beat before finally giving in, "Fine, we can leave the room."

She insists on being the one to open the door, and does so painstaking slow for Lorelai who wants to consume as much coffee as she can, as fast as she can.

The house is silent, but the girls find a note on the counter from Logan.

Good morning Ladies,

Unfortunately work has called me away for the day, but I wanted to take a moment to say Goodbye to Lorelai, and to thank you for taking the time to get to know me. It's been a pleasure getting to know the women that gave us someone as special as Rory. I hope to see you again soon.

Rory, I'll see you when I get home tonight. I may or may not have a surprise planned, so please give me a call or a text to confirm if you are free this evening.

Logan

Lorelai can see her daughters eyes soften as she reads the note. This boy has snuck up on here, but he makes her smile.

"That's a pretty big smile for a girl who only moments ago didn't want to open the bedroom door."

"Shut up. You smile like an idiot when dad texts you. What is going on with that? Are you and Luke really not getting back together?"

"Um we are too busy dissecting your love life to focus on mine."

"We are never too busy to dissect your love life."

Finally willing to fill in the blanks Lorelai begins, "I just, I got tired of Luke not letting me in, you know. I met April, what twice? And got told by Luke and her mom that basically I can't have any interaction with her because Luke and I aren't married, but Luke won't get married because he's so overwhelmed by her being here, it's always Lorelai stay out of it and Lorelei she's my daughter, and Lorelei I know she'll like you better than me so I don't want her to know you. I just, I told him it was now or never."

"You did!" Suddenly all the missed called and weird conversations she's had with her mom over the last year, are all clicking in.

"I went to him and I told him I loved but I wasn't going to be pushed aside anymore, that it was now or never."

"What did he say?" Rory is completely enthralled now. She had no idea all of this was going on back home. She's been in her California bubble for a while now.

"He said no, or well he just stood there, as usual there was just no answer. No telling me he loved me and didn't want to lose me, no fear of losing me or us and he just stood there, and it, it spoke volumes."

"Oh, mom I'm so sorry."

"Don't feel too bad for me yet kid," she says as she finally begins to devour the brown liquid her daughter as brewed for her. "I was feeling like crap and I was sad, and lonely and after feeling how I'd been feeling I just, I wanted to feel wanted. I wanted to feel, important, I wanted to feel.."

"What did you do?"

"I slept with Christopher."

"Mom!"

"I know! But then I woke up and was like what the hell did I do? But, really what did I do? Because I did nothing wrong, Luke let me walk away. He did. And so I got home and I'm mourning in my wonderful expanded bedroom when I hear Luke's truck on the gravel, and when I go outside suddenly he's got a truck full of stuff and he's talking about, I'm ready now, and let's go, and you know I don't just jump into things, it takes me some time, and I'm ready and lets get married. But kid, you know, sometimes you have to jump, you have to just grab hold of the person next to, if you don't want to lose them and jump. Otherwise they may jump without you and you'll be left standing on that ledge and they are gone. He didn't jump Rory, and I did."

"Did you tell him about Dad?"

"Yes, and he said nothing. Just turned right around and went back to his truck and left."

"Mom, I'm so sorry. "

"I did it to myself kid. I always choose the wrong things for myself. Like Christopher, he's always loved me, I mean I know why I did what I did as a pregnant kid but after everything with Luke I just thought, why have I been keeping Christopher away. Even when he found out about GG I didn't fight for him, I just let him go back to her. So, I guess I just figured maybe, after all this time, after all these relationships that never seem to work out, there's always Chris. He's always still there, and he always, he has always loved me. Maybe this, all of this with Jason and Max and Luke has been fates way of telling me it's been Christopher all along."

"Maybe, but that's like me thinking that all this drama with Finn and Logan means that I should have been with Dean all along?"

"I'm sorry, did Dean impregnate you at 16?"

"No, but he was my first love, just like dad was yours."

"It's not the same thing hun. It's not like I haven't always has these feelings for him. It was just never the right time. He's a good guy, Rory."

"You don't have to tell me that. He always means well." Rory loves her father but his intention what he actually does are usually two very different things.

"So, we're dating. You guessed right the other day. We've been dating. Actually we are thinking of taking GG to Paris to see Sherry."

"She's back in the picture?"

"She's been wanting to see GG. Realized the error her ways I guess. So we talked about taking her together."

"When?"

"Next month."

They settle into a quiet silence for a while. Both lost in thought and drinking their coffee. With the mother and daughter the silence was rare but never uncomfortable.

"I better get my bag packed daughter. I've got a plane to catch."

"But I don't want you to go." Rory sounding very much like her 16-year-old self hugs her mom. Being away, and learning to be herself has been amazing, but her mom will always be her best friend.

Together they pack her bags and Rory drives her to the airport. Once back home Rory checks the time of her phone to see when her mom's flight should be in the air when it rings. Flipping it open she answers the call, "Hi. I've been meaning to call you. Can we grab lunch?"

 _I'm setting fire to the life that I know (I know)  
Let's start a fire everywhere that we go (we go)  
We starting fires,  
We starting fires till our lives are burning gold  
Till our lives are burning gold_

 _Looking back I see I had the flame in me  
I'm the wind that's carrying a change_

 _I've had enough  
Of chasing luck  
I need, I need a change_

*Burning Gold Lyrics from songs by Christina Perri


	16. Kissing a Fool

Chapter 16 - Kissing a Fool

HI! It's been forever! I know.. I'm sorry. I can't help my health, but I felt pretty good today so I decided to do some writing and guess what… here's an update. I have not and will not leave this story unfinished…

I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the character. I am simply a fan with a love!

Chapter 16 – *Kissing a Fool

 _You are far  
When I could have been your star  
You listened to people  
Who scared you to death and from my heart  
Strange that you were strong enough  
To even make a start  
But you'll never find  
Peace of mind  
Til you listen to your heart_

 _People  
You can never change the way they feel  
Better let them do just what they will  
For they will  
If you let them  
Steal your heart from you  
People  
Will always make a lover feel a fool  
But you knew I loved you  
We could have shown them all  
We should have seen love through_

Sitting in the outdoor café, Rory is glad summer is ending and the temperatures are getting back into the 80's and below, especially near the coast. The incredibly hot summers were not her favorite thing about California, but the outdoor café with great food and great coffee were high on her list, especially when it was November and December and she was still enjoying the sun and outdoor eating, while her mom and her love of snow were piling on the winter wear.

She checks her watch for the time but is interrupted,

"I know I'm a bit late, Love, I haven't' figured out theses damn streets here yet."

"It's ok, you're not late, I was early." She stutters. It's still disarming to her to see him here in front of her again.

"May, I?" He questions as he pulls out the chair across from her.

She nods and he sits and orders a drink when the waitress approaches.

Finn is caught up in watching her. She's looking anywhere but directly at him, but she looks stunning. The sun catches the natural highlight in her hair and she seems to glow. He scoots his chair a bit closer to her side of the table. He wants nothing more then to have some sort of physical contact with her.

She jumps as his chair makes a noise against the floor beneath them. Finally looking at him as he puts his hand over hers on the table.

"I'm glad you answered." He says

"I don't know what I am, Finn." She responds in a moment of blunt honesty.

The room is bustling around them but they sit in silence gain. Finn can't help but notice she hasn't drawn her hands away. It gives him hope.

"I'm not quite sure I know what I am either." He says. He just wants to talk about it all. "I'm stunned by the beauty of seeing you again, I'm buzzing to be near you, I'm hopeful because you answered my call and," Here he pauses before continuing, "you haven't moved your hand, and to be totally honest with you, Love, I'm angry that my best mate kissed you. I'm hurt that you kissed him back and I'm furious that it's all because I didn't go after you like every bone in my body told me to do that day." He finishes what he never intended to actually come out of his mouth, but there it is, all of it, the truth.

Rory looks completely taken aback by his abruptness. It's a mess. This whole damn thing.

For Rory it's not as simple as he should have gone after her the day she got on the plane to California. She feels like all of this is her fault. If she had never wanted to write the LDB article, never followed Logan, never pressed him to ask her out, never agreed to date to his best friend when Logan didn't ask her. If she's listened to him more about Stephanie instead of acting on instincts and running...

Hell maybe it was Logan's fault. It he has just said yes when she'd pursed him, there would never have been a Her and Finn to contend with.

Never have been a her and Finn… that thought makes her so sad she wants to cry right there in public at the table, with him sitting so near to her it makes her want to run again.

No, none of this was anyone's fault because no matter what had happened, or what was going to happen in the future she can't imagine not having had what she did with Finn. He had loved her and she had loved him. Really loved him. Not first love like Dean, sweet and innocent, or second love like Jess, that was about first passions. What she's found with Finn had been real. Based on friendship, and respect and passion and laughter and yes, love.

Maybe her mom had been right about fate stepping in and helping you make the right decision in your life. But Rory wasn't sure fate was an actual thing. And if it was, what was it trying to tell her right now?

She moved her hand away from Finn and watched as his face fell. It was small but she knew he was trying to hide the hurt.

"It's been amazing to see you." She finally says. "How have things been?" she asks. Trying to steer the conversation to normal not life altering things.

"Works been good, hard but I'm doing well. The family is good, though not too happy that I've not been trying to settle down."

"Mom's trying to marry you off to her rich friends daughters, now that you're a big successful business man?" she teases

"Mother's not trying to marry me off to anyone but you, but she's not happy that I'm not at least looking in that direction."

"Why?"

"Why, what, Love?" He questions confused

"Why are you not looking in that direction? It's been a while since we, I mean, you know, it's been a while I'm sure you've dated in that time."

"I have." He doesn't want to lie to her. He's dated, several women, but none of them were her.

"And not a one made you think about settling down?"

"Only one." He admits

"Then you have thought about it. I'm sure that would make your mom happy." She's trying to keep the conversation light.

"Don't you want to know which one?" He says

"Not really wanting to hear about the girl that made my ex think about marriage." She finally admits.

"She's beautiful." He says. "Long brown hair, blue eyes. Made me imagine a future with her, and a family and life I'd never thought about before. But she moved to California." He finishes, leaving nothing to argue.

"Finn…"

"Love, I dated, I dated a lot, they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else, after all, but none of that mattered. It's always been you, Love. I didn't come here to chitchat about our lives without each other. I can see your happy and doing very well out here and I'm sure you've dated. Any man would be a fool if he turned you down, but I don't want to think about what boys you've kissed while I was there and you were here. I want to fix things. I want to try again. I love you Rory."

He's so sincere. It's breaking her heart. She looks at this boy in front of her. He's a good man. And she wants to lean in and kiss him.

So she does. She slowly puts her hand on his face and he leans in. She closes her eyes and her lips touch his. She can almost feel the chill in the air from the New England fall when they kiss. He makes her feel like home and Yale, and Stars Hollow.

The kiss is soft and quick and he's leaning in too, with his hands on her thighs when they part. She tilts her head and smiles at him. He looks so young, almost like the boy she met who missed the landing pad at her first Life and Death Brigade function.

"I can't go back Finn." She says quietly.

He's taken aback at her words, after the emotions in that kiss.

"I'm sorry, what?" He questions

"I can't pretend we can have what we had before. I'm not that same girl."

"I'm not the same boy either."

"Exactly my point. We don't even know each other anymore."

"Yes we do." He insists

"We don't. I'm not the girl you first met. I'm not east coast Rory anymore; I'm west, west coast Rory now. I love the sun and hiking and the beach and.."

"You like warm weather, and the boardwalk. Most people do, Love."

"It's not just that. It's just,"

"Love, I know you, doesn't matter the coast, you Love, are smart, and funny, and beautiful, and you are the girl I love."

"Finn," she stops him but doesn't know what to say after.

"I just want the chance Love."

"I can't pretend the past hasn't happened. I can't pretend that…." She stops

"You can't pretend that Logan doesn't exist."

She wants to argue with him but she knows he's right. Part of the issue is Logan. He was never an issue before, but before he wasn't this Logan, the one who kissed her in the kitchen and made her feel… things she didn't know were there for him.

He phone vibrates and she checks her messages to find one from Lacey, saying how sad she is and confused because she just talked to Logan who has told her that he doesn't think they should be spending time together anymore.

Fuck, this triangle just turned into a square. In all her frustration with the boys in her life she hadn't thought about how this would affect her friend. If they were even friends after this. Man she felt selfish.

"See," she says as she pushes the phone on the table. "I'm even mean to my friends now."

"Love….."

"Finn. I just can't ok. I do care about you. I'm not going to lie to you or to me, I loved you so much, but things have changed."

"I'm not going away." He presses softly.

"Yes you are. You have a job and it's not here in California."

He's quiet. She's correct. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He only has one more day here. His long weekend had definitely taken a turn into territory he'd not planned on.

"Go home, Finn."

"Love…"

"Go home. Please. Just, live your life."

"It doesn't feel like much of a life without you."

Silence settles over the table, each unsure of how to take a step in whatever direction they are suppose to be heading.

Realizing that she will have to end this if it's going to end Rory leans in again and gently kisses his forehead, "It not the right time. I don't want to hurt you, but if I don't follow where whatever this is with Logan is leading, I'll never know …"

She trails off as Finn stands, pulling himself up and away from her suddenly. His moves are swift but gently. She can see how he's pulling away from her.

"I never stood a chance did I?"

"Excuse me?" she finds she's getting angry at what she knows he's insulating.

"It was always going to be him."

"You know that's not true."

"Do I? He was the guy you were pursuing and when you made that first move, YOU made the move and he didn't want to move forward with you. HE didn't want to kiss you or pursue anything with you, and yet you stuck around. I thought it was my dumb luck finally kicking in and giving me a chance I'd never have had, but you were waiting for him to change his mind, weren't you, and I just filled in the down time, right Love." He so angry and hurt and he knows there's not an ounce of truth to the words flowing from his mouth, but he can't stop himself. He wants to hurt her, not that he didn't already do that with the whole Stephanie thing, but right now, when he thought he finally was going to get her back, and she's said she wants to be with Logan, he's not thinking straight and maybe, just maybe, somewhere in the back of his mind, he's always worried that Logan was always who she wanted. It was why he was jealous back then, and why he'd let himself get into the fucked up thing with Stephanie, and way he'd not run after her like he wanted to.

"You're an ass, Finn."

She can see in his eyes that he doesn't mean the things he's saying, but she doesn't care anymore. "Good by Finn."

"Love,…" he tries to calm his frustration knowing she's right, he is being an ass., but it's too late.

"Give Stephanie my love why don't you." She throws at him. He stumbles, as he's hit with the weight of her word, and unable to say… anything. She wins. She's right, he's wrong and right now he doesn't' have a leg to stand on in asking for anything.

 _Fooled me with the tears in your eyes  
Covered me with kisses and lies  
So goodbye  
But please don't take my heart_

 _You are far  
I'm never gonna be your star  
I'll pick up the pieces  
And mend my heart  
Maybe I'll be strong enough  
I don't know where to stars  
But I'll never find  
Peace…_

*Lyrics are Kissing a Fool by George Michael


	17. Heavenly Day

Hello again. I had two good days in a row so couldn't miss out on writing. It's a good feeling. Just an FYI this chapter has a LOT of Logan/Rory as I said before I will be exploring this a little but the fic will in the end still be Finn and Her.

Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I just write my wishes.

Chapter 17 – *Heavenly Day

Rory stands outside the door to Lacey's dorm room. She's afraid to knock. She has to tell her about Logan, and hope for the best. She has to be honest, with everyone, and let the pieces fall where they may. She's already done that with Finn and he took a piece of her away with him when he left the table and now she's got to tell her best friend that's she the reason that Logan doesn't want to see her anymore.

She wonders if she should even knock, that's not a thing they friends have ever done, unless of course Lacey's hung the horseshoe necklace on the door, in which case Rory knew her roommate was "getting lucky". Lacey thought that was hilarious.

Rory brushes aside her hair and opens the door. "Lacey?"

The common room of the dorm is empty and silent so she heads over to Lacey's bedroom door. She's going to knock when she hear a small whimper inside. Her heart breaks before she's even moved. She knew Lacey was having fun with Logan, but she didn't know that her friend had these kinds of feeling for him, in such a short period of time.

She steadies herself and opens the door, ready to hug and apologize and order pizza, and ice cream and cry and get yelled at, anything and everything that Lacey wanted to throw at her, she was ready. The blonde was not a friend she wanted to lose.

Rory opens the door with her head down, but it takes only a second to realize the whimpers aren't of tears falling, but of passion. The blankets in front of her are moving and she realized too late that she's walked into Lacey having sex and she quickly apologies and goes to close the door when she glances up quickly, she stops.

The boy on top of her best friends is Sam.

He pulls himself off her the girl quickly and covers himself with the sheet, leaving a blanket for Lacey to pull up.

"Sam?" Rory say, surprised, a bit sad, and hurt, but also aware that things with him ended and she has no claim over who he's seeing or sleeping with anymore. What's more of a shock and confusion is that Lacey didn't tell her about it.

"Rory." He says, clearly sheepish.

"Rory?" Lacey is surprised to see her friend. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you after your emotional message about Logan."

"Logan?" Sam questions

"Yes, Logan." Lacey confirms. "I was upset at first you know. I mean there's this totally hot guy and the sex.. I mean it was wow, but then like he totally didn't want to see me and I guess my ego got hurt. I don't know. It took about 2 beers and some, um company from another hot guy to distract me." she giggles. "After Adam I have no business getting all spun out on some guy."

"Gee, thanks." Sam says next to her.

"Don't even give me attitude Samantha," she says "You were all hung up on that one like 2 seconds ago."

Again, Sam looks sheepish.

"I guess I got lackadaisical on putting up the horseshoe since you moved out" Lacey laughs.

Rory, still standing at the door is more uncomfortable than ever. "Well, I'm gonna go then." She says, knowing she hasn't done what she really came here for. She closes the door behind her and heads for the communal door.

"Rory!" She hears from behind her as Lacey comes running out still tying her robe around her waist. "Wait."

Rory stops, but doesn't say anything, she's at a loss.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the Sam thing. There was alcohol involved and I would never have done anything if you two were still together, though I probably should haven't done it anyway, right. Hoes, before Bros right?"

Rory laughs.

"It's ok Lacey. My guess is it's gonna be me asking for forgiveness in a second." She decided to just spit it out.

"He's in love with you, you know." Lacey says.

"Sam's not.."

"Not Sam, Logan." Lacey interrupts her. "It's pretty clear to anyone that's watching. That's probably why that ex of yours was always jealous."

Rory can't help but let out a small laugh. This is all stuff she use to tell Lacey and now she's not so sure. Should she attempt it? "Yeah, there's a lot to unload that you have no idea has even happened?"

"He did it finally didn't he?"

"Who? Did what?"

"Logan, he kiss you or something and that's why you look so scared to talk to me, huh?" The girl says, but it not judgmental, it's sweet almost excited at the gossip.

"You hate me?" Rory says

"Nah, I mean I can't say I'm not a little jealous, but I mean I did just bone your ex so maybe that makes us even." She laughs.

Rory wants this to be true but she's unsure if the girl is being honest with her. "Really?"

"Of course really. Rory you're my best friend, and I know I'll come in a close second to Lane but still." She teases.

"It's more like a tie." Rory add.

"I'll take that. So now, spill. Cause I can see there's still a ton you're not saying. Did you do it, did you sleep with Logan?!" she practically squeal.

The brunette now knows the girl is being truthful, and take a internal deep breath. "No, but you are right he did kiss me."

"Omg! Omg!"

"Right as Finn stepped out of the shadows of the living room waiting to surprise us."

"OH! MY! GOD!" her friend looks like she may pass out

"You know Sam's still in the bedroom." Rory remind her friend as the girl pops in a coffee pod for Rory.

"I'm aware. Like I said, Hoes before bros."

For the time in days Rory feels like things might just turn out ok.

Logan wakes up, concerned. It's been 24 hours since he's seen or heard from Rory. He hits the alarm clock that's yet to alarm to turn it off before it's blares in his ears. He's got to go to the office today. It had been an eventful few days. Lacey, Lorelei, Finn, and Rory. He'd kissed her and he was pretty sure she'd felt what he did, but then Finn showed up. His best friend.

As he dresses and shaves he can't help but feel like he's lost. He's kissed her and Finn showed up and he's no doubt that she's gone back to him. He's usually a confident guy, knows what he wants and gets it no matter what, but in this situation he find he's not got a lot of options. It was one thing to show her how he felt, a long time after she and Finn had broken up, but he loved his best friend too much to do anything about it while she was with him. However a part of him knows that it won't make any difference anyway. All Finn is going to remember is that Logan is in love with his girl, and even he can't imagine he'd want that guy around.

He gets in his car and head toward the office. No need for a driver today, he needs the alone time.

As he drives he listens to the music from his playlist and Moon River comes on. It's a playlist he's created over the years with songs that remind him of her. This song, the one song he can never forget, because it's the one that changed everything. It will forever remind Logan not to be too afraid of something you want, because in the end that may be your one shot.

The day at work, goes by uneventful and he fights the urge to call her, because let's face it, if she wanted to see him she would have called. He's laid all his cards on the table. What he doesn't fight is the urge to call Finn. The man doesn't answer, but he leaves him a message telling him how sorry he is for this whole fucked up thing and that he will always consider Finn his best friend no matter if they never speak again, and that he does understand why Finn would want that.

Driving home he parks and his heart skips a beat, because her car is there also. He doesn't dare hope that she's there for him, more than likely to let him down easy and get her stuff. It saddens him to think that she won't be living with him anymore, these times in this house, with her have been some of the best of his life. She's become one of his best friends.

He unlocks the door and steps inside the house. It's a nice evening and he can see the patio doors pushed open and a table outside is set up with a candle and the girl he loves.

She stands when she sees him. He sets down his brief case and takes off his suit coat and lays it over a chair.

He walks out on the patio where she's waiting for him.

"Something going on here, Ace?"

"I made us dinner." She replies quietly.

He doesn't know why but something in him has hope.

"Sit, please." She says.

"Of course." He replies and pulls out her chair first and pushes her in. He takes a seat across from her and he pours them both a glass of the wine on the table.

The food looks amazing, but he's too worried about what she's going to say to take a bite. Instead he sit and attempts to stare directly in her eyes. He's always been able to read them before.

"I'm sorry." She says and the hope he has drops.

"I'm sorry too." He responds before she can continue, "for putting you in this position."

She almost laughs, and the smile brightens her whole face. "Don't be."

He takes another sip of the wine to steady himself.

"I'm not sorry. I'm not sorry that I met you or Finn or that you turned me down before. All of that lead me to some wonderful things, Finn, this school, my job, your dad, and you. You have been so many things to me. But most importantly you've been my friend and I'll admit that over the years that was not always an easy thing to be. After things ended with Finn I wouldn't have been as happy had you not still been my friend, and then you were here and you gave me a home and became family, and looking back, even as I noticed myself feeling something for you again, I never let it fully in. I was always scared. Scared that you didn't see me that way, that you would never because of Finn, that I shouldn't because of him, and I would lose my friend if I did."

Logan wants to come out of his skin. Can she just get this over with? He'll drink the wine and eat her food and say goodbye the way he should have before, but this slow killing is well, killing him.

"But when you were with Lacey I couldn't stop how jealous I was and when you kissed me I can't deny that I felt something. You know it. You felt it."

She looks momentarily unsure and he feels the need to reassure her, "I did. Of course I did, Ace. You may not regret the way things have gone but I will always regret that night of your grandparent's vow renewal."

"You remember that?"

"I held you in my arm and I thought I must be the luckiest man in the universe. And I didn't want to ever let go. But I was scared, and I shouldn't have been. I'd never felt that way before, and you scared me."

"You scared me." she laughs. "You brought a date."

"I brought a friend." He reminds her.

"I remember. She was cute."

"You want me to hook you up?" he teases

"I want you." She says

Logan can't move. He never expected to hear those words.

"What?"

"If that's still something you want, I'd really like to try this, us."

A silence falls across the table. He can't believe it, did she really just say that.

"Logan?" she says her voice wavering slightly

She's nervous. Here she is again, standing in front of him asking him to choose her.

He pulls out his phone and opens the playlist he's created for her and chooses the song Heavenly Day and hit play. The voice and music immediately come though the outdoor speakers, and he stands.

 _Oh, heavenly day  
All the clouds blew away  
Got no trouble today with anyone_

 _The smile on your face, I live only to see  
It's enough for me, baby, it's enough for me  
Oh, heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day_

 _Tomorrow may rain with sorrow_ _  
_ _Here's a little time we can borrow_ _  
_ _Forget all our troubles in these moments so few_

"May I have this dance?"

She puts her hand in his and together they sway slowly in the evening breeze on the patio to the song.

"Can we take this slow?" she says.

"You're here with me, Ace, we can take it as slow as you want."

He leans in to kiss her, and she lets him and this time it's not fast and passionate, it's slow and purposeful and full of love. It's comfortable and being near him makes her heartbeat slow as she melts into his chest and listens to the music.

 _Oh because right now is only thing  
That all that we really have to do  
Is have ourselves, a heavenly day_

 _Lay here and watch the trees sway  
Oh, can't see no other way, no way, no way  
Heavenly day, heavenly day, heavenly day_

 _No one at my shoulder bringing me fears  
Got no clouds up above me bringing me tears_

Finn takes off his seatbelt as the private plane levels out and he heads back to work, to his life without her. Without his best mate. He's listened to the message Logan had left him before take off. The man clearly had no idea that he'd won the battle, she had chosen him.

He's no idea how to deal with everything that happened on this surprise visit. He can't even begin to comprehend that in one fell swoop he's lost the girl he loves and his best friend, two people he wants in life more than anymore else.

Finn is angry with Logan, of course he is, but he also knows that the man didn't do anything wrong. In fact, even if the guy had been in love with her before, he didn't do anything about it. Logan respected their relationship; it was he who had ruined things.

Maybe one day, he and Logan will be friends again, he hopes they will but that day is not today.

*Lyrics are Heavenly Day by Patty Griffin


End file.
